Al Potter and the Demon's Curse
by palecry
Summary: This is Albus' first year at Hogwarts; an odd sorting, a cool Potions teacher, your Uncle's ghost, demons, and dinner with the Malfoys, it's Hogwarts, it's totally the safest place in the world. Lots of angst, a bit of fluff. Pairings: Scorpius/Rose, and Al/O.C. Dark themes, romance and a psychotic villain. Rating may change.
1. Al's letter

Albus' letter

Albus Severus Potter was no ordinary child and he was part of no ordinary family, even in the Wizarding World. He was the son of Harry Potter. The hero of the Wizarding World, vanquisher of the Dark Lord Voldemort, the Chosen One, the Boy Who Lived, Head Aurora, his list of achievements is almost infinite.

Albus sighed. For more than once he just wished he could be normal. He loved his family. He, like the rest of the Wizarding World – well _most_ of the Wizarding populace, loved his dad unconditionally. But he knew being the second son of the chosen one was a heavy burden on one's shoulders so small. He had to prove himself.

Albus, or 'Al' as his friends and family called him, was currently sitting at the small kitchen table at the Potter home in Godric's hollow. Albus looked up at the empty portrait above the wooden mantel piece in their kitchen. The silver label on the frame read, 'Headmaster Severus Snape. A Hero.' He hoped his namesake would return soon, he was dying to show him his acceptance letter. After the Second Wizarding War, Harry had fought tooth and nail to persuade the Governors of Hogwarts to put Snape's portrait in the Headmaster's study. At first, they were too stubborn to even let Snape have a portrait in the castle, so Harry had one made at Godric's Hollow. As you can imagine, Snape wasn't too pleased when he woke up to discover that he was not only not at Hogwarts, but at Harry bloody Potter's house. Let's just say many curses were sworn by the insufferable Professor – directed at Harry in particular. But then, as fate would have it, as soon as Albus Severus was born, Snape did not want to leave. The bright, green eyes and Al's innocent grin, captured the cold heart of the Professor and warmed his soul.

" _Lily…" The portrait choked, "He has, he has her, your, he has her eyes…" For once Professor Snape was lost for words as Harry Potter, with the support of his wife, adjusted his hold on his two-week-old son in his arms so the portrait could see him. The small baby had opened his eyes for a few seconds, but he soon shut Lily's eyes again and slept soundly in his father's arms._

" _We named him Albus Severus." Harry said quietly, and he could have sworn a tear in his old Potions Master's eye._

" _I…" Severus took a deep breath, "Thank you, Harry."_

 _Harry blinked in surprise, Ginny squeezed his shoulder warmly and smiled as Harry was clearly too shocked for words at that precise moment. After all these years, this was the first time Snape had referred to Harry as Harry, just Harry, not Potter. It was Ginny who saved him. "Harry would not be alive if it were not for you Professor," she said._

 _Snape smiled. It wasn't his normal cold, arrogant sneer, but a warm genuine smile._

" _Thank you, Mrs Potter." Snape sighed, that name always filled him with regret, "Lily… I only hope she has forgiven me."_

" _She has." Harry whispered. "I know she has."_

Many years it took to convince the Wizarding World, but finally Snape was allowed a place in the headmaster's study but he did not want to leave the Potter home as well. Instead the painters placed one portrait in McGonagall's office, and one in Godric's Hollow, were he saw Lily every day, in the eyes of the youngest Potter boy.

Al grinned as the black robbed Professor glided effortlessly into his portrait and sat on the chair by the desk in the large frame. He smiled as he saw Al, clutching his Hogwarts letter as though it were his only life line on a sinking ship.

"Professor Snape!" he said excitedly, "Look, look! I got my letter! Isn't that great! I'm going to Hogwarts! I'll have awesome adventures! Maybe I'll join the Quidditch team like dad did in his first year! Look!"

Severus grinned as his favourite Potter bounced up and down in jubilation. "That's fantastic news. But Albus Severus, Hogwarts is not only about having adventures, please don't get in as much trouble as your father. Study hard and you will be great."

Al nodded profusely and then went back to eating his breakfast.

"Well, _I_ , don't _need_ to spend all my time studying as I'm just too smart." The cocky prankster James Potter sat down next to his brother and ruffled Al's already messy hair, much to the annoyance of the young sibling.

" _James_." His mother snapped, "Don't set a bad example for your brother. I remember Victoire telling me how she forced you, Louis, Fred, Colin and Dominique to study at least a month before your end of year exams."

A light blush coloured James' cheeks, but he did not reply, he knew what his mother would not sign his Hogsmede form if he was behaving badly, so he refrained from any back chat.

"Yes, listen to your mother Albus, not this great buffoon." Severus sneered at the eldest Potter child, who turned even redder.

"Thank you Severus." Ginny said cryptically.

"Why? Why _me_ mum? Why is everyone going except me?!" Lily stomped into the kitchen and sat down harshly on the chair next to Albus and glared at the letter in his hands.

"Lily Luna Potter." Ginny snapped, but then her voice softened as Lily's full attention was on her mother, her eyes wide with the fright that was being told off by Ginny Potter. "I know you want to go to Hogwarts, but you can't screech at the table." Ginny paused as she plated her children's plates up with more bacon and eggs, as well as her own, before sitting opposite her children. "I'll tell you what, you're lucky Lils."

Lily's mouth gaped as though her jaw had stopped working, her eyes almost protruded out of her sockets, she didn't even care that her siblings snickered at her expression. "Lucky? How am I lucky when those two," she glared at Albus and James, who quickly stopped sniggering at her, "Get to go two whole _years_ before me?"

Ginny smirked, "I was the youngest of _seven_ Lily, I had to wait for six brothers to go to Hogwarts before I went."

Even Albus and James sent a sympathetic look to their mum. "Imagine how many years that was Lily." Ginny said.

"A lot." Lily said quietly.

"A heck of a lot." Ginny agreed.

"Well I didn't know Hogwarts even existed, so I guess I was quite lucky in that respect." Harry Potter strolled into the kitchen, looking tired but his green eyes were filled with excitement.

"Harry!" Ginny squeaked and rushed towards her husband, the two kissed briefly. James made a gagging sound, whilst Al and Lily looked down, embarrassed.

"Knock it off Jamie." Harry warned as he sat down whilst Ginny quickly fetched him a plate of bacon and eggs.

"Dad I thought you were on a mission?" Lily asked, confused.

Harry grinned, "I couldn't miss Al's big day now could I?" Harry and Albus shared a grin. "Show me the letter buddy." Harry beamed as Al passed him the treasured letter.

Severus thought Potter's entrance would be the best time to slip quietly out of the portrait. This was a family occasion after all, and he was only a mere portrait.

Harry grinned proudly as he read Albus' letter. "Congrats son, I'm very proud of you. Diagon Alley anyone?"


	2. Diagon Alley

Diagon Alley

Albus coughed fiercely and swiped dust from his robes as he landed in a sprawled heap in the Leaky Cauldron. Damn. Al sighed. He _still_ sucked at Floo landings. Albus cringed apologetically as he realised he had almost collided into a witch, who had been sitting at the table nearest the fireplace. She huffed and muttered something about 'kids'. Albus shrugged her off and joined his family who were crowded by the bar, as was Hannah and Neville Longbottom.

"Geese Al, next time you might actually break something the next time you floo." James smirked.

" _Shut it_ James." Albus hissed, his expression then brightened as he saw his godparents.

"Uncle Neville! Auntie Hannah!" Albus ran to Neville who laughed and embraced his godson. Al then gave Hannah a hug. They were his Uncle and Auntie in everything but blood.

"Hey Al, excited about Hogwarts?" Neville grinned at the sparkle in the boy's eyes at the mere mention of the old school.

"Am I?" Al exclaimed, "Do you even need to ask?"

"No I suppose not." Hannah chuckled, "Alice is so excited she is off with Augusta buying her Hogwarts supplies right now. I would go with her but I have to watch over the Leaky Cauldron, as for Neville…" she gave her husband a pointed look.

"I'm needed at the school, lots of work to be done at the beginning of the year, I only came by to wish you guys well and Albus." He looked towards Harry who nodded in encouragement and knelt down so he was eye contact with his godson, "If there is _anything_ you need when you are at school, and I mean _anything_ at all, you tell me, okay? Same goes for you Jamie."

"Thank you Uncle Neville." Al whispered and gave his godfather one last hug.

"Oh and you'll have to call me Professor whilst you are one of my students, can't allow any favouritism can I?" Albus smirked, James grumbled something incoherent, Neville had always favoured Albus over all of the other Potter children, then again, he was Albus' godfather.

"I suppose not." Al giggled.

"That's my godson." Neville ruffled Al's hair and then patted Harry on the back. "Good to see you mate, you to Ginny. I hear that you may take a couple of Defence classes this year, Harry."

A faint blush decorated Harry's cheeks, "Yeah that's true." He mumbled.

Ginny tutted, "Honestly Harry, always so modest."

"But I thought that was why you loved me?" Harry smirked.

"Really." Ginny giggled and swatted her husband playfully.

"Are Ron and Hermione coming? I was hoping to catch up with them before I go?" Neville said excitedly.

"Er, sorry Nev, Ron said that he and Hermione were running a bit late, apparently Hugo is feeling a bit ill."

"Can't be helped. Send my regards to them, Rosie and Hugo too."

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Wait!" A small voice jerked Neville out of his reverie and little Frank Longbottom ran into his father at top speed and clutched Neville's leg. "I don't want you to go! Take me with you!"

Neville's cheeks turned pink. Hannah sighed. "Frankie, daddy's already said goodbye to you, and _you_ are supposed to be watching Ernie." She reprimanded her eight-year-old son, who scurried behind Neville for safety.

"Well, we'd better be off." Harry said cheerfully, "Lot's to buy."

"Yes of course." Neville said hastily, picking Frank up and hoisting the boy on his hip. "I'd better check Ernie and then I'd better go to the castle."

"Bye Uncle Neville. Bye Auntie Hannah." James said, before running out to the stone courtyard, Lily followed suit.

"Bye Nev. See you soon Hannah." Ginny smiled and kissed Neville on the cheek before running after her mischievous children.

"See you round mate, you and your family are coming to ours for Christmas this year, right?" Harry said, glancing at Hannah as well, who nodded.

"Wouldn't miss it." Neville smiled, "Although I must confess Harry, I mostly come for Ginny's Christmas pudding, not to see you buffoons."

Harry laughed.

"Bye Auntie Hannah. Bye Frankie. See you at Hogwarts Uncle Neville!" Al said enthusiastically as the two Potters left the old pub.

"See ya kid." Neville sighed.

Hannah kissed him on the cheek, "That minx has got you wrapped around his finger hasn't he, just like this one." She pinched Ernie's cheek affectionately. "See you at Christmas, love."

"I'll miss you." Neville kissed his wife on the lips. They broke apart as Hannah noticed another customer not-so-subtly coughed to get her attention. She sighed.

"And I you."

Al finished his chocolate chip ice-cream in haste, so much so that he almost got brain freeze. He and his parents were sitting in a café in Diagon Alley. They had already bought almost all of the boys' Hogwarts supplies, all they needed now was Albus' wand. Al had even got a pet ferret. His dad and mum had thought it was ridiculously funny that he had bought a pet ferret, but as soon as he had seen the creature, he had immediately fallen in love with it. It was so small and innocent, just like him. The pair had bonded instantly, and the ferret, recently named Luca, was perched on Albus' shoulder, nibbling on part of the waffle ice-cream cone Al had offered him.

"I still can't believe you chose a _ferret_ Al. What can ferret's even do?" James asked, but his question was an insult rather than a question. Luca seemed to register the malice in James' tone and barred his teeth at the eldest Potter child and then licked Al's face. Al giggled, Lily grinned too.

"We already have two owls." Al said matter-of-factly, "Herwina and Dora, I don't see why I need one too when I can just use yours, or dad's, or even the school's owls. Plus Luca's fun, he can do tricks and everything, just you wait, Uncle George will be amazed at all the stuff I can teach him."

Harry smirked at James' baffled expression. "Yeah well, make sure your ferret stays out of my stuff." And then it was James' turn to smirk, "Unless you're going to be in _Slytherin._ Then he won't be able to touch it."

"I am _not_ going to be in Slytherin _!_ " Albus retorted, but even he sounded unsure of himself. He was named after a Slytherin after all, and he did get along with Severus' portrait the best out of all of the Potter children.

"Are too." James spat.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

The family were now receiving curious and irritated stares as the boys resumed the argument that had started at the beginning of the summer.

"Enough!" Ginny snapped, her flaming red hair seemed to glow even brighter as she glowered at the two boys, who fell silent at their mum's terrifying gaze.

"Listen to your mother." Harry said firmly, "Or you'll both be grounded until you go to Hogwarts."

James and Albus bowed their heads submissively, but they were saved from a lecture by a cheerful, familiar voice.

"Harry, Ginny!"

The Potters glanced up the street and the familiar Weasley hair, accompanied the familiar figure that was Ron Weasley strode up to the family. A familiar woman with long bushy hair, and a daughter almost identical except for the red Weasley hair, walked proudly towards the Potters. Hermione Granger-Weasley watched her daughter hug her favourite cousin, almost squishing the ferret on her nephew's shoulder. The two then broke into exciting conversation about her former school.

"Ron." Harry grinned. "Hermione!"

Hermione greeted both Harry and Ginny, and her nieces and nephews, and then gazed sadly at her daughter, a tear forming in her right eye.

"Hermione, love, are you okay?" Ron squeezed her shoulder.

Hermione nodded, brushing the tear away, "It's n…nothing." She stuttered. "I just can't believe our baby girl is all grown up and off to Hogwarts. I so wish Hugo was here."

"Is he okay?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"He's fine, at least, he will be. We wouldn't be here if he was seriously ill." Hermione sniffed, "He has chicken pox. I was so worried it was dragon pox we rushed him to St Mungo's, but he must have caught it from the children at his primary school."

"I hope he gets better Auntie Hermione." Lily piped up, "Then he can come over to our house, and me, Hugo and Kreacher can make cookies!"

Harry smiled at the mention of Kreacher. Kreacher had begged to remain at his service after the war, even though Harry had technically freed him. The house elf now had his own bedroom at Godric's Hollow and wore proper clothes, he loved all of the Potter children and referred to them as the Little Masters. He especially loved Lily, despite the fact she had once asked him to play dress up with her. Harry almost had a heart attack when he had heard that tale. He hadn't been able to stop laughing for a good ten minutes.

"Thank you Lily." Hermione smiled. "I suppose Ron and I had better take Rose and buy her school supplies." She smiled at Al, "Have you got everything?"

"I only need a wand." Albus grinned. "I'll be a proper wizard when I get my wand. Hey dad, I can finally perform proper magic."

"I bet there isn't a wand there for you, Al. It took me three tries to find my wand, one of the fastest ever recorded." James puffed his chest out proudly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find Freddie."

"Be back here in an hour James." Ginny warned, "And don't tease your brother."

"Will do." The eldest Potter boy winked, everyone else rolled his eyes; that was always a tell-tale sign that he was up to something, a 'legendary' prank that he will perform on an unfortunate Slytherin.

"Honestly mate, why did you name him after two marauders, one was bad enough, but two." Ron shook his head, "You are just asking for trouble."

"For goodness sake Ronald." Hermione slapped Ron's arm, not hard but enough for Ron to stifle an 'ow'. "James has a perfectly good name." Hermione gave him a look that clearly meant, 'not in front of the kids.' Ron quickly mumbled something of an apology, for all of the Potter kids had been taught to respect their names and their namesakes.

"I hope George doesn't give him any more merchandise. James was in the Headmistresses office in his first week, that's even more impressive than your track record." She glared at Harry, and then at Ron.

Ron, not wanting to be under his sister's glare any longer, signalled to his eldest. "Let's go Rosie. Mione, you coming?"

Hermione gave the others an apologetic look. "Sure, see you two later."

"Bye you lot." Harry waved the Granger-Weasleys off as the three of them walked up the street to Gringotts. "Right Al." Harry said gently, "Let's get that wand of yours shall we. You girls want to check out the quidditch store?"

"Oh can we mummy, please?" Lily begged. Just like her parents, the girl adored flying.

Ginny grinned, "Of course, Princess. Let's go."

* * *

Hey guys, I just realised I spelt Auror wrong in the first chapter. Oops. I will post the story regularly, depends how many reviews I get. The next chapter will be at Ollivanders and then off to Hogwarts! Hope you guys like it. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please! Thank you :) x


	3. Ollivanders

Olivanders

Father and son walked through the old shop that was Ollivanders wand making shop. Harry smiled warmly at the old man, who was currently working on a prototype, sitting hunched over at his desk.

"Sir." Harry said. Harry felt for the old man, for he knew Ollivander was nearing his time, but the old wand maker was too stubborn to retire. "Sir." He said a bit louder. "Mister Ollivander." The elderly gentleman was also a bit deaf.

A younger man who looked as though he was in his early thirties, strode down one of the isles in between the wands and cautiously approached Ollivander. It was common knowledge that the wand maker had been tortured by Lord Voldemort during the Second Wizarding War, and as such, sudden touches or movements frightened the poor soul, and sometimes caused panic attacks. To make sure the old wizard could see him, the younger one stood to the side of Ollivander and gently tapped on the elder's shoulders.

Ollivander gasped. Harry cringed as fear welled in the elder's eyes, shrank Albus behind his dad for protection, but then Ollivander smiled warmly at the other man who said, "Herr Ollivander, es Kunden Gibt, er…" He glanced at Harry and then spoke in English, "Potter is… er… in…"

"Yes thank you Fritz I may be a bit deaf, but I am not blind." Ollivander smiled warmly at Harry and Albus, who was still hiding shyly behind his father's legs. "Harry, my boy. So glad to see you again, you are always welcome, yes welcome…" he noticed Al had come out from behind his father. "Well now." Ollivander said gently, "Am I correct in assuming that this young man is Albus Severus Potter. Quite a legacy you have to uphold young man. Those are not ordinary names you know."

Albus was about to retort " _No duh of course I know, James keeps bullying me about them"_ but he, nevertheless, was proud of his namesakes, and said timidly, "Yes sir, I know."

"I think it's fair to say that we all expect great things from you." Ollivander said, it was meant kindly, but Al's heart felt heavy at those words. Everyone was always expecting great things from him.

Fritz, being largely ignored at this point, cleared his throat. "Oh how rude of me." Ollivander said, "Harry this is Herr Fritz, from Germany, he is my assistant. I was told I needed one, I'm getting a bit old you see."

Harry shook Fritz's hand in acknowledgement and looked at Ollivander with a sympathetic expression.

"But enough about me." Ollivander chuckled, brushing his problems to one side as though they were nothing but a small ant that could be crushed by one of his boots. "Today is all about the young master. Tell me Mister Potter, are you ready to begin."

Albus nodded profusely. Ollivander beamed, "Then Herr Fritz, let's get started."

After Fritz measured Al with a magic tape measure and scales, much to the young boy's amusement – how would this help him gain a wand? Ollivander placed a dark brown wand in his right hand, he was right handed after all.

"Wood, oak. Core, unicorn hair. Length nine and three quarter inches, slightly pliable." Ollivander explained.

Al gave the wand a wave, almost half a shelf of wands were ripped out of their designated places. Herr Fritz pursed his lips.

"Oh Gott! Kinder Heute!" Fritz exclaimed.

Ollivander simply shrugged and offered Albus another wand. "Try this."

"Wood, hawthorn. Core, phoenix feather. Ten inches long."

A burst of purple sparks shot from Al's wand and almost set a whole shelf on fire.

"No no, definitely not." The old wand maker said, "No matter. Let's try this."

After at least fifteen more attempts, Albus was feeling rather miserable. What if there wasn't a wand for him? What if James was right and the Hogwarts letter was a fluke?

"Cheer up Al!" His dad nudged him in the arm, "We'll find you a wand."

"Perhaps I've been going about this all wrong." Ollivander proclaimed suddenly. "I can see, Mister Potter, through all your reserved exterior you are indeed a powerful young man, power I haven't seen before."

Albus shuddered at the man's piercing gaze, and turned to his father who stared at his son in bewilderment. It was true that Al had always been powerful. When he was a baby Harry and Ginny had found him sitting on the ceiling as though it were the floor. When he was two Al had a major tantrum and a huge crack split the nursery floor in two and shook the house. Of course, James claims all of these events were caused by him, and thus, still insists that Albus was a squib. Almost everyone believed him, including Albus himself. Ollivander continued,

"I have been going about this all wrong as I have chosen wands that simply are too weak to channel your magic. I wonder, I have a new core, a mixture of dragon heartstring and basilisk skin – basilisk skin was recently developed as a core after the second war. Here…" Ollivander handed the wand to Al who stared in awe at its beauty. The wand was ten and three quarter inches, and it was made of aspen and mahogany wood. The light colour of the aspen, and the slightly darker mahogany, were a perfect balance and gave the wand an almost exotic look, even Harry was speechless. It really was a beautiful wand and it was made for Al. It fit snugly in his fingers as though he were born to yield this wand, for a warm tingling sensation rushed up his arm, and settled in his heart. He and this wand were destined to do great things together. Al smiled at Ollivander.

"Thanks sir." Al said quietly, with a huge grin on his face. "Dad, I'm a wizard! I've got to show Rose my new wand!"

"I'm very proud of you, Al." Harry then turned to Ollivander, "What's the price?"

Ollivander shook his head, "I won't accept any money from you Mister Potter, off you go."

Harry, knowing the old man was as stubborn as him, thanked him. He then went to shake Fritz's hand and quietly snuck several galleons in the man's palm.

James Sirius Potter truly lived up to his namesakes. He was handsome, popular and a Quidditch enthusiast at school and a Gryffindor chaser, but more importantly, he, along with his cousins Fred Weasley II , Louis and his best friend Colin Creevey II, were the ultimate Pranksters. During the Christmas holidays, James had snuck into his father's office and had stolen the Marauders map, much to the dismay of his father, who had allowed his son to keep it anyway, after much debate with his wife.

James and Fred had joined Lily and Ginny at the Quidditch shop, gazing at the new Firebolt III with wonder.

"Mum! Mum please can I have it. I'll do double the amount of chores at home, please, please, please." James begged his mum, who threw her eldest child a sour look.

"James, if you stay out of trouble for at least the first month at school, your father and I may consider it." Ginny said firmly.

"First month!" James complained. Fred patted his cousin on the back sympathetically. However, James' sour mood was interrupted when Albus sprinted towards them, holding his wand triumphantly, Harry had the empty case.

"Look! I've got it!" He cried, earning a few stares from onlookers, who recognised Harry Potter's son, for Albus looked almost exactly like Harry, besides the glasses and scar.

"Al!" Ginny grinned, "That's wonderful darling."

"Took you long enough, you in there for almost the _whole_ hour." James snorted, Albus sent him a murderous look, but then brightened as he explained his wand.

"This is a new wand. It had a double core, dragon heartstring and basilisk skin, _and_ its wood is aspen and mahogany." Albus said proudly, but is pride was wounded as James sniggered.

"Dragon and basilisk." James laughed, Fred also sniggered, " _Asp_ en. Al, I think your wand is trying to tell you something, just like your initials."

Albus sent James a cold glare that almost emulated their mother's. "I _won't_ be in Slytherin if that is what you are implying James and my initials are _fine_."

"Sure." James said mockingly, "And I won't make the Gryffindor team this year, but we all know _that's_ going to happen."

"James knock it off." Harry said fiercely. "I mean it James, this is a special moment for Al, don't ruin it."

Al snorted, but then brightened when he saw his cousin come out of Ollivanders and rush to join him.

"Oh Al! My wand chose me on my fourth try. Isn't it great. Unicorn hair and elm." Rose and Albus grinned, although Albus sighed afterward, Rose was on the fourth try, James third. But those thoughts quickly vanished, he loved his wand, it was worth the wait.

"Mine's a new branch of wand making." Albus said proudly, "It has a double core."

"Wow!" Rose said, clearly impressed, "I read about double cores in the summer, they are very rare, but are becoming more prominent in the Wizarding World."

"Trust you to have read up on them Rosie." Al smirked.

"What." Rose said indignantly, "It was just a bit of light reading."

Al knew better than to argue with his cousin, she was known for winning most of their arguments. Aunt Hermione always said that if Rose had not been a witch, she would have made a fine lawyer.

* * *

Hey guys. Thanks for your reviews. I will promise to upload soon. I have a lot of it already on my computer so keep those reviews coming and I will post new chapters! Thanks! :)


	4. The Hogwart's Express

The Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer. Jk owns all. Enjoy!

The clock struck ten to eleven as the Potters and Weasleys gathered on Platform 93/4. After saying their goodbyes, and Ron claiming he was incredibly famous, James, Rose and Albus were soon speeding away from King's cross, their parents nothing but specks on the platform.

"Alright, I'm off." James said and rubbed his hands together, "Time to get Nott back. Sorry little bro and little cousin, I have some pranking to do."

Albus rolled his eyes.

"Oh and Rosie, I wouldn't sit with him." James joked, "He's a snake therefore _he_ needs to sit with his own kind."

Albus growled and cracked his knuckles. Rose put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Shove off James Potter."

"Sheesh. Take a joke." James said. "See you at the sorting you two." With a final wink, the eldest Potter boy ran after his friends.

"Honestly." Al put his hand through his hair in frustration, "I can't believe we are even related."

Rose shrugged, "He does care about you Al."

Al sighed, "I know, he doesn't exactly show it though."

Rose hummed in agreement. "Come on, let's find a compartment." Rose clutched Crookshanks II's cage tightly, as did Al with Luca's cage, as the two made their way down the opposite end of the train from James, and the only compartment which was not completely full was one that was occupied with a blond haired boy.

"Uh oh." Rose whispered. "It's Malfoy."

Al snorted. "Come on Rosie, let's say hello."

"Why?" Rosie said, but it came out as more of a shout.

"Don't you want to prove our parents wrong?" Al argued, "Don't you want to prove to them that the world has changed since Voldemort."

Rose sighed in defeat. "I suppose." She plucked up her courage and opened the door, the boy looked up from the newspaper he had been reading.

"Hi." Rose said.

"Hi." Malfoy replied, and to Rose's surprise, his voice didn't hold any scorn or superiority that their fathers had claimed all Malfoy's possessed.

Rose was completely shocked she couldn't even speak. "Er… can we… I mean…"

Malfoy smirked, "Are you always this articulate?"

Rose scowled, there was the Malfoy her father had told her about. "I'm not sure we should actually…" she looked at Al who gave her a 'really' look. She sniffed, "Can we sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"Sure." Malfoy said, "It's not like a have many friends to sit with anyway."

Rose could not believe it, but she actually felt sorry for Malfoy whose only friend was the tawny brown owl next to him.

Al and Rose sat down. Al let Luca out of his cage and the ferret perched on the boy's left shoulder, sniffing at Scorpius curiously.

After a moments awkward silence, Al began the introductions. "I'm Albus, Albus Potter." He said enthusiastically.

Malfoy smirked, "I know who you are." He offered his hand to Al who shook it, "Scorpius Malfoy, and you must be Rose Granger-Weasley."

Rose merely nodded. Al shot her a warning look.

"So, which house do you want to be in?" Rose asked cautiously.

Scorpius shrugged. "Honestly, I couldn't care less. My grandfather wants me to be in Slytherin, but my father knows what the public thinks of us Malfoys. They think we are lower than dirt. Well, _I_ , want to prove everyone wrong, that society has moved on and therefore, the only way to do that is to _not_ be in Slytherin."

Albus and Rose gaped at Scorpius for a moment and Al laughed. Scorpius glared at him, "You think that's funny." Scorpius said through gritted teeth.

"No." Al said thoughtfully. "No. I mean, I've always been afraid of being sorted into Slytherin, but why should I be? Like you said, it's up to our generation to set things right, to really uphold house unity. So…" He sighed as he thought of his nightmares of being sorted into the serpent's house. In all honesty, the only reason he had been afraid was because of James' teasing. Severus' portrait and his dad had spoken of Slytherin in the highest regard. Why should he be afraid? Ollivander had said that he was destined for great things, well maybe this was it.

"Albus!" Rose cried, "How could you even think of being sorted into Slytherin?"

"I never said…" Al began.

"No but you were implying it." Rose argued.

"We'll just have to see then won't we?" Al said.

Rose gave him a glare and then proclaimed, "Well _I'm_ going to be in Gryffindor, like my entire family before me." Her words deliberately made Albus feel slightly uncomfortable. She was right, he thought, if I'm not in Gryffindor, what would the others all think? But a small voice in his head whispered in reply. D _o you really care what they think?_

"Well, my dad said that he'll be proud of me no matter what house I'm in." Albus said that to reassure himself more than anything.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Rose glanced the Scorpius' paper in his hands. Albus scowled at the Prophet.

"I don't trust the Daily Prophet." Al said, "They told heinous lies about my dad in his fifth year."

Scorpius shrugged, "I don't trust politicians, but there's nothing we can do about that."

The boys grinned at each other.

"They still haven't caught Nott." Rose pointed at the headline. **Theodore Nott Still At Large. Reward If Caught.**

"No." Scorpius scowled, after all, his father had been friends with Nott, whose trial had not gone as smoothly as the Malfoys' had.

"Well, that's why my dad still has a job." Albus pointed out. "So Scorp, what do you think of the new defence teacher this year?"

"Well Professor Delanor was a world class Auror so she must be decent. My father speaks highly of her, but I suppose it's because he's sympathetic to her cause." Scorpius said.

Rose and Al glanced at each other worriedly. "What cause?" Rose asked, curious.

"Her brother was accused of working with Death Eaters and is locked up in Azkaban. She's been pleading his innocence for over ten years."

Rose and Albus shared horrified looks. Scorpius snorted. "Oh come on, do you think McGonagall would let her teach at Hogwarts if she expected something was going to happen? McGonagall did fight Voldemort for Merlin's sake, she'll know if something's up!"

Albus and Rose shared a half-relieved, half-curious glance. Even though Rose was slightly unsure, Al had already decided, he liked Scorpius.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" The old witch asked as she passed their compartment.

Al and Scorpius shared a grin, Rose rolled her eyes. "A bit of everything please." Al said, Scorpius nodded in agreement.

"Just like your father you are." The witch smiled, "On the house dear."

"No, I couldn't…" but by the time Al had protested, the witch had layered his arms with sweets and had already strolled ahead to the next compartment.

Scorpius grinned. "Well, I'm not complaining."

The two boys dug into the huge pile, ignoring Rose's complaints of how 'unhealthy' and 'immature' the two were being.

"Oh lighten up Rosie." Scorpius passed Rose a packet of Bertie Bots every flavoured beans. "C'mon, don't be shy."

Rose glared at him before gingerly taking the sweets from his grasp. She unwrapped it cautiously and tried a brown one which she thought was chocolate. Rose gasped and grabbed a tissue in her pocket and not-so-subtly spat the bean back out again.

Scorpius and Al both laughed as Rose sent them murderous looks.

"That is why I hate those sweets." She growled. "That tasted like burnt toast!"

After a couple of hours swapping chocolate frog cards, telling stories and trying to get Rose to eat another bean, the three began to change into their robes as the magnificent castle that was Hogwarts loomed in the distance like a towering giant. Al felt his old nerves returning as he and Scorpius cleared the sweets away.

"Well, Luca, I guess you are going to have to go into your cage, buddy." Al said sympathetically. Luca gave him a 'do-I-have-to' look. Albus sighed. "Look I don't like it any more than you do, but you have to, alright."

Luca slowly crawled into his cage and Al locked the door. Scorpius whistled, "You have one loyal ferret there, Al."

"Yup." Albus said proudly.

"Just a quick question." Scorpius said, "Why did you choose a ferret anyways? I got Black. Did you know his wingspan is larger than most owls? My father had to pay extra for him."

Rose rolled her eyes. Al shrugged. "I can just use my brother's owl. Plus ferrets are fun, I'll be able to train him to do all sorts of stuff, with Luca, we'll be able to prank James into oblivion."

Rose frowned. "I thought you didn't like pranks Al?"

Al sighed, "Well, I don't, but I know James will try to prank me and therefore I need to have some preparation."

"Fair point." Rose said. "Hey come on we're stopping."

Sure enough the Hogwarts Express came to a stop at Hogsmede station. Curtains of smoke billowed onto the platform as the three first years made their way to a towering figure.

"Firs' years. Firs' years over 'ere." Hagrid's familiar face wore a beaming smile as the three young students approached. "'Allo there Al! Rosie! And M…Malfoy…"

Hagrid uttered the last name in shock. Never in a million years would he thought that these children, who were practically family, would be hanging out with a Malfoy of all people.

"Hey Hagrid!" Rose and Al launched themselves at the half-giant who gave them a one-armed hug, as the lantern was in the other hand.

Scorpius had heard terrible things about this giant from his father and grandfather. At first he scowled as his two new friends hugged the oaf, but then, against his better judgement, offered Hagrid his hand. "Scorpius Malfoy." He said proudly. The oaf simply shook his hand and nodded, but then his attention turned back to Al and Rose.

"Well, best be off." He said, "That everyone." He scanned the crowd and nodded, "Good, now follow me."

After a five minute walk the crowd of first years arrived at the lake. Albus, Rose and Scorpius could not take their eyes off the giant castle.

"Four to a boat now." Hagrid ordered, as he sat in the one at the head of the group by himself.

Albus, Rose and Scorpius found themselves in a boat with a rather terrified girl.

"Um… I was told b…by some of the boys that you have to f…fight a tr…troll for the sorting…" she squeaked.

Scorpius groaned. "You must be a mud…muggle-born, hehe." He cringed at the dirty looks his friends gave him, particularly Rose, who growled.

"Say that word Malfoy and our friendship is over." She spat.

Scorpius grumbled something incoherent and stared ahead at the castle. Albus put a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder.

"The sorting is really nothing to worry about." He said soothingly, "A silly old hat sits on your head and decides which house you are in, no biggy."

"A hat can think?" The girl exclaimed.

"It can talk as well." Rose said, then she extended her hand politely. "Rose Weasley. Don't worry, my mum is a muggle-born too, you'll understand how things run in no time."

"Albus Potter." Al shook her hand, she giggled.

"That's a weird name. Mine's Iris. Iris Green."

Albus scowled at the fact that she thought his name was weird. I mean, it was, for a muggle. But in the Potter house they had all grown up to respect their names and namesakes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." Iris said hastily, "It's just, I've never heard anyone called Albus before."

"You should hear his middle name." Scorpius sniggered.

"Shut it Scorp." Albus warned, "Yours isn't much better, in fact it's probably worse."

Scorpius growled. "No it's not."

Al smirked. "His name's Scorpius Malfoy."

"Well his middle name is Severus!" Scorpius snarled.

Albus growled. An insult to his name was an insult to his namesake. "Yeah, well your middle name is…what is your middle name exactly?"

Scorpius simply smirked at Albus' stutter and red complexion. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He said smugly.

Albus growled. "I'd like you to…!"

"Knock it off you too!" Rose said. "We're here!"

Sure enough, the boats magically came to a stop and the young students clambered out of their transport. Iris huddled close to Rose as the boys continued to argue over whose name was better. They were silenced as the doors opened and Neville walked down the steps of the castle, his eyes shimmering with excitement.

"Hey Al."

Albus whirled around and saw Alice Longbottom. He grinned. "Hey Alice, where were you on the train? Rose and I couldn't find anyone!"

"Oh I met some new first years, they are really nice…"

"Uh huh!" Neville Longbottom cleared his throat and Alice turned bright red as she realised she had been the only one talking. A couple of boys sniggered, for most knew that Neville was her dad.

"As most of you already know my name is Professor Longbottom, deputy headmaster and Herbology Professor."

Alice beamed proudly and whispered to the nearest student, "And slayer of Nagini, Voldemort's snake, and slayer of Scabior and Fenrir Greyback and was acting leader of the DA."

"Alice." Neville didn't need to say anymore as Alice reddened again and bowed her head in shame. Al, Rose and Scorpius laughed quietly.

"Before you go through these doors I need to tell you of the four Hogwarts houses. They are as follows; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. Most importantly, at the end of the year, the house who wins the most points will win the house cup. Now, follow me and good luck."

This was it. Albus thought. This would determine his future at Hogwarts. This was his moment. His future. His destiny.

* * *

Hope you guys like it. Things are getting interesting now! Please review and enjoy! The sorting is next…


	5. The Sorting

Hi all. Thanks for the reviews, as always they are welcome. So this is it, things are getting interesting now. Disclaimer, no rights belong to me, JK rules all! Enjoy!

* * *

The Sorting

Albus took a deep breath. He glanced at Rose nervously but she was too busy explaining the Great Hall's famous decorations to Iris. He gasped in awe as a thousand magical stars twinkled like jewels imbedded in the milky-way. Iris' was slack-jawed, like a codfish. Scorpius smirked at her expression. Albus nudged him in the ribs. Al then quickly looked towards the Gryffindor table. James gave him the double thumbs up. Fred and Colin both grinned as well as his other cousins, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Molly and Lucy.

The first years gathered in a crowd facing the teachers table. Albus could tell many people were staring at him, curious to see where the second son of the Chosen One would end up. Suddenly, the sorting hat burst into song:

 _Oh you think I may be old_

 _But us old hats are always wise_

 _Sorting another generation_

 _Don't you think time flies?_

 _Now I know you are scared_

 _Don't worry I don't bite_

 _But your fear of a house_

 _You are not sure of might_

Albus swallowed nervously at this.

 _Now you may belong in Gryffindor_

 _Where lie the brave and true_

 _Or are you a studious Ravenclaw_

 _Where you'll discover the old and new_

 _Or a loyal, honest Hufflepuff_

 _Don't discount them yet_

 _Or a cunning Slytherin_

 _Don't judge those you haven't met_

 _So come on, don't be shy_

 _Try me on, you'll see_

 _I know absolutely everything_

 _Even the house for me_

The hat fell silent. The hall burst into a rambunctious applause as Neville picked the hat up gently from the school – those two did have a history after all and Neville always treated it with respect.

"When I call your name, you are to come up and be sorted." Neville took a deep breath, "Allen, Eva."

A dark haired girl, slightly taller than Rose walked confidently up to the stool and sat down. After a moments or so pause, the hat cried,

"RAVENCLAW!"

A loud applause sounded from the Ravenclaw table, as well as from the other houses.

"Atkins, Talia."

A blond haired, slightly plump girl walked to the stool. Her eyes darted wildly round the hall, her hands gripped the seat tightly. She looked absolutely terrified. Albus swallowed hard.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat cried.

She sighed with relief as she scampered off to the Hufflepuff table.

"Burns, Robert."

A burly boy at least a half a head above Albus strode towards the stool. Al gulped.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat had barely touched his head.

"Figures." Rose muttered. Scorpius scowled.

After five minutes or so Rose paled as Neville called her own name. Rose Granger-Weasley walked up to the stool and sat down nervously. She bit her lip as whispers echoed round the hall. _Granger, as in Hermione Granger. Weasley, its Ron Weasley's daughter._

After a few moments of debate the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

There was a huge applause from all around the hall, apart from the Slytherins, who clapped half-heartedly.

"YES ROSIE!" James yelled and gave his cousin a high-five. Neville looked absolutely thrilled.

After the huge applause died down, Neville continued.

"Harrison, Gregory."

A broad-shouldered boy walked up to the stool and sat down, after a moments of deliberation, the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Goyle, Winston."

An even burlier looking boy strode confidently up to the stool. His beady as narrowed at the Gryffindor table as he sat down. Al gulped as whispered filled the hall.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted.

"Duh!" Alice said next to him, "That's _the_ Goyle's son, I bet he's at least a quarter troll, just look at the size of him!"

"Green, Iris."

Iris looked terrified beyond belief as she made her way cautiously to the talking hat. She glanced back at Al who gave her a smile of encouragement. Neville gently placed the hat on her head, and after a few moments of deliberation the hat shouted,

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Despite not being in the same house as Rose, Iris still looked relieved – probably because she wasn't sorted into Slytherin, Al thought glumly.

"Hunter, Oliver."

This was shortly followed by, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus wasn't really listening until Alice's name was called out. Again, whispers started as she sat cautiously on the stool, giving her father a nervous smile. He smiled encouragingly as he placed the sorting hat on his daughter's head. After a couple minutes the hat shouted,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Alice sighed with relief. Her father had the proudest possible smile on his face as she ran to take a seat next to Rose, who clapped her on the back. Neville wiped a small tear from his eye and cleared his throat.

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

Whispers, mostly accusations, filled the Great Hall. Scorpius glanced at Albus, who nodded.

"Go for it mate." Al said genuinely. Scorpius smiled, his usual Malfoy arrogance was non-existence as he sat on the stool.

There was a torturous silence for almost five minutes. The students all started to get impatient, even James shouted out,

"Just sort him in Slytherin, we know that's where he belongs!"

"Quiet Potter!" McGonagall shouted.

Scorpius looked paler and paler as the minutes ticked on by, as though he was going to be physically sick. After a few more seconds, the sorting hat shouted,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Scorpius sat rooted to the chair as the silence in the Great Hall descended upon him like a suffocating blanket.

"Um… M…Mister Malfoy, please join your housemates." Neville stuttered.

The houses began to clap timidly, although the Slytherin table began to jeer and curse Scorpius' name. Scorpius looked like he just wanted to die as he sat opposite Rose. She was the only one in the house who looked thrilled to have him.

After a few more minutes, precisely two Ravenclaws, two Gryffindors, one Hufflepuff and one Slytherin later. It was Albus' turn. The hall went dead silent as he walked up the steps, swallowing nervously as Neville placed the sorting hat on his head.

" _Mmmm… difficult. Difficult like your father was. There's talent, and ambition, and cunning."_

Al's heart sank. He had just seen Scorpius' sorting, he knew if he was sorted into Slytherin, he would receive the same reaction.

" _Why the sudden change of heart my boy. After all, you desire to see Hogwarts unified, well, this is your chance, but you want to be put with your friends, how sentimental."_

Albus grit his teeth. Was the hat being deliberately condescending? " _I want to make the world a better place, but I also want to be in the same house as Rose and Scorpius."_

" _Well, I'm sorry to tell you this Potter, but you can't do both, it's either one, or the other. Create a better world, or be with your friends, it's quite a simple decision actually."_

Albus wanted to scream. _"No it's not. I want to make dad proud, but what will he think of me if I'm in Slytherin, I know Severus will be pleased but what about Granddad, what will he think? What about James? What about Uncle Ron? There's so many reasons why I shouldn't be in Slytherin."_

" _Ah, Mister Potter you could be in any houses. You are extremely loyal to your friends, very clever and true you are brave enough to be in Gryffindor, but that being said it is cowardly to go into a house just because one's friends are in it and not for the right reasons."_

Al closed his eyes. The hat was effectively blackmailing him! Well, not really, but it still felt like it.

" _Okay."_ Al thought, _"Put me where I belong the most."_

" _A wise choice Mister Potter._ " The hat cried, "Better be, SLYTHERIN!"

Albus opened his eyes and saw a sea of stunned ones gaze back at him. Even Scorpius looked shocked, he had obviously hoped Al would be in his house so he wouldn't be alone in a lion's den.

"WHAT!" James shouted. "What! I demand a resort!"

Why? Albus thought. Why did he do this? He wish he could take the last five minutes all back. Please re-sort. He pleaded. Please say Gryffindor. But the old hat was silent. As silent as a grave.

Almost at once the entire Weasley clan, plus Scorpius and most of Gryffindor house jumped to their feet and demanded a resort. Neville looked dumbstruck, as did most of the staff, as he took the hat and pushed Albus gently towards the Slytherin table. Al suddenly found his feet again and sat down next to his new housemates.

"QUIET!" McGonagall shouted.

The hall fell silent as the sorting continued, but many people kept looking Albus' way. Some looked confused, some looked angry, and some looked annoyed, like Rose. Albus looked down at his empty plate, willing himself not to cry. He was the first ever Potter, and the first ever Weasley, to be sorted into Voldemort's house. Only a few of the Slytherins had clapped, but most had given him sour looks. Once Albus had the courage to look up, he briefly caught Scorpius' eye, who gave Albus a sympathetic expression. Al looked back down again, fearing the stern and angry gazes of his family over on the Gryffindor table. Al felt tears begin to well in his eyes. He was so dead. Albus fingered his wand in the pocket of his robes. Was this his destiny? To be hated?

There was a faint clap as the sorting ended, most of the students were too stunned at the previous outcomes. Neville looked Albus' way as he rolled up the parchment and made his way to sit next to McGonagall. All Al could see was confusion and distance in his godfather's expression. He sighed as McGongall stood up, leaning on her walking stick for support she cleared her throat,

"I have a few start of term notices before we begin a delicious feast." She said, clearly not wanting to dwell on the mysterious outcomes of the sorting any further than was necessary. "First of all, will you please all give a warm Hogwarts welcome to the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Delanor, she will also be replacing Horace Slughorn as Head of Slytherin House, for you all know he retired last year. Let's all wish her good luck."

There was a fairly big applause, particularly from the Slytherin table as most sympathised with her brother's cause.

"We have another staffing announcement, as Professor Slughorn is no longer with us, his place will be filled in by Professor Finch, head of Ravenclaw House, good luck to you Professor."

This perked Albus' interest a little, after all, he had always been interested in potions but he hadn't realised Slughorn would be retiring. Surely that would have been mentioned in the Prophet. He quickly glanced at Rose who was looking equally confused, Scorpius caught his eye and shrugged. Professor Finch was a tall, dark haired man with a focused expression. He had a lazy eye but yet his gaze was one that held power and authority. However, most of the students clapped enthusiastically, the Ravenclaw table in particular were ecstatic with their Head of House's promotion.

"Now, as I would like to remind you, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden for a reason." She eyed James and his friends who grinned sheepishly. After all, one couldn't stay too mad at Harry Potter's eldest son for long, James had a knack of getting out of trouble as well as getting into it. "Also, I have a special announcement, a very dear friend of mine and previous student will be coming into Hogwarts once a week to start a duelling club."

There were excited whispers around the Great Hall, Al merely grunted, he didn't particularly want to see his dad at all. He couldn't face the disappointment of being sorted into Slytherin.

"The Head Auror Harry Potter will be taking this club every Tuesday afternoon at three o'clock in the Great Hall. This will start during the first week of November up until Christmas. All students are welcome."

There was a burst of excited applause, particularly from the Gryffindor table.

"Well, as there's nothing more to say, let the feast begin." McGonagall raised her arms and the huge gold platters on the tables filled with food. Despite his misery, Al's mouth began to water as the food appeared. There were mountains of any food you could think of; roast beef, turkey, pork, chicken, lamb, roast potatoes, mashed potatoes, boiled potatoes, fish, all sorts of vegetables, rice, pasta… the list went on and on.

"Go on Potter, try the steak." A voice next to Albus insisted.

Al whirled around, next to him was a mixed tone boy about two years older than himself. The boy smirked.

"Thought I would try to eat you instead?"

Al blanched. "Er…n…no…"

"The name's Zabini, Duke Zabini, fifth year Slytherin prefect." Duke offered his hand, which Albus shook, still bemused.

"So tell us Potter." Another boy sneered, "Why aren't you with the Gryffs?"

Albus could just tell from the boy's beady eyes and fixed jaw that he was not as friendly as Duke. This boy was a first year, Al almost groaned out-loud, he was going to be living with him for the next seven years.

"Shut it Goyle, let the kid eat." Duke snapped. "We are lucky to have him, we only got a handful of first years as it is. Seven, Goyle that's all, every one counts."

Goyle growled, "Don't go soft on him, Zabini, you of all people should be able to spot a lion in a snake's skin."

"Agreed." Another first year said. Al gulped, he recognised the burly boy from the sorting. Robert Burns.

"Wow, how poetic, you aren't as dumb as you look Goyle." A girl a couple of seats down from them exclaimed. Goyle clenched his fists but decided to ignore the comment and began to eat the huge plate of food in front of him.

"I'm Sarah Clearwater, Potter." The dark haired girl smirked, "Don't get too bummed about the sorting, Slytherin's great."

Al stared at the girl and he gave a small smile. Of course, her family had all been in Ravenclaw, Dominique had told him about her sorting.

Albus still received a few sour looks from several Slytherins further down the table, and particularly from Goyle, who was sitting opposite him, which was quite disconcerting. However, he managed to exchange a few words with Harrison, another first year who sat diagonally to Albus, next to Goyle. However, apart from that, he barely talked at all, Goyle had even glared at Harrison, purposefully preventing the boy from speaking to Albus. All the other Slytherin first years were either eating as much as they could – like Goyle, or in animated conversation.

After desert the plates magically disappeared and the Great Hall fell silent as McGonagall stood up warily.

"Now, before you go I want to say a few more words. As is custom at the end of every start of year feast, please can we have a moments silence for the fallen. As you all know, the Battle of Hogwarts took place almost twenty years ago. Many of you would not be here today if it were not for the bravery of the witches and wizards who sacrificed themselves for a better future. Please bow your heads in respect."

Al glanced briefly at the staff table, Neville and Hagrid looked particularly solemn, their eyes grey and downcast with memory. After a minutes silence McGonagall flicked her wand and the fifty candles behind the staff's table seemed to glow even brighter.

"Now off to bed, no dawdling."

"That was cheerful." Zabini drawled. "Alright first years follow me."

"Pathetic." Goyle snarled. Albus shot him a glare that would have made his mother proud.

"Got something to say Potter?" Burns jibed.

Al kept his mouth shut as they followed Duke from the Great Hall and into the Dungeons. Al caught James' eye as he left the Great Hall. James scowled at him as he walked with the other Slytherins. Al felt a lump in his throat and willed himself not to cry as Rose and Scorpius were in animated conversation, although Scorpius still looked so pale, as pale as Headless Nick, as they followed Victoire up to Gryffindor Tower. Albus scowled at Scorpius… that should be him!

"Oi! Potter!" Harrison shouted. Albus snapped out of his reverie as he realised the first years had almost disappeared from his sight, he ran to catch up, ignoring the accusatory stares from the other students.

"He's going to lose us points, I just know it." One of the first year girls spoke up, she flicked her dark brown hair in his face as he caught up with them. Albus glared at her,

"No I'm not. I just wanted…" Al bit his lip.

"You wanted to go cry to your brother?" Goyle sneered.

"No!" Al exclaimed indignantly. The girl who had spoken previously sniggered.

"Winston, leave him, he's not worth it."

"Who are you?" Al said, he had never been spoken to like this before. Now he knew why Slytherin had such a bad reputation.

"Bellatrix Nott. Brother of Reginald Nott, he's head boy." She said proudly.

Albus gaped, no wonder the girl hated him. "Nott, as in…"

Bellatrix's face darkened and her eyes seemed to pierce through Al's skull. He swallowed nervously, "Yes, _Potter_ , if you had been paying attention in the sorting you wouldn't have needed to ask. And if you say a bad word against my father, I will make your life a living hell."

Al's eyes narrowed. "Noted. I was going to say I'm sorry about your dad, but go ahead, I'm already there anyway."

Bellatrix's eyes widened in surprise. She shared a bewildered glance with Goyle who shrugged. "I don't know what game you are playing Potter, but we are watching you."

Albus nodded and the seven new Slytherins, plus their prefect, led them down the winding corridors and moving staircases of Hogwarts, into the cold dungeons. Albus' mood lightened slightly as he stared at the wondrous carvings that decorated the entrance to the Slytherin common room. His heart almost stopped, Bellatrix gave a frightened gasp as the first years saw the Black Lake above them. However, no water ever reached their heads. Al giggled as he tried to jump up to reach the rolling waves above them, the tips of his fingers brushed against the cool surface of the lake.

"Potter." Duke warned. "Don't touch the lake."

Al nodded, sighing in disappointment.

The troop finally reached the round entrance to the common room. Duke faced the wall and said clearly,

"Severus Snape."

Albus grinned as the door to the common room opened of its own accord. He, along with the other first years, stumbled into the common room, many of them were still staring at the lake above them.

"Welcome to the Slytherin Common room." Duke said proudly, "Now, most of you have noticed the Black Lake above us. It was originally covered by a ceiling, rather than by enchantments, but during the Battle of Hogwarts, the dungeons were bombarded by Death Eaters who tried to recruit more followers in the midst of the battle, as such, the ceiling caved, luckily no one was hurt, but enchantments were thus placed after the battle as a makeshift ceiling. The new décor is now so popular with the students - that the staff decided to keep it this way. Now, girls dormitories are down the stairs to your left, boys to your right. All of your belongings have already been brought up. But one word of caution…" Duke let his piercing gaze fall on each of the first years, many shrank back under his seemingly harsh gaze, Al, however, stood tall, eyeing the boy cautiously, "Since the war, Slytherin house has a poor reputation, I want you lot to think this through before we go to bed: should we stick to our old beliefs yet be hated, or should we try and build a better future through house unity." He gave them a small smile, Al caught his eye and smiled back, and Duke left them and made his way to his own dormitory. Once he was out of ear shot, Bellatrix scoffed.

"So our house is full of blood traitors now?"

Al scowled, thanking Merlin that he wasn't in the same dorm as her, "Shut up Bellatrix. Just because someone isn't afraid to move on doesn't mean that you should take out your own fear on him!"

Harrison stared at Albus in a mixture of awe and trepidation, the other seventh years merely scowled at him. Bellatrix elbowed him roughly as she made her way to her own dorm,

"Try and decide whose side you are on, Potter." She snarled, "Your house's, or your family's, take your pick."

Al's face fell as Goyle cracked his knuckles in agreement. Albus sighed as he made his way to his own dorm, unaware that a familiar pair of eyes were watching him from a certain portrait.

Al was glad none of the other Slytherin boys were here to see him cry. He collapsed onto his bed, uncharacteristically ignoring Luca completely and eventually his cries evolved into small sniffles. Al had never felt so alone in his life, and for once in his life, he was actually dreading Hogwarts.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, as always please review. Thanks guys :)


	6. A New Day

So this is it. First day of Hogwarts. As always JK owns all. And thanks for the reviews and favs, each one keeps me motivated! :)

* * *

A New Day

"Move Potter!" Al was woken harshly and cried out in shock as he felt a palm of a hand slap his face. He hated being woken up early, but didn't say anything as Goyle grit his teeth, his molars grinding against one another fiercely.

Al groaned. "I'm up, okay?"

Burns snarled, "Don't lose us points on our first day."

The two walked out and Albus sighed, dreading the day ahead. No doubt Neville would have already told his parents that he was sorted into Voldemort's house. Why did he have the desire to make a difference? Why didn't he just go to Gryffindor? Why?!

"Hey." It was Harrison, Al was struggling to remember the kid's first name. "Er… you okay? That was a bit uncalled for… what they did… I mean…"

Albus shrugged. "I'm okay, James is much worse when he wakes me up." Al's face fell as he mentioned his brother. He sighed.

"Well, I'll see you, I guess." Harrison said awkwardly and the other boy made his way to the door, but paused at the entrance. "You miss them, don't you?"

Al snorted. "Bet they don't miss me. Probably think I'll become the next Lord Voldemort."

Harrison squeaked at the mention of the Dark Lord's name. "Er… bye." The boy sprinted out of the dormitory as though Voldemort himself were after him. Al sighed, great way to make new friends, Al. He thought savagely as he pulled on his robes, bet Harrison thinks I will become the next Dark Lord.

Al felt horrible. He felt as though he was going to be sick. How could he let this happen to him? How could the sorting hat do this to him? Everyone hated him. The Slytherins hated him. His family hated him. Even Neville hated him. What would his father think? Al gulped as he shakily stood out of bed and followed Harrison into the Common Room. A sea of students stared at him through either angry or confused eyes. Al gulped as he spotted Bellatrix, a dark smirk etched on her face. Unbeknownst to him though, a pair of dark yet concerned eyes were watching him from above. Sorrow was etched in their irises.

"Go back to the Gryffs Potter." A voice said suddenly. Albus whirled around and in front of him stood a large, burly fifth year, with menacing grey eyes and dirty blonde hair. Albus gulped. This was Reuben Yaxley. A terror amongst terrors. The boy smirked dangerously and shoved Albus roughly to the floor. Albus tripped over his feet and landed on his side on the stone floor. He gasped in pain as a bruise formed.

"Stay down, Potter. You are not wanted in this house, nor will you ever be."

Albus gritted his teeth as Yaxley laughed nastily.

"I…" Albus had words formed… but he couldn't speak. His mouth was dry and his tongue felt heavy. Yaxley glared at the boy. The other students surrounding them began to shout. "Beat his head in." "Make him pay for his father's sins." "Kill the blood traitor."

Albus had never felt so terrified in his life. Not even the time he had been lost in Diagon Alley, away from his parents…alone.

Suddenly a hand gripped Yaxley's arm – the one which held Albus' robes.

"Let. The kid. Go."

For a few seconds neither of the Slytherin students spoke as they stared at each other. Duke narrowed his eyes, however, in the end Yaxley dropped Albus and he once again fell harshly on the floor.

"You're next Zabini." Yaxley snarled. "Have fun with the blood traitor. I'll see you on the Quidditch Pitch."

"Only if you make the team." Duke said darkly.

Yaxley spat at Albus' form on the floor and he and his gang marched out of the Common Room, followed by most of the first years like Bellatrix and Winston, who were each giving Albus dirty looks. Albus felt like crying. But he refused to. Only Harrison stayed.

"Here." Duke held out his hand. Albus took it and he was pulled to his feet.

"You seem like a good kid, Potter." Duke said warmly. "I know my dad isn't fond of your dad and I'm supposed to hate you and all but I think I can make up my own mind who to befriend and who to hate." Duke then whispered. "I've cost my reputation helping you out, Potter. Don't make me regret my choice."

Albus nodded his head furiously and made his way out of the Common Room. He wish he could go home. He didn't want to be here. For the first time in his life, he never thought he wouldn't want to be at Hogwarts.

Albus could see people pointing. He could hear the whispers even though he pretended he couldn't. He couldn't even look at his brother. He glanced at the Teacher's table. Neville gave him a pained looked. Albus wanted to run up and hug his Godfather. But would he even want to be his Godfather anymore?

Albus sat down on the Slytherin table, next to Duke. There was an empty space next to him. Bellatrix sat two places away from him. There was nobody opposite him. Was this how his dad had felt when he was all alone? Albus looked at the toast on his plate. He couldn't eat.

"The owls are coming." Harrison piped up. And indeed the wings and hoots and squawks of owls could be heard. Albus glanced at the Gryffindor table. He spotted Scorpius. The boy looked just as miserable as him. But at least he had Rose chatting away at his side. Albus had nobody. Duke only stood up for him because he was a Prefect. That was his job.

Albus took a deep breath Herwina dropped a pile of letters in front of him. Albus' eyes widened at the bundle. Well sh… no he couldn't… he never swore. But this was the closest he ever felt to. His whole family must have heard. Great. They have all probably sent him hate mail.

Bellatrix eyed the pile and had the cruellest grin on her face one could imagine. Albus glared at her lethal expression, her hooked nose etched towards his letters.

"You're adoring fans?" She said nastily. Albus simply ignored her and undid the string tying the pile together. He fed Herwina a bit of his toast. She tooted affectionately. At least his family's animals didn't hate him. She flew away, soaring into the sky.

Albus didn't notice Professor Delanor hand out timetables. All he was focused on were his letters. The first one. Albus' heart sank. It was from Uncle Ron. He ripped it opened and read it, very quickly, as though it were a band aid.

 _Hi Al, it's your Uncle Ron here. I came into the ministry today and heard the strangest rumours. Apparently you've been sorted into Slytherin? I told them, my nephew, Albus, never, he's the sweetest kid I know, he's not some wanna-be Dark Lord. I refuse to believe it. Al please say it's not true. Are you rebelling against your dad if you are in Slytherin? Come on kid, give me something to work with here. Just don't go cursing your cousin Rosie. Or any of the Gryffindors for that matter. Don't be brainwashed by the other snakes. Just. I don't know. I've got to go. Bye Al._

Al sighed. It could have been much worse. But how could his Uncle even think that he would curse anyone, let alone Rose?

The next one was from his Aunt Hermione.

 _Dear Albus Severus Potter._

 _Rose has told me about your sorting. I am deeply shocked but I also refuse to treat you any differently. There is always a reason behind everything that happens. Rose told me Malfoy's son is in Gryffindor. Maybe the hat is using you two to demonstrate house unity. Don't worry about your father. Harry was neither shocked nor disgusted. I'm sure he's very proud of you. As long as you keep your head down and worry about your studies, we will all be very proud of you. There is a reason for this, Albus. There has to be._

 _Yours Affectionately,_

 _Aunt Hermione_

Al smiled, trust Aunt Hermione to try and come up with reasoning behind his sorting. The next one… Al's stomach dropped… it was from Granddad Weasley.

 _Morning Al. I just don't understand. You are perfectly good. I don't understand how someone as good as you could possibly be sorted into Slytherin. You just don't seem like a snake. I always thought you'd make a great Gryffindor and do our house proud. Your Grandma says hi. Please write back soon._

 _Grandad Weasley_

Al's heart sank. It wasn't nasty but at the same time he could almost feel Arthur's anger and disappointment. He usually signed his letters with love before his name. Al felt tears prick his eyes as he opened the next one. Disappointment radiated off all of these letters. As though it was infectious with letter writing. At least Aunt Hermione's was sensitive. Al took a deep breath as he read the next one… from his father…

 _My dearest Albus,_

 _I am so proud, son. I am proud and honoured that you have been sorted into Slytherin. You have the makings of a remarkable wizard. I know you will bring honour to the Slytherin house. It is a fine house. It is cunning, ruthless but the Slytherins are loyal until the very end. They are just as brave as Gryffindors and most are just as smart as Ravenclaws. You are all the houses, just because you are in Slytherin doesn't make you any less my son, just as it doesn't make you any less a Hogwarts student. As I said to you on the platform, I was almost made a Slytherin… does that make me evil? Does it make you evil? No. You are my son. You are brave. I love you so much._

 _With much love,_

 _Dad._

 _P.s. You're mother fully supports my opinion. Lily and Kreacher say hi._

Albus had never felt so much relief as it did now. His dad still loved him. He was still a Potter. He was still his father's son. Duke noticed Al's smile and nudged him. Al looked up at the Prefect who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Knew your family'd accept you. They're Potters after all." Duke slapped Al's back affectionately and then sniggered, pointing to Scorpius. "Not so sure young Malfoy's got the same luck."

Al pushed Duke's hand aside and turned his gaze towards his friend's. Scorpius looked as though he wanted to cry. His head was buried in his hands. Rose looked like she too had been punched in the gut. Al managed to catch her eye. She shook her head sadly. As Al twisted his head around to look at his timetable, he saw James' angry glare and his other cousins' frowning faces. Al scrunched his face up, his father's words seemed to have vanished. All he could think about was Scorpius' heartbroken expression and James' harsh glare. Determined not to cry, he took a few mouthfuls of toast and grabbed his timetable and ran out of the hall – most eyes were on him as he left.

* * *

As always, please review, and the next chapter will be along shortly :)


	7. The Kindness of Strangers

Hello all. Hope you are enjoying it so far. This chapters a bit longer than the one I posted yesterday, I realised it was a bit short. So this is Al's first day of lessons. Don't worry, the story will develop more shortly. As always please review, each one makes my day. :) I may post another chapter later on today. Like I said, reviews keep me motivated. Thanks for all the favs and follows guys. Enjoy!

* * *

The Kindness of Strangers

His first lesson was Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs. Albus had no one to sit next to. The Slytherins refused to sit next to him, as did the Hufflepuffs. McGonagall looked older than usual as she stood up, resting her weight against her walking stick.

"Welcome to Transfiguration." She smiled, but her smile wavered as she saw Albus. Albus sighed and he looked down at his desk.

"In this class you will be learning how to transform say a button to a beatle, a needle into a hamster, a toad into a bowl. Here, within the laws of transfiguration, virtually any mass can be changed into something entirely different. However, for now, we will learn basic theory before you can go on to master such spells."

The class moaned and sighed with disappointment. McGonagall gazed sharply around the room.

"I may be old, but I am not deaf. Now let's start by copying some notes for that instead of a demonstration I was willing to do."

Even Albus groaned with annoyance. Transfiguration ticked by slowly. Finally it ended. Mcgonagall had given them a foot long essay to explain the basics of Transfiguration. No one had yet spoken to Albus.

Albus glanced at his timetable. His next lesson was History of Magic with the Ravenclaws, then lunch, followed by Defence Against the Dark Arts with the Hufflepuffs again. Al bit his lip in disappointment, he won't be seeing Rose or Scorpius until tomorrow morning in Potions.

History of Magic was as boring as his dad had described. The old ghost of Professor Binns droned on and on about famous witches and wizards, even briefly mentioning the Battle of Hogwarts. Finally it ended. Al avoided lunch. He hated the stares. He would rather starve than be humiliated by his fellow housemates again. Instead he went up to the Owlery and read the rest of his letters. Al took a deep breath, the next one was from his Uncle George.

 _Al, you are still called Al right, not some reptilian nick-name or anything._

Al frowned. That was possibly the worst joke his uncle had ever made.

 _I don't believe it mate. Fred told me you were in Slytherin. Any nephew of mine whose been sorted into Slytherin is… well I just…I don't know what to say. Ask McGonagall for a resort. I'm sure she can make an exception this once._

 _Fred._

Al's eyes hardened. He couldn't believe how judgemental his family were being. Oh no. He thought. Would the Daily Prophet get a word about his sorting? Would everyone judge him?

The next letter was from his mum. Al held his breathe.

 _Dear Albus,_

 _Sweetie you have done nothing wrong. I know your dad has written to you but I wanted to write as well. I am proud of you, we both are. I know the rest of the family may be shocked, but eventually everyone will come round. We are Weasleys after all, stubborn until we don't know what's good for us. I don't want you to be hard on yourself. I would rather you be placed in the house which suits you best, rather than the house everyone wants you to be in. That to me is true bravery of even the bravest Gryffindor._

 _I love you, sweetie. Never forget. Write to me soon. I want to know how your classes are going._

 _Love Mum xx_

Al wiped a tear from his eye. His mum was the best. His parents were. He was very lucky to have such parents. He only hoped Scorpius mum and dad would be as kind as his were. Instead of reading the rest of the letters, which were probably more along the lines of Uncle George's letter rather than his mum's, he flicked through the envelopes, but stopped when he came across an untidy scrawl on a bit of parchment. He recognised the writing at once.

 _Al,_

 _How would you feel about coming to tea at my hut next Friday after class? You can bring Rose of course, and even Malfoy, he seemed nothin' like his dad. Don't worry about the sorting, I'm know with Sarah Clearwater, she's in Slytherin and she's a great girl._

 _Hagrid_

Al smiled. At least Hagrid was fine with him being in Slytherin, he wasn't so sure about Neville though.

Al soon realised it was quarter to two, he needed to head off to double Defence against the Dark Arts. Al stood up and shook the grime from his robes. He turned around and walked towards the exit, however, as soon as he turned the corner, there stood James and his friends, who narrowed his eyes as soon as he saw his younger brother.

Both brothers stared at each other for a few long seconds. Not wanting to look away. Al could hardly breathe. Since when was he ever scared of James? Fred and Collin glared at him but Al didn't care about them at the moment, all he cared about was his brother.

It was James who broke the silence. "How could you, Al?" he cried. "How could you get sorted into Slytherin, you know I never meant what I said over the summer? You're Gryffindor through and through!"

Al's eyes narrowed. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

James gritted his teeth. "You're a disappointment to the name Potter! I can't believe you're my brother!" With that the eldest Potter boy marched up to the Owlery, Fred and Collin trudged behind him, although they did look a bit shocked that James would say such a thing. Al, meanwhile, felt tears prick his eyes. He knew in his gut that his relationship with his brother was changed forever. The elder brother who carried him all the way back to the house when he fell off his broom… the elder brother who stayed with him when he had a nightmare so he could sleep… the elder brother who let him have the last slice of cake… he was gone… maybe forever.

Al had no retort. He just felt drained. He felt sick. He stumbled down the steps, clutching his letters. He couldn't hear anything. He could barely register his feet moving one foot after another. All he could hear were James' words in his head. After ten minutes he eventually made it to the DA corridor. He could hear the teacher already talking. He didn't care that he was late. His brother hated him.

He walked slowly into the classroom. The students turned around and Professor Delanor raised an eyebrow.

"Mister Potter I presume?" She said.

"Y…yes." Al sniffed, rubbing his eye to hide the tears. He could hear Bellatrix smothering her laughter.

"You are twenty minutes late." She said cryptically.

"I'm sorry…I…twenty minutes… I was sure…" Al stuttered. Great. Just great.

"Yes. I don't know what kept you and I don't care to know. You should be on time. Please take a seat. Five points from Slytherin for tardiness, Mister Potter. Please see me tomorrow after school, I do not want any of my students missing class."

Al felt cold. His stomach flipped. He'd totally forgotten she was the new Head of Slytherin. Great. He just made a wonderful first impression.

"Sit." She said cryptically.

Al stumbled as he sat down in an empty desk near the back. A couple of students laughed. Al felt his pale skin blush on his cheeks.

Al barely paid attention to the lesson. He just wanted to curl up into a ball. Normally he loved Defence, at least the stuff his dad had taught him, but now… he couldn't care.

Class finished. It was the end of a long day. The students filed out of the classrooms. Al tried to get out before the other Slytherins, but was unsuccessful, and as they walked down the corridor, Goyle tripped him over, sending him face planting over the stone floor. Al refused to cry as Goyle and Burns high-fived each other as they stepped over him as though he were a carpet. Al stood up, he hissed as he touched his lip. It was cut.

"Let me get those for you."

Al whirled around. A girl with blonde pigtails bent down and helped Albus collect his books. She gave him a sympathetic expression as he stood up. She straightened up too.

"Thanks." Al mumbled.

"Don't mention it." The girl smiled. "My name's Clara. Clara Turing. Who are you?"

Al raised his eyebrow. "You don't know?"

Clara scrunched her face, "Should I? Are you a famous wizard or something? I…" she lowered her voice, "I'm muggle-born. I know a few students are but some are… mean about it."

Al gave her a small smile. "Sorry. I mean, I'm not sorry about you being muggle-born, I mean about the people who don't treat you well for it…"

Clara smirked as Al stuttered. Al cleared his throat, he still had some pride left. "Sorry no I'm not famous… well, my dad is. He's Harry Potter."

"I've heard people talk about him." Clara said excitedly. "He defeated the Dark Lord didn't he?"

Al blushed. "Yeah."

"Wow!" Clara said. "Actually, now that I think about it, I overheard some of the students talking about you…er…" she bit her lip. Al scowled. They obviously hadn't been speaking of him very highly. Making up nasty rumours about him behind his back. "S…sorry." Clara stuttered, noticing his angry gaze, "Did I offend you?"

"No, you didn't." Al sighed. "I don't think I'll go to the Great Hall tonight. Just thinking about all the homework I've got..."

"Why?" Clara interrupted, concerned, "You need to eat?"

"I'd rather be alone, I hate being whispered about behind my back. I mean, it's going to be worse now and I'm sure the Daily Prophet has talked about me. Everyone will think…"

"Should you care about what others think?" Clara said.

Al glanced at her, not sure if he wanted to look at her in her eye. Was he being cowardly? … yes… but…

"Look. Sooner or later you're going to have to face them." Clara said. "I remember I was bullied in my prep school. This girl, Ellen Jones, she made fun of my buck teeth. To top it all off when I was ten my parents divorced and well, people didn't want to be around me, especially as she made my life a living hell, saying I was the one who caused it. I'm an only child, you see."

Al gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, Clara. Although." He sighed. "I sometimes wish I was an only child."

Clara widened her eyes in shock. "You can't say that."

Al suddenly felt guilty. "Look, my sister, Lily, she's great and I love her, but James…"

Clara suddenly took Albus by the arm and led him to the staircases.

"Hey!" Al cried. "I can walk."

"Your brother will come round." Clara said.

Al realised where Clara was taking them when ten minutes later they stopped outside Ravenclaw tower. There were a few students chatting outside the entrance, many of them stopped when they saw Albus and glared at him. Al shrank under their gaze. Clara seemed oblivious to this and turned to face Al.

"Well, this is me." She said. "Remember what I said Al. See you around."

Al couldn't help but smirk as Clara answered the riddle and skipped through the portrait. She was a strange girl. But she was the first student who had spoken kindly to Al all day. She was something.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :)


	8. Potions Class

Hi all. I decided to upload another chapter. Hope you enjoy. As always please review and I'll upload another chapter. Probably tomorrow or the next few days. So enjoy and read and review please! Thanks guys! And thanks for all the reviews so far! :)

* * *

Potions Class

Al sighed as he woke up the next morning. He had gone to the Great Hall for dinner. Most of the students had stopped and stared at him as he entered. He had never eaten dinner so fast.

It was 8 o'clock and Al was sitting at the Slytherin table, away from the other students as usual, and he was glaring at the Daily Prophet's headline.

 **A Disastrous Sorting for the Potter Boy. What does this mean for our future?**

He could feel the angry glares on his back and he hurriedly ate his breakfast, so much so that he almost choked on his toast. He scanned his timetable. He had Potions with the Gryffindors first. Al's face lit up momentarily, and then he bit his lip. It would be the first time he would speak to Rose since the sorting. Al made his way to the dungeons, which were becoming more and more familiar. That scared him.

It was ten o'clock by the time he made his way into the dingy potions classroom. The air smelt like rotten eggs…or was that simply Al's imagination. Al managed to avoid the hard stares of the other Gryffindors, but his heart leapt with joy as he saw Scorpius and Rose together.

"Al!" Rose squealed, ignoring her fellow Gryffindors she hugged Albus as he sat next to them. "Albus what were you thinking?!" she then slapped him on the arm, much to the amusement of the other students.

"I…I…I'm sorry?" Albus stuttered, smiling sheepishly. Rose rolled her eyes.

"I don't care what the others think." She then lowered her voice. "You could help me prank Bellatrix, she tripped me over in the corridor on the way to class, and I've heard she hasn't treated you very well."

"I don't like…" Albus was about to say he didn't like pranks, but then Rose's pleading eyes bored into his green ones. She had been the first student in his year to speak to him. He owed her that much. "Okay, I'll do it." He whispered, thanking Merlin that Bellatrix was the other side of the classroom and was in conversation with her friend Mandy Scarlet, another Slytherin girl in his year.

"Hey Scorp." Al said solemnly, he could see his friend was still upset.

Scorpius shook his head and sighed. "It's bad Al. Father says my Grandfather has disowned me. Father refuses to let that happen. Apparently Grandfather wants me to enrol in Durmstrang."

"Scorpius." Al said, putting a, what he hoped was a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, "I know how you feel. You want to hang out after lunch today?" Albus asked hopefully, hoping his friend would cheer up.

"Come on Scorp, it'll be fun, and I'll hex anyone who dares to make fun of you two." Rose said, smirking as Scorpius' face brightened, ever so slightly.

"M'kay." He mumbled.

"Hope I'm not interrupting you three." A voice above them said. The three of them froze and looked up. A dark haired man with pale blue eyes stood before them. He was had a bony frame yet he gave off the appearance that he could carry ten men. Albus frowned.

"The lesson started three minutes ago."

Albus' eyes widened as he realised who it was. It was the Head of Ravenclaw, Professor Finch. Albus, Rose and Scorpius blushed as the others blushed as the rest of the class laughed. Bellatrix and Winston, as well as some of the Gryffindors, were howling as though their humiliation was the funniest thing in the world.

"Sorry Professor Finch." Albus said quietly.

"Sorry, Professor." Rose and Scorpius both muttered after him.

Professor Finch gave them both a cold stare, but then, his face brightened. "Apology accepted, dears. Now, each of you may be wondering why you need to study potions. Well let me tell you; the study of potions has helped increased wizarding knowledge of medicine, science and most other important areas in the ministry. St Mungo's has discovered most of its cures thanks to Potions. How do you think Wolfspane was invented? What about Liquid Luck? What about Veritiserum? – a dangerous truth telling potion that was used in the Great Wizarding War."

Rose and Albus gulped as he said this. Al remembered overhearing his mother comforting his dad one night when he had had a nightmare. Al had never seen his dad so distressed before. He had been so scared. He had never told his dad that he saw him like that as well. Although he had a feeling that Harry had heard him.

"Now. I believe in a practical approach." Professor Finch smirked. "By the end of this week I want you all to search and obtain the ingredients for…drum roll please…"

The class drummed their hands on the desks as the Professor flicked his wand and a piece of white chalk magically drew a name of a potion. It spelt:

" _Laughing Potion"_

Albus and Rose nudged each other. Some of the class looked pleased, others looked downright disappointed.

"Can't go onto the Draught of Living Death straight away, my dears." Professor Finch brushed his brown bangs from out of his eyes. He smiled. "Now I want each of you to work with a partner. We will practice boiling simple ingredients in a cauldron."

This was the first lesson Albus had really enjoyed. The science behind potion making was fascinating. Severus' tutoring had paid off. For half way through the lesson, Professor Finch asked a question.

"As we are learning about the techniques of the cauldron, can anyone tell me how many types of cauldrons there are, and their names?"

All of the students looked bemused. Some shrugged their shoulders.

"Why'd you need different types?" Winston's said stupidly. "You just need a cauldron."

"Different types of cauldrons, Mister Goyle, are necessary for different potions." Professor Finch said sternly, clearly not amused.

"No one?" The Professor said. "I was hoping you lot would be brave enough to give it a go." He said, "Especially there being Gryffindors here." He glanced at Rose and smiled. "What about you, Weasley?"

Rose turned a shade of pink and said, "Um, it's Granger-Weasley and I haven't read about Cauldrons yet. I have finished all of my other modules for my other subjects, I unfortunately went onto potions last. I do know about the twelve uses of dragon blood though." Rose said proudly.

"Go ahead then, Miss Weasley." Professor Finch smiled, ignoring the Slytherins' smirks and gagging noises. Rose recited the uses of dragon blood without a fault.

"Merlin's beard, that is quite impressive for a first year." Professor Finch said, "Even though it was not the question, Miss Weasley, I shall nevertheless award five points to Gryffindor."

The Gryffindors cheered as Rose turned bright scarlet. Scorpius nudged her affectionately. Al rolled his eyes. Wait… shouldn't he be saying 'good job' to her?

"Mister Potter." Professor Finch. "Could you hazard a guess? Could you name all of the cauldrons?"

Albus went deathly pale. He could see Bellatrix sliding her hand across her throat, as though warning him that if he got it wrong, she would make him pay later. Of course Albus knew all of the Cauldrons, even the joke ones, Severus always taught him to learn everything, even the simple things, which is what Rose seemed to have forgotten in his case, for Al knew she had read the basic books of potions, but Rose's mind was structured, she remembered things that would most likely appear on exams. Albus took a deep breathe,

"There's the Collapsible Cauldron, exploding Cauldron, sloshing cauldron and cheese cauldron, uh…" Albus went pale as a few students laughed at the absurd names, "Oh no they are just joke ones, the last few…" Al looked at Professor Finch who smiled warmly.

"Continue Albus." He said.

"Er…there's the copper Cauldron, Brass Cauldron, and the Pewter cauldron, which is the most commonly used cauldron in Potions, there is the silver cauldron and there is also the gold cauldron, which many people believe was used in the making of the Philosopher's stone. Also there's a self-stirring cauldron which is also used for cooking as well as Potion-making."

Albus bit his lip as the class looked at him with shocked expressions, even Rose and Scorpius looked impressed.

"Merlin's beard, Albus!" Professor Finch exclaimed, "That was far more information than I was possibly hoping for. Therefore, I will award ten points to Slytherin house."

Albus sighed in relief. Although the Slytherins did not cheer for him like they normally did when they won house points, Harrison and Burns clapped timidly, but stopped when Bellatrix sent an evil glare their way. Scorpius thumped his friend on the back.

"Good show, mate." He grinned, ignoring the glares from the Gryffindors.

"Albus, have you taken potions' lessons before?" Professor Finch asked, his blue eyes shone with excitement.

"Uh, no sir. Well not exactly, sir…" Albus stuttered, "See, there's a portrait at my house, and he knows a few things about potions, I've learnt a lot of tips over the years."

"And who would this portrait be of, would you mind me asking?" Professor Finch asked kindly, even the other students looked curious, Harrison in particular, who was staring at Albus with something akin to awe.

Al reddened as he mumbled, "Professor Severus Snape."

Scorpius stared at him open mouthed. "Blimey Al, even _we_ don't have a portrait of Professor Snape back in our Manor, you know he was my Father's Godfather?"

Now it was Albus to stare opened mouthed at Scorpius, "Severus was _your_ father's godfather?"

"Yep!" Scorpius beamed proudly, although some of the Gryffindors still gave him sour looks. "What?" He cried indignantly, "Professor Snape was a war hero, even Harry Potter says so!"

"Quite. Quite." Professor Finch agreed, noticing the tension in the room. "Albus do you mind me asking you a few more questions?"

"Not at all." Al said, he felt a lot more confident now that he had gained ten points for Slytherin, even Bellatrix hadn't gained points yet. He almost felt…pride… for the first time since he was sorted into Slytherin.

"What are the main ingredients to make a sleeping potion?" Professor Finch asked.

Al suddenly laughed. He hadn't meant to, but this was just too ironic.

"Sorry?" Professor Finch frowned, along with the rest of the class.

"Sorry Professor, but that was the first question Professor Snape asked my dad in his first potions lesson." Al said. Professor Finch raised an eyebrow, as did Rose and Scorpius.

"Freaky." Scorpius murmured, he wasn't the only one who said it.

"Well not in that context but…" Al said, turning red, "You need asphodel and wormwood and this sleeping potion is so powerful it is also known as the Draught of Living Death. Which you mentioned earlier Professor."

After quizzing Al on a few more questions, Professor Finch stopped and smiled at the Potter.

"Albus, I have to say, never before in my career has a first year student answered that level of Potion making with such perfection."

Albus blushed furiously, as he received a mixture of impressed looks and also some students looked annoyed, particularly as Rose looked… slightly jealous.

"Sir." She suddenly said, "You can ask me any question."

"Sorry Miss Granger-Weasley, I don't have any more questions." Professor Finch said, "Another ten points to Slytherin. Now could you please all copy that down, some of those will help you with the ingredients you need to gather for the Laughing Potion."

Al smiled to himself. This was a victory. Even though Bellatrix was still glaring at him… well… was that any different.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys. Will upload the next chapter soon! And next chapter will be longer, and more intense, so looking forward to reading your comments.


	9. Confrontation

So this will be the last chapter of the day. I'm not sure when I'll update next, I will update in the next few days but as I said before, please take your time to review, I really appreciate each one, they keep me motivated! Thanks :)

* * *

Confrontation

"Holy cow Albus!" Scorpius exclaimed as they walked out of the Potions classroom. "When were you going tell me you were so good at Potions?"

Al grinned at the look of awe on Scorpius' face. "Well, to be fair I haven't been able to see you much lately."

Scorpius' expression grew sour. "Tell me about it. Gryffindor's a nightmare. I've been pranked endlessly, especially by your brother. The other day, he and some other boys put my hand in a bucket of hot water beside my bed and consequently I wet the bed." Scorpius looked glum as his mind replayed the memory.

"Rose why didn't you do anything?" Al accused.

Rose huffed, crossing her arms. "Well I'm sorry Albus, but as you have probably noticed, I'm a _girl_ and I'm not allowed in the boys' dormitory. I told James to lay off Scorp."

"Okay." Al raised his arms in surrender. "Don't bite my head off. You aren't still jealous about me being the star pupil of potions?" Al smiled cockily as Rose nudged him playfully.

"Pff, as _if_ you could beat _my_ charms score on the pop quiz today." Rose smirked cockily.

"You guys had a pop quiz on your first lesson?" Al cried. "And I thought McGonagall was harsh. What's the charms teacher like?"

"Oh she's interesting. A plain weirdo if you ask me, maybe she has a squib on her side of the family." Scorp cackled, Rose sent him a fowl look.

Al had heard about the new charms teacher from a few of the Slytherins at breakfast. Professor Flitwick had unfortunately passed away a few years ago, he was replaced by Professor Cranley. She was a tall, thin witch with black hair and horned-rimmed glasses that fell of her nose. Her taste in fashion was… unusual, to put it kindly, she wore obscure broaches, she had one of almost every animal, and had feathers in her hair. She spoke in the most bizarre, quiet tone as well, and Rose had been strangely reminded of her Aunt Luna.

"Don't be such a Malfoy, Malfoy." Rose spat. Scorpius shrugged, obviously unfazed by Rose's anger.

"Al, you'd believe me if you saw her, she's strange. Rosie only likes her cos she gave her good marks on the test."

"Ugh! That's _so_ not true!" Rose cried. "And it's Rose!"

"Well my name is Scorpius but you guys insist on calling me Scorp!" Scorpius retorted.

Al felt as though he was in the middle of an ongoing argument. They were standing in the courtyard at break time… they were starting to receive odd stares.

"Guys, come on, give it a rest." Al said, wanting to be the neutral party. He knew how argumentative Rose could be.

"No Al! You should have seen the way Scorpius talked about Iris behind her back, when he thought that I wasn't looking! You can't judge people on who they are or where they come from!"

"Oh like you didn't judge me for being a Malfoy the first time you saw me on the train!" Scorpius yelled back. "

"You are such a …ugh!" Rose yelled. "I can't believe I even thought about being friends with you!"

Scorpius scowled, his blue-grey eyes glared at the Weasley. Oh crap. Al thought. This was getting out of hand, it was only their second day.

"Guys knock it off!" Al shouted.

"Trust you to take his side Al, I should have known you were always a Slytherin." Rose growled.

Al glanced to his side as he saw a group of Gryffindor first years eyeing them smugly. The pack was led by, Oliver Hunter. Al saw Scorpius turn pale. Albus growled.

"Rose. Knock it off." He said. Rose glared at him, but then, she to, noticed Oliver Hunter strolling purposefully towards them.

"Hey guys." He said crudely. Eyeing Albus and Scorpius with disdain, he then smiled at Rose. "Rose, look, I totally understand if you were babysitting the Malfoy, I mean, look at him, he's pathetic. I know you're a Weasley and it's in your nature to be kind to anyone, but you can drop the act now, we won't judge."

Instead of remaining angry at Scorpius, Rose turned sharply to Hunter, seething at the very accusation.

"I may be a _Weasley_." She growled, "But Scorpius is my friend. I don't care who his family are, I judge people on their actions, not on their words. Scorpius may say many mean things, but often he doesn't mean them, and he certainly never excludes anyone, even if he doesn't like where they're from."

"Big mistake, Rose." Hunter smiled deviously. "You could have been great at Hogwarts, instead, you're friends with this weasel? I don't understand you."

"Hey!" Scorpius put a protective arm in front of Rose.

"Malfoy I can take care of myself!" Rose cried.

"You guys are arguing even now?" Al whispered.

"Shut up, Al!" They said at the same time. Al couldn't help smile.

"Rose I know you can look after yourself." Scorp said, "But you weren't the one who was pranked by this loser!"

"I can do worse." Hunter promised.

"Piss of Hunter!" Scorpius yelled. More and more students began to circle the first years, whispering 'Is that Albus…, and a Malfoy and a Weasley'

Hunter eyed Scorpius with such contempt you wouldn't thought possible for a Gryffindor.

"What's your plan, Malfoy? Your father told you to get sorted into Gryffindor, so what, you could spy on us?" Hunter sneared.

"Don't you talk about my dad like he was some sort of spy!" Scorpius yelled.

"Face facts, Malfoy, your daddy dearest was a spy, he was a Death Eater, and him and your Granddad should both rot in Askaban where they belong!"

That was enough for Scorpius. Even though he was a Gryffindor, and even though his family hated him right now, no one but him could speak ill of them. No one.

"Say that again." It was Al, not Scorpius who said this, surprising everyone.

"Draco Malfoy was a spy." Hunter accused.

Al shook his head. "You're wrong." Al said calmly, before Scorpius could lay a punch on Hunter, and before Rose could get a teacher, he said, "Draco was forced to do Voldemort's bidding. If he didn't work for Voldemort, he would be killed. What do you think you would do if you were in his position? Draco was loyal to his family, not to Voldemort, his family just happened to be on the dark side, but they did it mostly out of fear, not because they wanted to."

Scorpius' fist was still made, ready to attack. Even the Gryffindors were ready to strike. Rose could barely speak.

"Who do you think you are?" Hunter asked stupidly, Albus almost laughed, "Harry bloody Potter?"

Even some of the Gryffindors were shocked that Hunter didn't know.

"No." Albus snarled. "I'm his son."

Hunter stared at him wide eyed. The Gryffindor eyed his Slytherin crest. He laughed. "I bet your daddy's real proud of your sorting."

Albus' eyes widened in anger, all of his rational thoughts seemed to disappear and he lunged at Hunter, smashing the boy, who was much bigger than him, to the ground. The other Gryffindors stepped up, Scorpius ran into the fray, screaming bloody murder.

"No! Guys no! STOP!" Rose screamed. "Help! Someone get a teacher before they kill themselves."

But no one moved. Everyone was transfixed by the fight before them. Three Gryffindors were throwing punches at Scorpius, who dodged a couple, but got hit in the nose.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" The crowd roared. Rose tried to pull Scorpius from the boys.

"Guys stop!" She screamed. "You're hurting him!" Scorpius groaned as Finnegan punched him in the gut, his nose was bleeding, all the air rushed out of him.

"Be lucky you're a girl, Weasley, otherwise you'd be next." Hunter snarled as he tried to hit Albus, but Al dodged and rugby tackled Hunter again into the floor.

"Someone get a teacher! Please!" Rose cried.

"That won't be necessary!" A voice snapped from behind them. Albus and Scorpius didn't care, they continued to fight the five Gryffindors, they weren't using magic, they were too mad to use spells. Thomas Red cursed Albus with the jelly-legs jinx. Al felt his legs melt. He fell to the floor, Hunter stepped on his wrist. He screamed.

"ENOUGH!"

A firecracker went off. The students who were watching the fight dispersed. Out from the crowd stood Professor McGonagall. Even though she was old, her magic was just as powerful as it was during the Battle of Hogwarts. She eyed the students with disdain.

"Never before have I been so ashamed of the actions of Gryffindors in my life!" Her voice was calm, yet anger was present, "You five Gryffindor boys, yes Hunter, Red, Finnegan, Dennis and Parker, in my office, along with…you three."

"But Professor, I was trying to make them stop!" Rose exclaimed, her eyes teared. Hunter finally removed his foot from Al's wrist. Al stood shakily up. His wrist felt as though it were on fire. McGonagall had removed the jelly-legs curse. Al glanced at Scorpius, his nose was bleeding so viciously, his robs were already soaked with blood.

"Nevertheless I need you in my office Miss Granger-Weasley." McGonagall said. "As for you Malfoy and Potter, go to the Hospital Wing and then report to my office immediately. The rest of you, to your next lesson, shows over!"

The other students grumbled. Al thought he heard something along the lines of 'That was the most intense fight ever since Zabini and Potter.'

Al frowned, did he mean Duke and James. Then out of the corner of his eye, he spotted James with Fred and Colin, his eyes narrowed and stance rigid. His brother, instead of coming to comfort him like he used to, turned around with the other Gryffindors, and went off to class.

"Mister Malfoy and Mister Potter you are both free to go. Mister Potter, please try not get into as much trouble as your brother." Madam Pomfrey smiled sympathetically. The elderly witch was almost one hundred years old, however, she was so stubborn, like McGonagall, she would never go into retirement.

"Yes Madam Pomfrey, sorry." Albus said.

"Sorry Ma'am." Scorpius muttered.

"I know these past few days have been hard for you two, but you can always talk to me, I'll be here to listen."

"Thanks." Both boys mumbled.

Madam Pomfrey sent them both sympathetic looks as they trudged to McGonagall's office. Scorpius' head was down, Al chewed his lip in thought. He didn't know what to say. He thought he had had it bad in Slytherin. He soon realised that Scorpius must have had it much worse with the Gryffindors.

"Hey, Scorp." Al began. Scorpius simply shrugged his shoulders as they walked up the stair case to the stone gargoyle guarding the Headmistress' office.

"Don't listen to what the others say, your dad didn't have a choice. Your grandmother _saved_ my dad's life!"

Scorpius sighed. His face still pale and eyes glum. "But what they said was true though." He murmured. "My family was a death Eater. I mean my aunt killed your cousin!"

Al too, sighed. "Look, I don't care about our families. All that matters is that we're friends. Right?"

Scorpius managed a small smile, through his misty eyes which were tearing up. "Yeah."

By the time they had reached McGonagall's office the double doors were open and the two boys paled even more when they saw who was in the office. The five Gryffindor boys weren't there, instead… three very stern looking adults, plus a frightened Rose Weasley, were standing a few feet away from each other. Harry and Ron stood to the left of McGonagall, whilst Lucius Malfoy stood a few metres to the right. All three looked uneasy, Ron more than Harry, who still hadn't forgiven Harry for letting the Malfoy's walk away free. Al glanced at Scorpius, who looked as though he was going to be sick again.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys. As I say reviews=motivation, so please review!


	10. Albus Dumbledore

Hi all. Hope you have enjoyed the story so far. So now we will learn the consequences of the fight. Al and Scorpius hopefully will become a lot stronger, particularly Al, after the past events. Any suggestions feel free although please could you guys review. It doesn't take very long and each one makes me very happy! Enjoy :)

* * *

Albus Dumbledore

"I want to remove my grandson from this school." Lucius demanded. "Or at least give him a resort."

Scorpius shrank behind Al as his grandfather glared at him. Albus stood protectively in front of his friend. He knew he disliked the man before him just from looking at him. He knew how much grievance this man had caused his father and family.

"Scorpius has a right to stay here!" Al said, frowning at the old man, who's silver eyes in turn glared at the young Potter.

"Quiet Potter! Ignorant brat, you have no idea how much humiliation my grandson has caused my family for being sorted into Gryffindor." Lucius Malfoy snarled.

"Don't speak to my son like that!" Harry Potter said sharply, and then he said more calmly, "I don't see why your grandson has caused you humiliation for being sorted into the house which is obviouslyright for him."

"You don't know half of it Potter!" Lucius growled.

"I'm afraid he does, Malfoy." It was Ron's turn to speak, he could never stay silent for long. "My nephew, as you may have noticed, has been sorted into Slytherin."

Malfoy's eyes widened in shock and now looked at Albus more closely. He smiled nastily as he saw the Slytherin crest on Al's Hogwart's robs.

"Then you'll know of what I speak, Potter." He said snidely.

"Why you-!" Harry began, but he was quickly interrupted by McGonagall.

"Gentlemen." McGonagall snapped, for the three wizards seemed to have forgotten that they were, in fact, in the Headmistress' study, needing to discipline their children, not argue amongst themselves.

"I will not have you arguing like children when I am trying to discipline my students." McGonagall said sternly, eyeing the three men with disappointment, and Lucius something a little harsher.

Al could barely look at his Uncle for even suggesting his father was disappointed. Even Harry looked a little shocked at Ron.

"Sorry, Professor." Harry said and then he frowned at Ron, "I'm not disappointed in Albus, Ron."

Ron turned as red as his hair and mumbled something of an apology. Then he turned to McGonagall.

"To be honest, Minerva, I don't know why Rosie is here. She did nothing wrong."

"Your daughter is not in trouble, Mister Weasley." McGonagall said, "I merely needed her as a witness. The other five Gryffindor boys are serving detention tonight with Hagrid."

"I'm sorry, why are the Gryffindor boys serving detention?" Ron said, obviously surprised Gryffindors which were not Harry and Ron could get into trouble now, "Surely it was Malfoy who should be punished."

"I agree." Lucius said sternly.

Al could feel Scorpius simmering with rage next to him.

"Dad!" Rose shouted, Ron almost jumped; he had never heard his daughter yell at him with such hatred before. "How could you even suggest such a thing?" She said, exacerbated, "Scorpius was provoked. The other boys insulted his family."

Now it was Lucius' turn to look surprised. He looked at his grandson with a mixed expression, there was still disappointment and hatred in his eyes, but also… concern…

"Is this true, Scorpius?" He asked cryptically.

Scorpius had to clench his fist to not snarl. He was sick of being treated as a disappointment by his grandfather. "Yes grandfather." He said, he voice came out strangely robotically.

"There Weasley." Lucius sneered nastily at Ron, "I believe _you_ have some growing up to do."

Ron was about to say something unpleasant when McGonagall and Harry both shot him warning looks.

"Thank you Miss Weasley, and Mister Malfoy." McGonagall said, "However, you two boys still need to be disciplined, you both know you can't have fights in school. Lucius, as Scorpius actually stood up for your family, even though I know for a fact you have been treating him badly ever since he got sorted into _my_ house, I think you should give him another chance at this school. Who knows, his sorting may clear the Malfoy name."

Lucius sneered nastily at McGonagall. "My _name_ is clear. But let me tell you this, McGonagall. One more slip up, one more wrong doing, and that boy is going to Durmstrang."

Without even saying goodbye to his grandson, Lucius swept out of the office, his cloak billowing behind him, not without shooting Harry and Ron dirty looks.

McGonagall breathed a sigh of relief. "Well now." She gazed sympathetically at Scorpius who still held his head down, he didn't want to look at anybody.

"You two boys will be joining the other five in detention this evening." McGonagall said sternly, ignoring the angry look from Harry Potter.

"Professor, my son has done nothing wrong, he was telling the truth and he stood up for his friend." Harry insisted.

"Be that as it may, Mister Potter." McGonagall sighed, "I cannot allow fighting in the school grounds. These boys must respect the rules."

"That's easier said than done when the rest of the students don't respect us." Al snapped.

"Albus!" Harry warned, narrowing his eyes at his son, whose head lowered in acceptance. Scorpius put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, he cast a heated look at the Chosen One, who looked so startled he didn't know what to say.

"Boys." McGonagall said sternly, "It's ok Harry." She then added. "I know it's been difficult for you two, your sortings were a shock to all of us." She eyed Al in particular, who shrank under her gaze, "However, you are both where you belong and I want you to make the most of your years here. I understand you are doing well in Potions Al. Professor Finch already speaks very highly of you. Although Professor Delanor said that you were twenty minutes late to your first Defence lesson."

Al bit his lip. At least the fact that he was good at Potions softened the blow that he was late for his Defence lesson. He shrank under his father's surprised, and slightly disappointed gaze.

"Why were you late, Al?" Harry asked, concern deep in his voice. It was very unlike his son to miss a class, even in his muggle primary school, Al was never sick and never missed a thing.

Al bowed his head. Not wanting to mention James. However, his father knew his _I-don't-want-to-talk_ look.

"Albus! What happened?" Harry said, firmly yet gently.

"James said that I was no longer a Potter." He whispered. Harry didn't quite catch it, but Scorpius did, who snarled in response.

"I'll get that prat!" Scorpius growled.

"Mister Malfoy!" McGonagall warned. Scorpius blushed, momentarily forgetting he was still in the Headmistress' study.

Harry raised his eyebrow at Scorpius.

"What did my son say, Scorpius?" Harry said, knowing how to get his son to speak.

Scorpius was about to open his mouth when Al said quickly, but more loudly this time,

"James said that I was no longer a Potter."

Even though Lucius Malfoy wasn't here and most of the tension had gone, Harry tensed immediately, shock clear on his face. Never had he expected one of his children to say something that harsh!

"He wouldn't." It was Ron who spoke, Harry glared at Ron, whose shoulders slumped.

Harry nodded his head, almost robotically. "Right." He said. "Well I'll go and talk to James." Harry glanced helplessly at McGonagall, who nodded, her lips pursed and clearly annoyed with her students. Al felt tears well up in his eyes. This was so not fair!

"Mister Weasley and Mister Potter, you can go now. You two Miss Granger-Weasley."

But Rose was staring above McGonagall. At an old cloaked man with a long white beard and half-moon spectacles. Al followed her gaze and his disappointment evaporated, there before him, was the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, and another one of a very familiar hooked-nose man.

"Professor Dumbledore! Severus!" Al cried, his face lit up all at once, his previous predicament forgotten. Harry smiled. McGonagall chuckled.

"I think it's time to leave." McGonagall said. Signalling to Rose, Harry and Ron.

"Oh but I would love to speak to Professor Dumbledore. Mum and Dad have told me so much about him!" Rose begged, widening her eyes to her infamous puppy-dogs to both her father and her Headmistress.

"It's alright Minerva, Miss Granger-Weasley can stay." Albus said, smiling at Rose warmly, who blushed under his gaze. "And of course young Mister Malfoy and Mister Potter, I've been waiting to speak to you two."

Al blushed under the portrait's warm gaze.

McGonagall sighed. "Very well."

"It was good to see you again Professor." Harry gave McGonagall a gentle hug and a peck on the cheek. She had been like a mother to Harry, besides Mrs Weasley of course, but McGonagall had always been there for him at school, even when everyone else was against him, like fourth year.

"Bye Harry." She returned the gesture, she then nodded to Ron. "Bye Ron."

"Bye Professor." Ron said, then he hugged his daughter firmly. "By angel-face."

"Daaaad!" Rose said, "Quit embarrassing me."

"Sorry petal." Ron grinned and then walked into the fireplace and disappeared in a blaze of green flames.

Al's shoulders slumped. Uncle Ron always acknowledged him, he even said Al was his favourite nephew… or used to. But he hadn't even as much said goodbye or even looked at him before he flooed back to the Ministry. Even Harry was glaring at the empty crate where Ron had previously stood.

"Well, I'll leave you kids alone, I have a staff meeting, but please do not touch anything you aren't supposed to. I assume as you'll be seeing James later on, you wouldn't mind staying for the evening feast?" McGonagall asked.

"Would love to, Professor. Although I must leave straight after, urgent business." Harry said.

"Of course, I would expect nothing less." McGonagall said, and she followed Lucius' path previously, out of the study, although with much more grace and decorum than Malfoy had.

After a few minutes of silence, it was Al who broke it.

"You aren't mad at me dad, for being sorted into Slytherin. Everyone else is… uncle Ron _hates_ me!"

Harry walked up to his son and bent down so he could look at Albus in the eye. Scorpius moved nearer to Rose, leaving the two Potters to talk.

"I meant what I said on the platform, son." Harry said sternly, wiping away a stray tear from Al's cheek. "I am _proud_ that you were sorted into Slytherin. You shouldn't care what everybody else thinks. I want you to focus on what you want, what you want to achieve at Hogwarts, good grades and good friends, and just be the best of what you, Albus Severus Potter, can be."

Al smiled through his tears and gave his dad a firm hug. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, holding on as though he never wanted to let go. Both Potters broke apart. Harry put an arm on his son's shoulder after he stood up.

"And don't worry about your uncle Ron." He said, "You and I both know how stubborn he is, he'll come round eventually. Most of the family agree with me."

Al smiled thankfully.

"Don't worry, Al." Rose lunged at Harry and gave him a hug, Harry and Albus laughed as Harry returned it. They both broke apart. "I'll get some sense knocked into him. I'm sure Mum will by any means."

"Absolutely." Harry nodded. Al smiled.

"What about James?" Al said quietly to his dad, who frowned.

"Surely James has still been supportive." Harry said, appalled that his eldest son would even think of neglected his youngest.

"Of course that buffoon wouldn't, he's a menace to the whole school!" Severus' angry voice from the wall above shocked Harry for a moment, but he quickly composed himself.

"Hello Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore." Harry said, he then turned to Snape, "Professor Snape I know you think my eldest son's a menace, whilst he may be getting into trouble too much for his own good, he really is a good boy, you should have seen his grades last year. The fact that he made the Gryffindor quidditch team on his first year like me." Harry said sternly, as Snape grumbled a few incoherent words which sounded along the lines of 'just like his grandfather'. "I know you don't like the name, but I love both of my sons equally."

"Well said, Harry." Albus smiled at the man Harry Potter had become. He couldn't believe how wise and mature the boy he once knew… who had no idea who he was or what his destiny was… standing before him now.

"Thank you, Professor." Harry said.

"How many times have I told you to call me Albus, Harry you deserve that much, we are equals now after all, if anything you've become far more advanced in magic than I could ever have hoped back when I was Headmaster."

Harry blushed, mimicking Al's blush before.

"Thanks Professor."

Dumbledore simply smiled at the eldest Potter.

"Right, well I'd better see how James is. Don't worry Albie, I will have a word with him." Harry promised his son, who hugged him again.

"Thanks dad." Al and Harry hugged and then broke apart, and Harry too left the study.

At first it was as though silence had descended on the room like a fog. Al, Rose and Scorpius huddled together, gazing at the portraits. Rose was trying her best to comfort the two boys.

"I'm so sorry guys." She said, "It was my fault. If I hadn't been arguing so loudly…"

"Hey." Al said firmly. "It was not your fault. We were irrational." He nudged Scorpius. "Right Scorp."

Scorpius merely sighed. Al cast his friend a sympathetic look.

"Malfoy, is it?"

Scorpius looked up. His eyes were tearing and his cheeks were pale, but his expression brightened slightly when he saw the old Potions master.

"Hello Professor Snape, yes it's Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy. My dad's told me so much about you."

Professor Snape raised a greasy eyebrow. Scorpius smiled sheepishly at the portrait.

"You look a lot like your father." Snape said.

Scorpius beamed proudly. Dumbledore smiled at the boy, who in turn, looked sceptical at the old man, after all, his family still didn't particular like Dumbledore, even if he was just a portrait.

"Young Master Malfoy, you have done your family proud, Lucius will come round in the end." Dumbledore lowered his gaze at the young Malfoy, who was speechless, not knowing what to say in reply to the portrait.

"Now." Dumbledore said, turning his gaze to the young Potter, "I believe we share the same name Mister Potter."

Al blushed, his green eyes shining in wonder, "Yes Professor Dumbledore. Dad's told me so many wonderful things about you, you and Severus."

"I know Potter probably relishes the months when I am in this portrait rather than at your house." Snape sniffed.

"I think he secretly enjoys your company." Al said, much to Severus' surprise, "I know Kreacher and Lily do."

Snape's face softened at the name Lily. When he had seen that girl for the first time, he too had fallen in love with her, just like he had with Albus.

Snape grumbled something and stalked out of his portrait. He was still stubborn to show his feelings, even as a painting. Al was used to it, however. Scorpius and Rose, meanwhile, looked shocked at the old Potions Master's behaviour.

"What? How could you be so friendly with him Al?" Rose said as he left. "Dad has told me about all the horrible things he did."

"Ah." Dumbledore said, "Weasleys can be very stubborn, as can Severus be. But he does have a heart, Miss Granger-Weasley. He does. Now, I think it best if you three would get back to class. I do hope we get to meet again, but under better circumstances I hope."

The three children smiled.

"What about McGonagall?" Rose enquired.

"Don't worry, she told me to send you out. Just don't be late for detention tonight – even though I do agree with both of you might I add." Dumbledore winked at Albus and Scorpius, who grinned at the old portrait.

"Bye Professor." The three children said, at different times. Then Al piped up, as Rose and Scorpius left through the door, "I'm proud to have your name."

Al gave the old Professor a dimpled smile and followed his friends out of the office. Dumbledore smiled at the Potter. "I am honoured. More than you know."

* * *

Thanks guys, as I said, please review. The detention will be coming up soon, should be interesting! :)


	11. The Department of Mysteries

Hey guys, I know I said that the detention will be the next chapter, but I decided to put this in. The real story is starting now! The story is picking up now, and things will be very interesting at Hogwarts in the next few chapters. As always please please review! Each one makes my day. For some reason on my account I can't see the number of views on each chapter any more, its stuck, so the only way I know if people are reading is through reviews. And to those guys who have reviewed or followed, thank you so much, I'll try and post the story as quickly as possible. And to smsubramaniyan thanks for your reviews and don't worry, Albus and Albus will meet again. Thanks guys :)

* * *

The Department of Mysteries

After Charms with the Ravenclaws – Rose had been right about the pop quiz at the end of the lesson - Al, Scorpius and Rose were sitting in the library, underneath a window, in a secluded part of the room. All three were silent, ignoring the harsh glares of the students that passed them. Luckily there weren't that many though. Rose was reading a book, however, Scorpius and Albus were staring glumly out of the window. Rose sighed.

"Come on guys. We can't just sit around and do nothing."

"Rose, I just don't feel like doing anything." Al said.

Scorpius still stared out of the window, ignoring the cousins.

"Well, why don't we get started on your Transfigurations homework?" Rose said.

Al grumbled. "And you've done your homework?"

Rose scowled. "Yes as I matter of fact we have been sitting here for an hour and I managed to complete all of my homework, even though it's all due next week."

This made Al feel even worse.

"Quidditch trials are coming up, first years are allowed now, why don't you guys practice?" Rose suggested. Al knew Rose would never practice, she could fly, but she preferred reading, she was Hermione Granger's daughter after all.

Scorpius simply shook his head.

"Come on Scorp." Rose said, "I'll root for you at practice."

Scorpius sniffed and continued staring out of the window.

"Well if you guys are just going to sit around moping, I'm going to find Iris." Rose snapped and stalked off, leaving the two boys to themselves.

After a minutes silence, Albus broke it. "She doesn't understand, everybody isn't mad at her."

Scorpius nodded, and turned back to staring out of the window.

Harry was angry. Angrier than he had ever been at any of his family. James had flat out lied to him. Harry couldn't stay at the feast that night. He had apologised to McGonagall and Albus. He had had an urgent call back at the ministry. Something had scared one of the Aurors. Something dark… in the Department of Mysteries.

Harry, with three or so Aurors, including Teddy, whose long brown hair bobbed behind him, marched purposefully towards the small crowd of witches and wizards surrounding something… something glowing amongst the glass globes that lined the shelves. Although over twenty years ago this place had been destroyed… twenty years was a long time, and many more prophecies had come to light. Harry shivered. Prophecies. Prophecies ruined lives. They were horrible things. He spotted Ron talking to Kingsley, the Minister for Magic. Harry narrowed his eyes, why was the minister here? Must be important for him and the Minister to be here. But he didn't care right now. All he was focused on Ron's complexion. He surged towards his brother-in-law.

"Ah Harry." Kingsley said. "Thanks for coming."

Harry uncharacteristically ignored him, instead he grabbed the front of Ron's robes in anger and shoved him into the shelves. The other Aurors gasped in surprise, some prophecies on the shelves rolled down and smashed into tiny pieces, like broken glass, Harry didn't care. Some of the Aurors on Ron's team aimed their wands at the Chosen One. Ron shook his head at them and then glared at Harry, pushing his arms down, forcing Harry to let go.

"What the bloody Hell is your problem, mate?" Ron growled, his spit flying in Harry's face. Harry brushed it off and glared at the red head.

"What is _my_ problem?" Harry snarled. "What's your problem? How _dare_ you treat my son like he's some sort of criminal!"

Ron cracked his knuckles. "Face it Harry, sooner or later, he _will_ become one. He's in Voldemort's house after all!"

Teddy snarled at Ron. "This is Al you're talking about!"

Harry nodded his head in agreement with Teddy's statement. His Godson furrowed his brow, glaring at Ron. Harry too had had enough of Ron's accusations. Had Ron just compared Al to Voldemort? How could he? He aimed a punch at Ron's face, who dodged it. No one, no one, not even his best friend treated his son like that. Kingsley, however, stepped in between them before Ron could retaliate. Ron scowled at Harry as blood seeped down his chin from his nose.

"Gentleman!" Kingsley said, although it was more of a shout.

Harry and Ron stopped glaring at each other and faced Kingsley.

"You are no longer children." Kingsley said, and sighed, "I'm afraid I've called both here, you in particular Harry, for much more than to bicker about your children's sortings."

Harry's eyes narrowed at Kingsley, but then his expression softened. Kingsley was right, as usual. They were behaving like idiots. He should have more composure.

"Sorry." Harry said, putting his wand away, the other Aurors put their wands away, but began whispering amongst themselves. Harry then noticed a familiar face to the right of Ron, he blinked.

"Neville?" he said, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be teaching?"

Neville smiled ruefully. "Kingsley needed someone who taught at Hogwarts who had previous Auror experience." He said, "My classes are being covered this afternoon."

Harry nodded and turned to face Kingsley, a grim expression on his face.

"Since the death of Voldemort." Kingsley began, a few Aurors tensed at his name, Harry's eyes narrowed, "The Wizarding World has been at peace for almost twenty years. Although we have had a few skirmishes here and there, and the Werewolf rebellion about seven years ago, it has generally been a peaceful and profitable period."

"Kingsley." Harry whispered, noticing Kingsley's dark expression, he never usually lectured them like this. "What's happened?"

"Our worst fears have been realised." Kingsley said. Harry's stomach went cold. What could be worse than Voldemort? "Armon has returned."

Most of the Aurors looked confused. Some looked down right petrified. Harry could barely breathe. Ron meanwhile, broke the stunned silence by chuckling lightly

"Oh that was a good one Kingsley." He said, "That myth has returned? Demons don't exist."

Kingsley frowned at Ron.

"Yeah and the Chamber of Secrets wasn't supposed to exist but we all know it does." Harry said angrily. Ron stopped laughing and turned as red as his Weasley freckles.

"Demons don't exist no." Kingsley said. "However the Founders called him a demon for he was exactly like one. Armon is an entity made entirely of dark magic, he preys on the twisted mind, forces the weak to do his bidding. Last time he walked the earth he apparently used the Resurrection Stone and the Helix Crystal, a crystal made of pure moonlight, in a sacrificial spell to release an army of Dark Wizards that had been slayed long ago."

He turned to Harry as he said this, who went as white as a sheet.

"No, impossible." Harry said, "There's no way _he_ can return. All of his horcruxes were destroyed. Dumbledore told me there was no way…"

"Even Dumbledore could not have fought an entity made of entirely dark magic. Like Dumbledore or you, Harry, are beings of the Light, this being is the opposite, it is darkness."

Harry's heart leapt in his chest when he saw the prophecy Kingsley produced. Instead of a silver light like the other prophecies, it was a dark cloud, and the dark cloud inside was fighting to get out of the glass.

"As you have heard, Sybil Trelawny passed away yesterday. You were all told that she passed of natural causes." Kingsley sighed, "This was in fact a lie, to hide the truth. She prophecised this, but as she did so, she collapsed and her heart stopped. It does not want to be foretold."

Ron gulped, as did Neville, Harry looked at the black mass, a terrifying swirl.

"What's worse-"

"What could possibly be worse?" Ron moaned, Harry shot him a dirty look.

"Have any of you heard of the Founder's Tomb?" Kingsley asked.

They all shook his head. Kingsley nodded, "You wouldn't, only the Minister of Magic knows the Founders' secrets. They built a Tomb in the dungeons of Hogwarts castle, for they cannot destroy this demon for you cannot destroy the true form of darkness. However, Salazar Slytherin did not trust the other three Founders, he did not trust that Muggle-borns and blood traitors could watch over something so evil that even he would never wish upon the world. Only a Slytherin can open the Tomb, and only a Slytherin can destroy the demon."

"I thought you said the demon couldn't be destroyed?" Harry said, frowning in confusion.

"Some believe relics such as the Sword of Gryffindor can destroy such darkness. I do not know, but I fear that the student this demon and its supporters will prey on will be in Slytherin, will be someone vulnerable… could you think of anyone Mister Potter?"

Harry could barely breathe. His heart was beating so hard in his chest, his throat was tight, and his hands were shaking.

"Al." Harry could manage a whisper. "You think Al is involved in this prophecy?" Harry felt like sobbing. Why did these things always have to happen to his family? "We have to take him out of Hogwarts!" he cried.

Even Ron looked scared. He tried to put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. Harry snarled and shrugged him off. "Don't touch me!" he pointed an angry finger at Ron, "I'm still mad at you!"

Ron was about to retort, but Neville nudged him hard in the ribs. "Harry we don't know for certain that it is Al. All of the Slytherin students are in danger if this is the case. I'll inform McGonagall. We'll have Aurors posted in the dungeons. I'll keep an eye on Professor Delanor, I still don't trust her."

"Why not?" Kingsley asked. "After all she is approved to teach there."

"Her brother is a murderer!" Neville snapped. "I'll watch the students as if they were my own kids. I saw your faces, some of you were relieved it was the Slytherin students in danger and not the other kids, I'm looking at you Boot." He growled at Terry Boot, who shrank under the former acting DA leader's gaze.

"None of us are glad they are in danger." Ron murmured. Neville scoffed.

"Don't let me get started on you, Weasley." Neville sneered, "You all cling on to the past that you haven't seen the change at Hogwarts. The Gryffindor students are becoming bullies. The Slytherins are _all_ vulnerable. I care about those kids. They are not evil! And as for Al…" Neville shot Ron a nasty sneer, "You need to grow a pair Ron, the kid looks up to you, I saw your letter to him - it was full of shit!"

Neville had followed Albus up to the Owlery that day, on Al's way down after his confrontation with James, he hadn't spotted his godfather. Al had dropped a few of his letters, Neville had read them with disgust. Harry too, was now glaring at Ron.

"You speak to my son with disrespect one more time Ron and we're done!" Harry whispered dangerously. Ron's face fell. He may be stubborn, but he too can realise when he is being out of order.

"I'm sorry." Ron murmured.

"No you aren't, you hate Slytherins with a passion." Neville said. He turned to Kingsley. "I'll watch over the students. Any sign of danger, and I'll inform you immediately."

"Thank you, Neville." Kingsley said, relieved, he then turned to Harry, "I don't know for sure if it is Al, Harry. He may not even be affected. After all, there is no name attached to this prophecy besides Armon's. Only time will tell."

There was a crack as Neville disapparated and Harry gazed over the sea of determined faces, and stopped at Ron's apologetic one. "Only time will tell."

Ron gulped.

* * *

A small bit of Ron bashing there, I do love Ron don't get me wrong, but I need someone in the story on Harry's family who has trouble accepting Albus in Slytherin, and let's face it, Ron would probably be that person. As always, please review and I will post more soon, either this afternoon or tomorrow, although I will be busy at the end of this month, I'll try and finish the story before then! :)


	12. The Forbidden Forest

Hey guys, so this will probably be the final chapter of the day, I doubt I'll post anything tomorrow as I am quite busy tomorrow and the next day after that, I'm going off to uni soon so hopefully I'll complete the story before then (fingers crossed). Anyways, like I said thank you guys so much for all the follows, favs and reviews! I decided to do a long chapter for you guys. This is the longest one I've ever done so I hope you guys like it. As I always say reviews=motivation so please every one of them helps, thanks guys. JK owns all…disclaimer – if I owned this series I wouldn't be writing it on fanfiction would I? Enjoy!

The Forbidden Forest

A few weeks later, one Friday afternoon, Al was sitting with Scorpius in a bench that was underneath the pillared roof next to the courtyard where students were chatting and mingling, the two were careful to keep out of sight from most of the students. There was an autumn chill in the air but the sun shone thinly through the clouds. Scorpius still hadn't spoken since last week after he was bullied by Hunter and his gang, Rose and Albus had managed to get Neville to intervene before any serious harm was done. Rose and Albus were getting increasingly worried about him. He was becoming a shell of his previous personality. He didn't even avoid Iris anymore. He was like a ghost.

"Okay Scorp, if this continues for another day I _will_ take you to Madam Pomfrey! You are being ridiculous!" Al snapped. He used the same threat he had been using for the past week. Scorpius hadn't even said 'yes' in the register in his classes, Rose always covered for him.

Scorpius merely shrugged. Al growled.

"Look, I care about you alright. Who cares if you're a Malfoy? You just need to be you, like my dad told me!" Al insisted.

Scorpius shook his head and went back to staring at his feet.

"Okay fine." Al hissed. "Be miserable. It's not like I'm not. At least you have Rose in your classes, nobody wants to sit next to me. It's like I'm vermin. I DON'T HAVE ANYONE!" Al roared. He couldn't take any more of this silent treatment.

"Oh Potter's crying about how lonely he is, well why doesn't he go back to Gryffindor where he belongs?" A snide voice behind them said nastily, making Al jump. There stood Bellatrix, Mandy, Goyle and Burns. Al sighed. He had endured bullying and teasing for a week straight. He had bruises all over his body and even a broken bone from when Goyle pushed him down the stairs.

"No. I'm worried about my friend." Al said quietly.

Bellatrix eyed Scorpius and laughed. "Malfoy? He hasn't said a word since his granddaddy disowned him. It's pretty funny."

Al felt Scorpius tense. But Scorpius knew if he did anything, he would be out of Hogwarts before he could say Quidditch.

"Just go away, Bellatrix." Al said quietly. "Leave him alone."

"But it's just too much fun!" She said, but then Goyle nudged her and she and the Slytherins looked down the corridor, there in his Professor's robes, stood Neville Longbottom, whose eyes narrowed at the group of Slytherins, particularly Bellatrix.

"Shouldn't you four be elsewhere?" He said. "By the lake perhaps?"

Bellatrix smiled sweetly, "Of course Professor, we were just heading there."

She then cast a dirty look towards Albus and the four Slytherins trudged through the archway and into the courtyard and turned the corner. They were gone. Al sighed in relief.

"Hey." Neville crouched down so he was Al's height. "How're you holding up Al?"

Al bit his lip. Frowning in confusion. "You aren't mad at me?" he asked timidly. Neville blanched.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Neville asked gently.

"For being sorted into Slytherin. Everyone else is." Al's lip trembled, he felt like he was going to cry. But he wiped his nose on his sleeve. He refused to cry. He had had enough of it.

"I can't be mad for you being you." Neville said. "Why should I? You're still my godson aren't you? If you have any trouble with the Slytherins you should tell someone."

Al sniffed, his eyes shimmered slightly, "I can take care of myself." He said, more bravely than he felt. Neville chuckled, "I'm sure you can. But remember, if you see or hear or feel anything strange, you come to _me,_ understand?"

Al cocked his head. "What's wrong?" he said. "Is that why there are Auror's in the dungeons?"

Scorpius' face lit up. Neville glanced at the young Malfoy… uh oh… he thought, he knew that look, that was the exact look Harry, Ron or Hermione had before they went and did something… foolish.

Neville coughed and stood up, "Uh, no need to worry about them. Just focus on your studies. Oh Al, Hagrid told me he invited you to his for tea this afternoon, he's been wondering where you are."

Al's eyes widened. "I completely forgot about Hagrid!" He moaned.

"Why don't you, Rose and Scorpius go down there now?" he nodded to Scorpius, "And Scorpius, I've noticed you've been very silent lately."

Scorpius shrugged and pointed to his lip.

Neville frowned. Al's eyes narrowed. What had…?

Neville pointed his wand at the boy. Scorpius' eyes widened, and then he scrunched them. Neville muttered a few words, and Scorpius inhaled sharply and coughed. He then smiled.

"Thank Merlin!" He cried. Al blanched, and cackled. "I'm going to get those fifth years back!"

"What happened?" Neville asked.

Scorpius growled. "They put a mute charm on me and then they also put another charm on me which made me forget that they had put a mute charm on me!"

Neville gasped. "Scorpius give me the names."

Scorpius recited the names of the fifth years who had rendered him incapable to talk.

"I'll have a word with McGonagall. This will not go unpunished. Be careful Scorpius, you too, Albus."

"Will do Professor." Both boys said, at different times. Al then gave Scorpius a huge grin.

"I can't tell you how relieved I am, Scorp." Al said. "I thought you were ignoring me on purpose."

"I didn't know what to think." Scorpius said, "Honest."

Al then spotted Rose with Iris, Scorpius frowned at Iris but lit up when he saw Rose.

"Rosie!" Al cried, the two boys sprinted towards her, ignoring some of the stares this drew.

"Rose." Scorpius said. Rose's face brightened like a firecracker.

"Scorpius you're talking, thank Merlin!" She cried. They stood in front of each other, Rose embraced Scorpius, and he awkwardly returned it, sending Al a 'help-me' look. The two parted, Rose completely oblivious to Scorpius' awkward movements.

"Turns out he was cursed by some fifth year Gryffindors who made him mute and he forgot that he wasn't mute before. If Neville hadn't realised…" Al shuddered.

"Well, he was much better behaved when he couldn't talk." Rose smirked, Scorpius glared at her. Al groaned. Seriously, those two couldn't last two seconds without arguing.

"I'm glad you're okay, Scorpius." Iris said, although it sounded forced rather than genuine. Scorpius eyed her with something akin to suspicion. He didn't reply. Rose glared at him.

"Well, see you later Rose." Iris said, and walked off to the library where she and Rose were before, head down. Rose slapped Scorpius on the arm.

"Ow." He rubbed his arm, "What was that for?"

"For being rude." She snapped. "Iris is a person."

"She's a muggle-born!" Scorpius snarled.

"Ugh and I thought you had learnt something." Rose spat.

"Guys!" Al yelled. Rose and Scorpius looked at him, both fuming. "Look, Scorpius what you did was wrong but can we stop arguing. Please." He begged, using Rose's puppy-dog eyes.

Scorpius scowled as Rose glared at him. "Fine. But say that again Scorpius and we're done." Scorpius gulped but did nothing.

Rose mimicked him, crossing her arms, "Fine. I don't know why I put up with you."

Scorpius gave Al a, 'I-don't-know-why-I-put-up-with-her' look, making sure he did it when Rose was looking away.

"What I've been trying to say is that Hagrid's invited us all to tea." Rose grinned, and Scorpius looked uncertain.

"Don't worry Scorp, Hagrid's great." Al nudged him.

Rose, still scowling at Scorpius, went to hug Al. "I heard about what Bellatrix and the others did to you. Are you okay?" Al shrugged, not wanting his emotions to getting the better of him again he smiled,

"Hey, it's me."

Rose frowned, she stood rooted to the spot for a few seconds as Al led Scorpius to Hagrid's hut. Scorpius glanced back at Rose, his eyebrows raised in surprised. She knew something was up with Al. But what?

Al ran down to Hagrids, grinning as he ran down the hill. At the end though, as the three of them stood outside the entrance to Hagrid's hut, Al felt in his pocket. He sighed with relief. The stone was still there.

 _Three Weeks Earlier_

 _Albus and Scorpius stood outside Hagrid's Hut with the five other Gryffindor boys. Hunter and Finnegan in particular glared at them as though they were nothing but vermin. Al shook slightly as the wind bit into his skin. It was cold. Too cold to be standing out here in the night._

" _Alright you lot." Hagrid said. He was wearing his moleskin overcoat and brown boots. It was strangely cold weather for autumn._

" _Right then." Neville said, "Best be off. Just be careful, alright."_

 _Neville gave Hagrid a rueful smile, recalling the first detention he had with the half-giant. Hagrid, meanwhile scowled at the five Gryffindors._

" _A'right boys, we've got a job to do. We need to find a plant that can only grow at night. We need it for potions ya see. We need to find a flower, Longsheeth."_

" _Longsheeth?" Al frowned, he'd read a lot about Herbology from the books Neville had given him. He hadn't heard about Longsheeth before._

" _It's a strange name for a type of flower, but it has valuable properties. It can regrow organic tissue, it's similar to dittany in that respect. But let me tell you somethin' special - the juices of this flower mixed with dittany, can cause limbs that have been removed from the body or severed I should say…" Al and Scorpius shared a horrified look, some of the others looked startled, Hunter smirked. Hagrid continued, "It make the body grow a new limb."_

 _Al's eyes widened in wonder. "It must be a new discovery."_

 _Hagrid grinned. "It is, non-other than our own Neville Longbottom discovered it."_

 _Al grinned back, it was nice that Hagrid was talking to him like old times. He hadn't even mentioned the fact that he was sorted into Slytherin once._

" _Now. Let's go."_

 _Hunter then turned a bit pale. "You mean, we are actually going into the forest? Professor McGonagall said it was forbidden!"_

 _Hagrid frowned at the boy. "Where's your Gryffindor bravery?"_

 _Hunter scowled at the half-giant, who smirked and then winked at Al, who almost giggled, but didn't dare as Hunter would hear him. "We won't be in there long. A couple hours at most, but it's imperative we do this in the dark. I know where to find it. We'll come to a fork in the road and it's on both paths. Now, when you find them, you'll know them when you see them, cast an light, but a dimlight." Hagrid paused, as though for thought, "Imagine you're the moon, huh. Dim light makes them sleepy, then snip a few leaves off, and we'll be outta the forest. Now, Finnegan, Red, Parker and Dennis, you four go with Fang. As for you three. He pointed at Hunter, Scorpius and Al, whom he did soften his gaze for. "You're coming with me."_

 _Scorpius smirked, but then his face fell as Hunter whispered to the other Gryffindors._

" _Well, what're you all waitin' for?" Hagrid demanded. "Let's go."_

 _The gang of seven, plus Fang, wondered into the Forest. Hagrid gave a lamp to Al and he gave a lamp to Finnegan and Red. He had a massive lamp for himself. Fang, instead of leading the way like a brave hound, whimpered at the back. Scorpius rolled his eyes in amusement. The troop walked on the path for about a good twenty minutes. They could hear howls and strange insects stridulating in the night. Albus thought he saw a spider-web at one point when they were fighting their way through bushes when the path became too small. It was an eerie silver web, glowing in the dim light of the lamp he was holding. Al shivered. His dad had told him about those spiders. Nasty creatures. But Hagrid still loved them. After five minutes since the web, Scorpius muttered to Al,_

" _My father told me about what he had to do in his first year with this oaf. This is servant stuff!"_

 _Al scowled at Scorpius, who raised his eyebrow. "Shut up Scorp." Al whispered. "His name is Hagrid and he is my friend."_

 _Scorpius growled, "I'll put up with him for your sake, but only your sake, because I don't trust him."_

 _Scorpius glared at Hagrid behind his back. Al decided to let it go. He just wanted to get this over with._

" _A'right." Hagrid said, as they came to a fork in the path. "This is it. We'll-" he pointed to him, Al, Scorpius and Hunter, "Will go right, and you lot." He pointed to the others, "Will go left. Send up red sparks if you're in danger and blue ones if ya aren't." He gave them all a warning look. "'kay. Let's go. See you back here in an hour."_

 _The boys all nodded and Hunter grudgingly went over to the right, whilst all of his friends went to the left. Hunter then walked quietly behind Al and sneered in his ear._

" _You're lucky your friends with the oaf. I'll make your life a living Hell this year, Potter. Don't forget it."_

 _Al scowled at him. Although his stomach did feel cold. Scorpius shook his head at Al._

" _Ignore him, he's just talking tough because he's scared."_

" _I'll show you scared, Malfoy." Hunter hissed._

" _Quiet, you lot!" Hagrid whispered loudly. The three boys looked at Hagrid, who beckoned them to a clearing. There beyond the bushes and near an old oak tree, was a bunch of dark, twisting looking flowers that looked almost reptilian in shape._

" _Er… Hagrid." Al stuttered. "Do they move?"_

" _Only if you annoy them." Hagrid muttered as one of the plants rustled its feathers like a dog rustled its fur._

" _Let's get this over with." Hunter snarled, the boy's eyes were bloodshot and his blonde hair was haggardly. He was exhausted. Hunter rushed up to the plants and brandished his scissors as though they were a sword._

" _Mister Hunter!" Hagrid cried. "Stop!"_

 _But it was too late. The Longsheeth curled up like a viper and struck Hunter in the arm. Hunter cried out with pain as blood trickled down his bicep. Scorpius and Hagrid seemed frozen. But Al… Al rushed forward…imagining a moon bright and silver in his mind…_

" _Lumos." He whispered._

 _A dim light shone from his wand. The Longsheeth, which was now, raising its vines like tentacles from a kraken, circling hunter like wasps, recoiled and shrieked like mandrakes._

" _Now Malfoy, let's get the leaves now." Hagrid said to Scorpius._

 _Against his better judgement, Al tried to help Hunter up. But the boy, battered with wounded pride, shoved Al to the floor. Al, surprised by Hunter's sudden movement and_

 _Against his better judgement, Al tried to help Hunter up. But the boy, battered with wounded pride, shoved Al to the floor. Al, surprised by Hunter's sudden movement and he cringed as he hit the floor, landing on twisting roots that reached out of the earth like spider's legs. He hissed as a root bruised his stomach._

" _Al!" Scorpius yelled, he lunged for Hunter, but Hagrid grabbed the back of his robes and pulled him before Scorpius could do any damage._

" _Albus." Hagrid pocket the Longsheeth in his robes and put his hand out to Scorpius, who gave him the leaves in his hand. He turned to Hunter and scowled at the boy, who was getting to his feet._

" _I should've taken points off of you for that'n Oliver." Hagrid said sternly. Hunter simply stood up, although he did look a bit ashamed. Scorpius scowled at the boy._

 _Al meanwhile, whilst on the floor of the forest, spotted a clump of leaves near the oak tree. His hand was near, he brushed the leaves away as he began to stand up… that was when he felt something, strangely smooth and small underneath the pile. He grabbed it, along with a few leaves, and shoved it in his pocket before Scorpius could see. Scorpius pulled Al to his feet._

" _Thanks." Al said._

" _Hunter's a freak for pushing you like that." Scorpius glared at Hunter, who sneered at the young Malfoy in reply._

" _Boys." Hagrid said. "Let's go, we've got what we came for. Hunter, you'll have a word with Professor Longbottom when we get back to the castle."_

 _Hunter scowled._

 _Suddenly there was a flash of red sparks a few hundred metres away from them. Hagrid frowned._

" _Let's go."_

 _They ran to the other group. Red was being attacked by the Longsheeth. Scorpius stunned the plant and they managed to get a twenty or so leaves, which was more than they needed._

 _About half an hour later, the moon was shining behind the grey clouds like a dim candle. Scorpius and Albus trudged behind the rest as they arrived at the castle. Hagrid looked sternly at the boys as Neville approached them, looking weary but alert._

" _A'right there, Hagrid."_

" _Yes Professor." Hagrid passed Neville the vials of Longsheeth, the leaves were still moving around like insects. Neville looked pleased._

" _Thanks Hagrid." Neville said. Then he looked at the boys. "Alright you lot. I don't want to hear another bad thing about you six Gryffindor boys again, or you Al." He eyed Al, who smiled sheepishly. His Godfather still cared._

" _I'll escort you all back to your houses." He said. "You can go now Hagrid. Thank you."_

 _Hagrid nodded and he trudged back to his hut._

 _After Neville had dropped the six Gryffindor boys back at Gryffindor tower, he walked with Albus to the dungeons. Neville sighed as Al was trembling from the cold emitted by the Lake._

" _Al." Neville began. Al's stomach dropped. Here it comes… the 'why-are-you-in-Slytherin-talk'. "I don't care that you've been sorted in Slytherin." Neville smiled ruefully at Al's bemused expression._

" _Y…you mean you aren't m…mad?" Al stuttered._

" _No." Neville said firmly. "But listen to me Al. Something's going on at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall will announce tomorrow that Aurors will be posted around the dungeons. I can't tell you why, but you must promise me, if you see, hear, or feel anything strange… anything out of the ordinary, you tell me, alright."_

 _Al bit his lip. Should he tell his Godfather about the strange object in his pocket?_

" _Okay. I promise." Al said. He cringed inwardly as he did so. He hated lying._

" _That's my godson." Neville said. Al smiled, fighting back tears he hugged his Godfather around his waist. Neville returned it and gestured to Al to return to the Common Room._

" _Severus Snape." Al said, and he entered the Slytherin Common Room. Neville sighed,_

" _Hang in there, kid. Please let it not be you."_

 _Al clambered into his four poster, being careful as not to wake the others. He smiled as he saw Luca curled on his pillow. His ferret was awesome. Not bothering to change out of his robes, as he was too tired, he fell into bed, being careful not to squish Luca. Although… something was bothering him… he realised it was the thing in his pocket. He reached in and gently brushed the dirt from its smooth edges. He blew on it gently and gasped as the dark stone seemed to glimmer in the dim lit._

" _The Resurrection Stone." Al breathed, his eyes widening with wonder. He clutched the stone as though it was the most precious gem in the world. He was now the new owner of one of the Deathly Hallows. The Master of the Resurrection Stone._


	13. Secrets are meant to be kept

Hey guys, for some reason my view count still isn't working, it's really frustrating! Is anyone else having this problem? Thanks for reviewing, as this is the only way that I know if people are reading my story. Thanks for all of you who have reviewed though, each one makes my day. The next chapter will be coming up soon. Most of this was already on my computer so I decided to post it today, changing a bit of course. I'm not sure how much I'll be able to write in the next few days, but I'll try and do as much as I can, particularly if there are reviews! Thanks guys! :) Oh, sorry I keep on forgetting my disclaimer, Jk owns all. Apart from Clara, Iris and my new Professors, and some of the Gryffindor boys, hehe I have some Harry Potter characters of my own... the power! Sorry I'm getting carried away, here's the next chapter...

* * *

Secrets are meant to be kept

Three weeks Later

"There you go." Hagrid put a pot of tea in the middle of the table. Scorpius tapped the rock cake on the table. It actually made a dent in the wooden table. Luckily Hagrid didn't notice and Scorpius subtly put the cake back on with the rest of the cakes when the half-giant wasn't looking. Rose and Al glared at him. He shrugged.

"So." Hagrid said awkwardly. "How come you guys met, huh?"

Al slapped his forehead. Subtle. Hagrid, real subtle.

"We met on the train, well, Scorpius was sitting in the only compartment which had space in." Rose said gently.

"Mmm." Hagrid said, still unsure of the Malfoy boy, who scowled at him.

"So how come you haven't visited me earlier, Al? Rosie came to see me last week and the week before. I sent you an invite on the first week, in case yeh forgot."

Al lowered his head in shame.

"If it's cos you're in Slytherin, forget it." Hagrid said firmly, putting a gentle arm on Al's shoulder, "You're still Albus Potter ain't yeh."

Al smiled sheepishly at the giant. "Thanks Hagrid. You seem to be the only one who thinks so."

"Uh huh." Rose glared at Al, who shrank under his cousin's gaze.

"Rosie's right, Al." Hagrid said, "Oh that reminds me. James is coming round later, he Fred and Collin have been visitin' me every few weeks. He's a great kid. Al, I'm sure James has been supportive."

Al glared at the giant, who raised a hairy eyebrow. Rose cringed. Hagrid was a great guy, but he didn't know when to keep his mouth shut.

"Oh." Hagrid said. There was an awkward silence. Rose sipped her tea, which she forgot had just been boiled, and coughed as it burnt the roof of her mouth. Al, meanwhile, still hung his head low.

"Anyway." Hagrid said. "How're yeh enjoying classes?"

Rose's face brightened. "I love charms and transfiguration. I got full marks in my pop quiz in charms and my homework from McGonagall. I also got five points in Potions yesterday."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. Ever since the first potions lesson, Rose had been determined to gain points and to prevent Al from answering. Al hadn't minded that much, but it had annoyed Scorpius to no end.

"Yeah cos she's a bossy know-it-all." Scorpius murmured into his cup.

Hagrid didn't seem to hear him. But Rose did. She sent a filthy glare his way.

"Well, Scorpius, meanwhile, lost points for doing the wrong Transfiguration homework. I told him it was the wrong one, but he _still_ insisted it was the right one!" Rose said.

"Al is the star student in potions." Scorpius retorted.

Hagrid, oblivious to their argument/competition (which had been going on for the past few weeks) turned to Al, and smiled, who was also ignoring their arguing – he was used to it. "Blimey Al, better than our Rosie, that's something, just like yeh dad. He was incredible at Potions once Professor Snape stopped teachin' the subject."

Al blushed, and smirked as Rose sent him a glare. She was too stubborn for her own good.

Hagrid jumped suddenly as thunder rolled in the distance like the sound of drums. He glanced outside as rain began to trickle out of the sky, but it was getting heavier by the second.

"Yeh three best be headin' off." He warned. "Don't want yeh to be caught out here. I shouldn't really have invited yeh here past four anyhow."

The three students frowned. "Why not?" Scorpius asked, curious.

"Well Harry told me there was something fishy goin' on in the castle, something to do with a dark entity an'…" Hagrid gasped, horrified that he had mentioned that. "Now never mind. Yeh heard McGonagall a few weeks ago. Up yeh go. I'll see yeh at the Quidditch this weekend." Scorpius groaned when Hagrid mentioned the Quidditch. The half-giant raised an eyebrow at the boy. He glanced at Al, who said,

"Don't ask." The two boys had decided not to enter both Quidditch teams for the same reason. No one on the team would want them to play and they didn't want to play with people who didn't want them to play.

Meanwhile, Rose was thinking about what Hagrid had said before, as was Albus. A dark entity? Was there such a thing? Al let his mind wonder… as his father always said, secrets which are meant to be kept are meant to be kept for a good reason, but sometimes, maybe things are meant to slip out, maybe this is a secret that wasn't meant to be kept after all. The three children looked at each other, and they knew, they weren't going to press the subject, they'll find out on their own.

"Gryffindor vs Slytherin right?" Rose said, keeping Hagrid occupied on the subject of Quidditch. It seemed to work, for Hagrid relaxed and offered Al another rock cake, who politely declined. "That should be interesting."

"Interestin' isn't exactly a word I'd use. More like violent." Hagrid smiled. "A'right, on with yeh."

He hugged Rose and Al goodbye and nodded awkwardly to Scorpius, who nodded in return.

"See you Hagrid!" Al cried as the three rushed up to the castle. The rain was already pelting down and they used the backs of their robes to cover their heads. Hagrid smiled as the three ran up. He then turned around sharply. Was that a shadow? He could see shadow behind his hut at the edge of the forest. He growled.

"Who's there?"

The shadow disappeared as fast as the lightening that struck the sky. Hagrid frowned. It must be his old nightmares of the war. Whatever it was, it was gone.

But a pair of bright yellow eyes were hidden out of sight in the forest. They were staring at the black-haired boy as he and his two friends reached the castle. The being smirked. He had finally found his prize.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the castle, Professor Delanor was sorting through her documents. There was something strange about that Potter boy. Her mind wondered back to her second meeting with Albus.

 _Al looked embarrassed as he wondered into the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom that evening. Professor Delanor sat at her desk, she was making lesson plans for her lessons during the next week. She looked up as Al slowly walked up to her desk. She coughed._

" _Please sit, Mister Potter." Her voice was crisp, not cold, but stern, although a slightly sinister tone could be heard within. Al gulped._

 _Professor Lucy Delanor sighed. "Look, Mister Potter." She said, matter-of-factly, "I know your sorting has upset quite a few people." Al looked at her, despondent, Professor Delanor's lip thinned, "Having said that, I am your Housemistress and you are in my house, I do not want this issue to affect your etiquette and learning at this school." She narrowed her eyes at Al, who shivered under her gaze. Why couldn't Professor Finch be his Housemaster? Al thought. Determined not to show any emotion, Al nodded._

" _I do not want you late again, Mister Potter." Professor Delanor said, "Another tardy turn-up and you will be in detention."_

 _Al breathed a sigh of relief. He wouldn't be in another detention. Then he noticed her eyes narrowing. He quickly nodded desperately. "Yes, Professor, I understand."_

 _Professor Delanor's eyes narrowed. "Good." She said, then she went back to her work._

 _Al shuffled in his seat. Unsure what to do. Professor Delanor chuckled inwardly. She couldn't believe how much power she had over the cursed Harry Potter's son. After ten long minutes, she decided she was being a little harsh, Al looked as though he was going to burst._

" _What are you still waiting around for?" She bellowed. Al jumped out of his skin._

" _Er…" he stuttered. "You d…didn't dismiss me."_

" _Go!" She cried, pointing to the door. Al clumsily stood up and half-ran to the exit._

" _Don't be late again, I don't want to hear anything wrong from you for the rest of the year." She said. Al nodded and then he let out the breath he had been holding. Professor Delanor, meanwhile, chuckled as tidied her papers and waltzed into her chambers. He was so vulnerable… so weak… such easy prey… he was the one. She narrowed her eyes as she thought. But he was Harry Potter's son. He deserved what was coming? Didn't he? At the feast later that night she could barely keep her eyes off him, sitting alone, with only Duke Zabini for company… he deserved it… but deep down all she could see in her mind were the boy's innocent green eyes…green eyes… just like the Slytherin crest._

* * *

So is Professor Delanor behind it all… we'll have to see… Please read and review! Thanks guys! :) Chapters not as long as the previous ones, but they were quite long ones! Thanks again.


	14. The Dream

Hey guys sorry I didn't update a few days ago. My account was down for some reason. So here's the next chapter. I've almost written the entire story out on my computer so hopefully I should put it all online in about two weeks at least. So here's the next chapter, things are really getting intense for Al. Hope you enjoy. It'll all make sense soon. Please review. Each one makes my day even brighter. The next chapter will be along shortly. :)

* * *

The dream

Over the past few weeks, since the fight with Hunter and the other Gryffindors, things had improved slightly for Albus. Some of the Slytherins looked to him with respect, impressed that he had taken on five Gryffindors. Harrison was chatting to him a lot more, and even sat next to him at meals. Duke had given him tips in Transfiguration, which was his weakest subject, and Bellatrix… well… there wasn't much change there, or with Goyle and Burns. But still, things were looking up for Albus. But… as the storm raged around the castle, the billowing winds making the dungeons feel like ice…Al was in his four poster, clutching the stone… and that was when the voice started… that was when his nightmare began.

 _Al twisted and turned in his sleep. But he couldn't wake up. He was alone. Alone in the storm. He was on a cliff face, dangling from a twisted root. A dark shadow, with bright yellow eyes struck him in the face. He screamed as he fell… down and down into a dark abyss. He was then in a dark cavern-like room. He was trapped by some sort of stone gargoyle. He could see a twisted face, laughing like a hyena… laughing at his pain._

" _You are mine, boy." The voice hissed, he felt a stabbing pain in his chest. He screamed…_

Al woke with a start. Sweat beaded his forehead and his heart was racing. He then froze as he could hear a dark chuckle in the back of his mind. He hissed in pain as something burned on his skin on his hand. After a minute of intense pain, it stopped. There, on the palm of his hand, were three dark marks in a circle. They looked like tear drops, like the ones on his cheeks. Al brushed the tears away, snivelling quietly. He stopped as he heard noises, thinking it was Goyle he held his breathe. Harrison pulled his curtains away and looked at Albus with concern.

"Are you okay?" He whispered. "You sounded like you were in pain."

Al shook his head, fighting the tears that threatened to spill. "I'm fine." He muttered. Harrison frowned at the Potter boy.

"I just wanted you to know, Potter." Harrison said, "I want to be friends… if that's okay… I mean officially…"

Al smiled, offering his unmarked hand. Harrison, no, Greg shook it. "Thanks Greg."

Gregory's face brightened. "Don't mention it, Al."

Greg quietly went to his own bed, careful not to disturb the others, and fell into a quick sleep. Al, meanwhile, was still shaking from his ordeal. Please let it be a nightmare. I'm going to wake up tomorrow, and all will be fine.

After a moment's silence, a voice crept into his mind like an unwanted virus.

" _You know that's a lie, my boy."_

Al whimpered. He should tell his father about this… he should tell Neville…but he knew that deep down… he couldn't…

Since his nightmares had begun, Al had been getting very little sleep. However, tiredness always prevailed, and during each night, the nightmares got worse. Much worse. A couple nights ago he had been drowning, drowning in an ocean of dark water. He could feel the water in his lungs, as though he was actually drowning, a ladder was a few metres away, but try as he did, he couldn't reach it. Another time faces were laughing at him as he was being torn to shreds… but these weren't just ordinary faces… they were of his family… his parents, Rose and Scorpius. Each time he had a nightmare he felt more emotionally drained. Each time he had one his thoughts became darker. Each time he had one he felt his control slipping, he felt like a different person. He wanted to hurt things. He wanted to destroy things. He wanted control. Only the new day brought his old light back, but it was slowly going out. And when the dark voice spoke to him, coaxing him… he couldn't help but listen. At first he had tried to ignore it… but he couldn't… it was too strong… he was too weak… he was, after all, the youngest Potter, an outcast, a disappointment, a nobody.

A few months later it was early November. Winter was certainly coming. There was a crisp chill in the air and the Womping Willow had shed its leaves like a lizard sheds its skin. There was a buzz amongst the students. Harry Potter was coming to Hogwarts. He was going to teach them!

Al was tired. Nightmares were plaguing him over the past few months. Every time he hang around Rose and Scorpius he felt like telling him, but every time he was about to… something stopped him.

It was Tuesday morning, and the three of them were in potions class. The dungeons were cold and gloomy, but Professor Finch had lit lamps which emitted powerful light and heat, all over the ceiling. It almost looked like Christmas decorations.

Al, like Scorpius, were dreading the holidays. Since fight at school, Al's family hadn't sent him any more hate mail. He had received some letters from his parents, but apart from that, nothing. Scorpius hadn't received anything.

"So my dears." Professor Finch said, smiling. "Who will be going to the duelling club this afternoon?"

All of the Gryffindors raised their hands, Al raised his hand, along with Gregory and a few other Slytherins.

"Excellent." Professor Finch sighed. "I've met Mister Potter on many occasions, I used to work for the ministry you see." He explained quickly. Most of the Gryffindors gazed at him in wonder.

"Now. As you have been an excellent class this term." Professor Finch said. "We have covered all of the practical side of potions, now, unfortunately exams will be just around the corner when you come back after Christmas. Easter will fly by and before you know it, your end of year exams will be upon you."

Most of the class groaned, all except Rose, who looked excited.

Professor Finch clapped his hands. "So, I have devised a timetable for you all for next term. I know we still have a few weeks to go of this term, but I think you should all be prepared."

He went around the class, handing out his revision timetable, when Rose got hers she beamed.

"Sir." She said. "Are we going to be starting our theory, because, I've read up about it."

"Certainly Miss Granger-Weasley." Professor Finch said. "Now could you please copy these notes."

They spent the rest of the lesson copying down notes and watching Professor Finch prepare a Wolfspane potion.

After his demonstration Professor Finch then asked.

"Do we all know what wolfspane is used for? I hope you were paying attention in our first lesson a few months ago."

Rose, of course, shot her hand into the air. All year she had been desperate to gain Professor Finch's attention. Al, not wanting to be on her bad side, had let her answer most of the questions, although the glares from his fellow Slytherins, had forced him to answer one or two.

"Miss Granger-Weasley." Professor Finch said kindly.

Rose smiled. "Wolfspane is a potion used to make werewolves conscious when they transform, so they think like a human, but they are in their own form."

"Correct." Professor Finch smiled. "Five points to Gryffindor."

Rose looked incredibly pleased with herself as her housemates clapped.

"Alright. Please could you write a three feet long piece of parchment on the properties of Wolfspane, its effects and its use in the Wizarding world and why it's so important in medicine."

The class groaned. Recently Professor Finch had been assigning them more and more homework. Al and Rose didn't mind, Al particularly enjoyed writing Potions essays, Scorpius, however, grumbled as they left the classroom.

"Really?" Scorpius huffed. "Three feet!"

"Be thankful it's not five feet like McGonagall's essay." Al said.

"Are they trying to kill us with homework, because if they are, it's working!" Scorpius exclaimed. Rose and Al snickered.

"Come on Scorp." Rose said. "You are coming to the duelling club this afternoon, right? Both of you?"

Scorpius shrugged, he still didn't particularly like Harry Potter, but for Al's sake, he accepted him.

Al, meanwhile, looked slightly scared, but then recovered quickly. Rose frowned.

"Al are you ok?" Rose asked Al.

"Yeah, yeah." Al muttered. "I'm fine." Al itched his right palm, Scorpius didn't notice, but Rose did.

"Al, if something was bothering you, you'd tell me right?" Rose said, staring into her cousins eyes. They looked… haunted…

Al nodded. Scorpius had been spying on James and his gang when he ran over to the cousins and put his hands on their backs.

"Come on guys." Scorpius said. "Let's go to the library."

"Scorp, what?" Rose said, "Weren't you just moaning about the amount of homework."

"Yeah… but let's go…" Scorpius glanced back and saw about ten Gryffindors, led by James Potter, coming from around the corner of the pillars. Al noticed his gaze, and gulped.

"Yep, library sounds good."

"That's it mate!" Scorpius and Al rushed down the corridor, leaving Rose bemused. She then jumped when her elder cousins voice spoke from behind her.

"So where are my brother and the ferret off to?" James said, smirking at his little cousin, who turned as red as her hair.

"None of your business James Potter." Rose snapped. "I don't know what's got into you, you are not the same person I knew last year. You've become a bully. Al's still your brother."

"He's a snake!" James insisted, but Rose could see guilt in his eyes, she knew James didn't mean it, but she saw the other Gryffindors, who were smirking, it was them!

"Stop being a coward James!" She cried. "Al's hurting. He's changed, he's become distant and something's off, and until you apologise I don't think he'll ever go back to his old self!" With that she turned on her heals and stormed after her friends. James' shoulders slumped, he glanced at Fred, who also looked a bit guilty. James laughed it off with his friends, but deep inside he knew he was behaving badly, he'd make it up to Al, he'd find out what was going on.

Al, meanwhile, was in the library with Scorpius. His hand had been burning for quite some time. He was used to the pain, but that still didn't mean he could stop itching it. He'd tried everything. Everything he could think of to remove it. But he couldn't. It was like a permanent tattoo. Scorpius leaned back in his chair.

"Wonder what your dad'll teach us this afternoon. The whole school will probably show up."

"All except Slytherin." Al said, rubbing his arms as though he were cold.

"Hey, you okay Al, you've been acting funny." Scorpius said.

"Mmm?" Al said. "Oh, I'm just…" he needed to find an excuse, something… "I'm just worried about going home next month." He sighed as Scorpius seemed to buy it. He nodded in agreement.

"Me too. Although I doubt I'm allowed home… could I…" Scorpius sighed, Al raised an eyebrow.

"Are you, Scorpius Malfoy, asking to stay with me by any chance?" Al said.

Scorpius gritted his teeth. "Last time I'll ever say it. Don't repeat it."

Al laughed. "Yeah yeah, sure. My dad won't mind, although, we do go to the Burrow for Christmas."

Scorpius scowled. "I'll just stay at your house then, I won't be any bother."

Al sobered, in all serious, that was probably for best. "I'll stay with you, I doubt my grandparents want to see me anyway, and don't get me started on Uncle Ron."

Scorpius smirked. "Thanks Al."

"There you two are!"

Al jumped, Scorpius sighed.

"Rose." He said, "You were supposed to…"

"What go off somewhere else, you two are my _friends_ in case you haven't noticed. Come on Scorp, we need to get to our Flying lesson with the Hufflepuffs."

"More like Mufflepuffs because they are so irrelevant." Scorpius sniggered to Al, who shrugged his shoulders.

"You can't joke to save your life, Malfoy, come on!" Rose pulled him from the library and Al sent Scorp a sympathetic look and the two ran off to their lesson.

* * *

Will James change... well read and review and see :) It is a bit short, but don't worry the next chapter will be longer, especially if you review. Thanks guys. Seriously, each one makes my day! :) Hey guys, just updating this chapter a bit, I forgot to add the rest of the scene yesterday. Will update the next chapter soon. Please read and review!


	15. Harry's lesson

Hi all. As promised, a longer chapter. So finally we get to see Harry come to Hogwarts to teach. Hope you are all enjoying the story so far. Thanks so much for the reviews. I'm happy my account's finally working again. And remember read and review. Reviews=motivation! Thanks guys, oh and I'm open to any suggestions in the plot or constructive criticism. I mean I have the plot planned out and some of it written as well, but if you guys want any pairings or anything, let me know, although be warned this is not an Albus/Scorpius fic, just a friendship. Could be a Rose/Scorpius, we'll see… :)

* * *

Harry's Lesson

The day passed smoothly, and soon, everyone was packed in the Great Hall. There was a buzz and a whirr of excitement as the students stood around the stage. Then Harry Potter entered the room. The applause was unanimous. Everyone was excited. From the first years, up to the seventh years, they were all crowding to see him, the teachers had to stand before the surging crowd, to protect Harry. Harry himself was a bit bemused at the sight. He was looking for his sons. He spotted James and his friends almost immediately. The third year chaser looked admittedly a bit guilty when Harry made eye contact with him. He then looked over the other end of the room, and there, in the corner, with Scorpius and Rose, stood Al. Harry frowned. His son wasn't even looking his way… his son was always excited to see him, he glanced at Rose, who smiled brightly in his direction, Scorpius scowled at him, Harry chuckled. Nothing has changed there then.

"Quiet, everyone, quiet!" McGonagall bellowed, her voice magically amplified throughout the hall. "Please be respectful towards Mister Potter."

Harry smiled in Minvera's direction, trust McGonagall to calm everyone down. He cleared his throat, as the silence descended on the students like a fog. "Hi everyone. As you all know, my name is Harry Potter."

Some of the students laughed at this obvious remark. Harry was still nervous speaking to loads of people, even now.

"Even though this is meant to be a duelling club, I asked Professor McGonagall if I could teach you spells useful for later life besides defence."

An excited whisper spread throughout the crowd. Rose and Scorpius shared a curious glance. Al was still looking at the floor. Harry saw this, and frowned. Didn't he tell his son that he was proud of him no matter what?

"Okay." Harry clapped his hand. "Tell me, who in here has heard of a patronus charm?"

Most of the older students put their hands up, Rose launched hers into the air, standing on tippy toes. Scorpius rolled his eyes.

Harry laughed. "Rose. Can you tell us?"

Scorpius groaned inwardly, as did most of the first year students, apart from the Gryffindors.

"As Miranda Goshawk has stated, 'This ancient and mysterious charm conjures a magical guardian, a projection of all your most positive feelings. The Patronus Charm is difficult, and many witches and wizards are unable to produce a full, corporeal Patronus, a guardian which generally takes the shape of the animal with whom they share the deepest affinity. You may suspect, but you will never truly know what form your Patronus will take until you succeed in conjuring it."

Harry smiled, Rose was almost identical to Hermione, and she had Ron's stubborn streak. She truly was a Granger-Weasley.

"Well done Rose, er Professor McGonagall, could I add five points to Gryffindor?"

"I'll add them, Mister Potter." Professor McGonagall smiled.

"So five points to Gryffindor." Harry concluded. Rose beamed, Scorpius rolled his eyes, Al still stared at the floor, as though he was locked in some sort of trance.

"Good job Miss Granger-Weasley." Harry said. "Now, I know you've heard about the Aurors being placed around the dungeons in this school."

A scared whisper rang around the room. Harry raised his arms. "It's nothing to worry about. I don't want you to worry about them. As head of the Auror department they are here for your protection, but on a serious note, as I know doubt Professor McGonagall has told you, please tell any of them or any of your teachers if something is wrong."

At this Harry glanced at Al, who cautiously rose his head, their green eyes met. Harry knew in his gut something was troubling his son.

"Okay." He said, "Patronus' are very important. They are used for Wizarding Communication, they are your only defence for dementors and you can use them in a Wizards Duel. I know most of you know simple stunning spells, but I am not hear to teach you simple things. Now, I want you to think of a happy memory. The happiest you have ever felt. When you really believe you have that memory, you say this…"

The students at the front craned forward to see them, and Harry bellowed:

"Expecto Patronum!"

A silver stag burst from his wand, leaping around the room. The students applauded, some gazed at the stag in wonder. Harry finished the spell and smiled at the applause. He raised his hands, the room fell silent. Now, I want you to get into pairs, or if there aren't enough, in threes, Professors McGonagall, Longbottom and Delanor will help you, then Professor Delanor and I will give you a demonstration of a Wizards Duel to finish."

Harry smiled at the Professor, who nodded at him in reply. Neville frowned at the witch. He still didn't trust Lucy Delanor.

In about five minutes the students were practicing. Some got it immediately. Collin managed it on his first try, a fox bounded out of his wand, James and Fred cheered for him, as did most of the Gryffindors. Harry looked on, pleased. He could see a lot of students struggling. Yaxley managed to produce a panther. Duke grinned as a tiger roared from his wand, even Harry was impressed.

Al, meanwhile, felt distant. Everybody loved his dad… everybody did but he…

" _He doesn't care for you, he only cares about his reputation, he didn't mean what he said before…"_

Al shook his head. It was that stupid voice! He wasn't crazy!

"Hey!" An excited voice said next to him. Al opened his eyes, Clara was standing a metre away, her pigtails bouncing up and down. He glanced towards Rose and Scorpius, who were practicing together. Scorpius was swearing as silver sparks would fly out of his wand, but then no animal would emerge. Rose meanwhile, was doing slightly better, she could cast a shield charm, but no animal was present yet.

"Hi Clara. Sorry…" Al stuttered. Ever since that day, Clara and Albus had sat next to each other in Defence. Clara had been Al's saviour, because of her, he was no longer sitting by himself in the other classes, well, he was still alone in Transfiguration, but aside from that he wasn't.

"It's okay. You've been acting very strange recently, Al." Clara said.

Al sighed. "You aren't the first person to tell me that."

Clara looked offended, but said nothing. "I'm just concerned about you." She said. "The other day in DADA you wrote about werewolves instead of writing down the ten methods to ward of vampires."

Al rubbed his eyes. He liked Clara, but she did get on his nerves sometimes. She was too nosy for her own good. "Look, I'm tired, and in Potions we have been learning about Wolfspane. I got confused, it happens!" he retorted.

"Okay okay. Don't bite my head off!" Clara said. Over the past few months, Clara had become a lot more confident in magic. Al had even tutored her in the library with the theory she was struggling with. Her favourite class was astronomy… maybe because it reminded her most of muggle science back home in Oxford.

"Aren't you going to try out your patronus, Al?" She asked.

Al shrugged. "I'm not feeling up to it." He said. As a matter of fact, he was worried, since he obtained the mark, his magic had been uncontrollable. He had almost burnt Rosie's hair off in Potions when he got mad at her for putting the wrong ingredients in their cauldron.

"Go on. I don't think I could do it, I can barely say wingardium leviosa."

Al sighed. "Stand back." He said, Clara clapped her hands excitedly and stood back. Al caught Hunter's eye, who was a few metres away practicing with Thomas Red. The boy scowled at him. Hunter still hadn't forgiven Albus for wounding his pride back in the forest.

What was Al's happiest memory… probably not at Hogwarts…

" _Seeing Hunter hurt."_ The voice snarled. Al brushed it aside. He was going mad. What… Then he could see them, his family, his dad, mum, James, Lily and him, when he was five. His dad was teaching him how to fly, his mum and Lily were making Lemonade in the garden. James was cheering him on. Life was simple back then. They were happy. So happy…

"Expecto patronum!" Al yelled. A burst of silver leapt from his wand. Clara grinned. Rose and Scorpius glanced over, their mouths open in wonder. But then Rose's mouth closed shut, concern deep in her eyes… Al's patronus flew over the room, dimming the lights as it did… spreading it's giant wings and roaring like a lion, for his patronus, was a dragon.

Never in a million years would Harry have predicted this. Al looked terrified as the great beast that was his patronus cascaded over the hall. Several students screamed. Al stopped the spell, the lights flickered on again. Everyone was staring at him. Even Harry, who was gobsmacked, Al wanted to die.

"Wow." Clara whispered. "That was amazing."

Al looked even more ashamed.

"Freak!" Hunter yelled. A few other Gryffindors, and some Hufflepuffs started yelling. Harry grew red, as red as the Weasley hair. Uh oh. Both Potter boys knew what this meant…

A firecracker went off in the crowd. Surprisingly, it wasn't any of the staff. James Potter stood tall and proud amongst his fellow Gryffindors, an angry snarl on my face.

"Hey!" He cried over the confusion. "That's _my_ brother you're all talking about!"

Al stared at his brother, his mouth wide open in wonder. Was James standing up for him? Harry calmed down. His brow was now furrowed, but he still sent a glare towards the main bulk of the students, who shrank back under The Chosen One's gaze. Most of them had forgotten at that point that Al was his son.

"Quiet! All of you!" McGonagall shouted. The students were completely silent, but most were still whispering and pointing at Al. Harry smiled at Al. James clambered onto the stage, ignoring the looks from some of his friends, and walked over to his little brother. He rubbed a hand through his hair, he glanced at Rose, who smiled at him.

"Look, Al…" James said quietly, "I'm sorry. I've been a prat."

Al didn't care that everybody was staring at them. All he cared about was his brother. His brother was back. Even though the voice in his head was screaming at him… and even though it took the whole school bullying him to get him back on his side… James was back.

Al wrapped his arms around his brother's waist. James looked embarrassed at first, but returned the hug. Neville smiled at the two boys. This was symbolic. Two brothers… one from Gryffindor, one in Slytherin, who got along. Harry secretly wiped a tear from his eye.

* * *

Awww, James really does care. Things will get a better for Al now that he has his brother back! Please read and review! Thanks guys! :)


	16. No more pranks

A short and sweet chapter for you guys, the next one will be longer, and then the Christmas holidays. Enjoy. Oh and as I've forgotten my disclaimer in the previous chapters, JK owns all, I am not earning anything writing this fic. Enjoy! Also read and review please thanks guys! :)

* * *

No More Pranks

Albus didn't care that the Slytherin students were scowling at him again. He had Rose and Scorpius, Clara, and now he had James and his cousins again. The day before they were due to split up for the holidays, Al was at lunch on the Slytherin table. Much to his amusement, Clara sat with him. Bellatrix gave her an evil glare. She hated it when Clara came to the Slytherin table, but she did nothing about it, since the fight at school, Professor Delanor had been keeping an eye on Albus… too close an eye… Al thought. Al spotted his cousins, along with his brother and Rose, walk towards him, James was smiling triumphantly. He caught Al's eye and grinned.

"Hey little brother." He said, and ruffled Al's hair. Al sent him a filthy look. Ever since their father's class, things had got slightly better for Al (but they could have been this since the beginning if James had stood up for him from the start). Although the students still disliked Al, they never made a big fuss about it, for James always put them right.

"Why if it isn't his knight in shining armour." Bellatrix sneered nastily at James. The other Slytherins laughed. James glared at the girl.

"Shut up, Nott, or I'll prank you so hard you'll go crying to your mummy."

Al choked on his pumpkin juice as Bellatrix opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out.

"Cat got your tongue." James said.

Suddenly, before Bellatrix could reply, a cold breeze swept through the castle. The ghosts of the castle cascaded down from the ceiling. Al felt his palm tingle. He shut his eyes. A lot of the students screamed, like many had done during previous meals, but most simply ignored them. Al could swear, unlike last time, he could feel them. He knew where they were…

" _We're connected boy… you're connected to death…"_

Al shivered. He wasn't. It was him. It was his voice. Not…

" _Don't be silly."_

Al shut his eyes.

"Hey, Al." James said, nudging his brother in the side. Al opened his eyes and saw the Gryffindor chaser staring at him, concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine." Al said, he shivered slightly. James sighed.

"They're just ghosts Al, like Snape's portrait."

"Mmmm." Al said.

"Anyway." James said. "We just wanted to say…" he turned to his cousin Victoire, "They wanted to say…"

"Ve're so sorry Al!" Victoire wailed, she ran up and hugged the bemused boy, who blinked stupidly. Lucy, Dominique, Louis, Fred, Collin and the other Weasleys all looked ashamed. Al didn't know what to say… this seemed too good to be true…

"They should not 'ave done that to vue! What they called vue, all vhy didn't vue come to me!" Dominique said, her Veela blonde hair glowing brightly and her blue eyes wide with sorrow.

"It's okay guys, th…thanks…" Al began, but Victoire cut him off.

"No! It's not okay, I'm Head Girl and I should 'ave done something!" Victoire said. Clara bit her lip, hiding her giggle. Al rolled his eyes.

" _They didn't want to do anything… yet they could have…"_ Al's eyes hardened as the voice in his head spoke. Why wouldn't it go away? He glanced at Clara… her eyes shimmered…

"Al." She said softly.

Al shook his head, the darkness subsided. His vision became clearer. Clara squeezed his hand.

"You okay?" She asked.

Al nodded. James put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Al, we just wanted to say that you won't be a stranger at Christmas. You're a Potter-Weasley. Look, I'm not going to lie, when dad told me about…"

Al reddened with embarrassment… so did James only befriend him again because his dad was there… something in the back of his mind was itching to say…yes…

"I can't quite forgive you James…" Al said quietly… James' eyes widened. Clara's smile fell.

James sighed. "I deserve that." He admitted. "Just… promise me you'll come to me. You'll tell me if something's troubling you, you will?" he pressed.

" _No"_

"No… I mean… yeah… yeah I will." Al said, ignoring the hissing noise in his head. It hurt.

James nodded. "Well, see you on the train tomorrow. Oh, and tell Malfoy he's welcome to come, I…"

"You can tell him yourself." Al nodded. Scorpius was strolling towards them, purely to see Rose and Al. His eyes narrowed as he saw the eldest Potter, his hand was itching towards his wand. James sighed. Scorpius stopped, raising his eyebrow as the elder Potter raised his hands in defence, Scorpius eyed him uncertainly.

"These lot aren't bothering you Al, are they?" he sneered.

Rose rolled her eyes. "James was being nice if you believe it or not."

James put a hand through his hair as some of the Slytherins began to snicker. Al then caught Duke's gaze, whose eyes were narrowed at the eldest Potter, James scowled at the Slytherins, spotting Duke, he growled. He looked as though he was about to say something, but Louis grabbed him by the arm. He shrugged Louis off and turned to Scorpius.

"Look, you can stay at my place during Christmas."

Scorpius' eyes widened. "R…really…" he said, sceptical, even Al was surprised James would agree to a thing, that hadn't even crossed his mind before when Scorpius asked him.

"Look, Rosie's told me about your…er…situation…" James couldn't find a better word for it. "And, I want to make it up to my brother, so I owled my dad and asked and he said that you can stay."

Al didn't know what to say, and neither did Scorpius. James really was trying to make it up to him.

Scorpius nodded. "Thanks. I'll accept your offer."

Some of the students who were watching began to whisper. Scorpius glared at them, he was used to it. "But on one condition."

James shrugged. "Name it."

"No more pranks."

James' smile fell. Rose shared a bemused look with Al. The other Weasleys laughed.

"Noted." James said, and they shook hands.

" _It will fall apart."_ The dark voice said in Al's head. Al shook it off. It won't….

Bellatrix glared at the Potters and Weasleys… but her glare wasn't directed at Albus for some reason… but someone else.

* * *

I will probably post another chapter this afternoon or tomorrow. Thanks guys and enjoy! Please review! :)


	17. The Resurrection Stone

Hey guys. This chapter is kinda short but I'll upload another one today which will be longer. Thanks for all of the reviews. So things are looking up for Albus with his family being with him again, but that doesn't mean his problems are going away any time soon. This chapter's a bit angsty, but there will be some fluff coming up as it is the Christmas holidays coming. Oh yeah JK owns all. And please read and review! Another chapter will be a long shortly, and it will be a long one, particularly if you guys review! Thanks! And I to Olympus97, thanks for your review (and everyone elses), Teddy will join the Potters during the holidays so there will be some father/son moments with him and Harry. And to smsubramaniyan, I agree a dragon is an awesome patronus! I chose it because it's a powerful creature, it has courage and intelligence and it also has reptilian qualities as well but overall it's a proud and awesome creature. Enjoy guys! :) Do you guys have any other suggestions for the other characters' patronuses. I was thinking maybe a stag for James, as James Potter had a stag but is that too similar? Maybe a cat or dolphin for Rose as they are intelligent and proud creatures. I'm still not sure about Scorpius' one but I was thinking something like a fox, he's a brave and loyal character but is a bit sly. What you guys think? Also I need some suggestions for Clara and Iris as well. Clara I think should have a gentle creature like a dove or a bird as she is a caring character, or maybe an owl as she's in Ravenclaw. Anyway, sorry for this long author's note. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

The Resurrection Stone

That afternoon Albus was in Defence Against the Dark Arts. He and Clara were sitting together as usual, pouring over the notes Professor Delanor was giving them. Albus was still unsure of Professor Delanor. Clara noticed his mood had shifted slightly since lunch. She nudged him gently.

"Al?" She asked. "Are you okay?"

Al ignored the itch on his palm and nodded, wiping the sweat forming on his forehead. "Uh…yeah I'm fine…th…thanks…"

"You sure?" Clara said. "You look pale?"

"I said I'm fine!" He said. Al then bit his lip. Clara looked hurt, her eyes shimmering. Al felt cold as Professor Delanor hovered over his desk.

"Is there something you want to share with us, Mister Potter?" She asked. "Perhaps the secret behind conjuring an unusual patronus?"

The class sniggered, Bellatrix smirked and Goyle and Burns cackled. Greg, however, sent Al a sympathetic look. Al, meanwhile, grit his teeth as Professor Delanor smirked. She had been like this all year. He thought. He was sick of it.

" _She deserves to be punished."_

For once, Al actually agreed with the voice. Instead of stuttering or apologising like he would before, Al raised his head and looked at the Professor directly in the eye.

"If you have a problem with me for being Harry Potter's son, why don't you just say it to my face?"

The whole glass went silent. You could have heard a pin drop. The tension was so thick between Al and Professor Delanor it was like there was static in the air. Clara gasped next to him. Her eyes were wide… frightened…

Professor Delanor raised a manicured eyebrow. "Ten points from Slytherin for your cheek, Potter." She said. "And I admire your father, you on the other hand…" she left it unsaid. Most of the class were too dumbfounded to make a sound, although Bellatrix sniggered. Al went bright red.

"Maybe if you had given me a chance before judging me you would actually know what I'm capable of." Albus said, standing up. All of his sense was forgotten. All he could feel was rage… rage and anger… like an active volcano his nerves were on fire…

"Sit down!" Professor Delanor exclaimed. "Another ten points from Slytherin, yes Miss Nott, my own house." She narrowed her eyes at Albus, "And I'll be writing to your father, Mister Potter, mark my words I'll let him know _exactly_ what I feel about his son."

All of Al's previous rage suddenly dissipated… his mind was like a storm… he was confused…what had just happened…what had he done…?

"I…"

Clara nudged him and sent him a filthy glare. Albus shrank under her gaze.

The class passed by so slowly. The minutes would not go quickly enough. Albus felt everyone stare at him. He could feel Professor Delanor's anger…

Finally it ended. Albus practically leapt from his seat. Ignoring Clara, and everyone else he raced out of the classroom. Al ran… he didn't know how long he ran for. Down the staircases, through the corridors, outside through the courtyard, over the bridge, down the hill, to the edge of the forbidden forest… away from Hagrid's Hut. There he stopped. He turned his gaze up at the sky. The grey clouds rolled in the heavens. The sun was setting, winter was truly here… it was only around five o'clock. He felt drops of rain splatter on his cheeks. The cold liquid ran down his skin, just like his tears. What was happening to him? Why did he act the way he did in class? What…

" _You know why…"_

The voice. That blasted voice. It whispered to him… It coaxed him.

"Shut up!" Al cried. He knew full well he sounded crazy. He wasn't crazy. He knew what was happening to him. "Leave me alone!"

Dark laughter echoed in the corners of his mind. The sound made his skin crawl. His palm itched terrible, like a rash that wouldn't go away. "Just go!" He shouted. He raised his palm…

A flash of dark energy rushed out of his palm like lightning. It bolted like a cannon ball into a tree, smashing it into bits, as though it were made of sand. Al stared at his hand… the black energy circling it like insects, and then he cried out as it was drawn back into him. He knew it was wrong… he should tell somebody…but it felt…he felt strong…for the first time since he was at Hogwarts… he felt

" _Right."_ The voice concluded.

He then fell to his knees. No… he couldn't give in… he couldn't…

He then felt in his pocket. The stone. _His_ stone was still there. He needed someone. He needed to tell someone who wouldn't judge him. He held the stone in his hand. Spun it thrice… and closed his eyes.

He opened his eyes. He saw a white object float near him… like a low cloud or mist… except it wasn't an object, it was a ghost, followed by another and another. Soon they surrounded him… and Al gazed into a woman's eyes that were exactly like his… he knew who this was…

"Grandma." He breathed.

His Grandmother smiled. But it was a sad smile, her eyes full of concern.

"I know who you are." She said.

Al choked. He couldn't believe this, he couldn't speak. He was talking to his Grandma. He was talking to Lily.

"Albus, my darling grandchild." She said.

Al wiped a tear away from his eye. He then spotted his Grandfather, another face with familiar Weasley red hair, and… two people whom his father had loved very much…

"Sirius? Lupin?" Al said. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"We are all part of your legacy, Albus." Sirius said gently. "We are all with you and we will help you fight this."

Al then looked to the other ghost… the one whom his cousin was named after.

"Uncle Fred." He said, smiling. "George misses you so much. It's so unfair! Why did you all have to go? Why is this happening to me?"

Fred sighed, but his Grandfather spoke first. "Bad things happen to good people, Albus." James said softly. "I was a fool, and a bit of a bully to the Slytherins, I understand what your brother is thinking."

Al narrowed his eyes at his Grandfather, but softened when James looked despondent. "I was wrong." He said. "Don't let it corrupt you. Tell Harry, Albus. Tell him and he will help you."

"No. I'll figure a way out of this on my own!" Al said. "I can do this!"

"You don't know how dangerous Armon is." Lupin said. "Only something dead can kill him. Only a Fate can kill him."

"What's a Fate?" Al asked.

"Beings of immense power. They can see to the other side, without use of the Resseruction Stone. They can use the Power of the Helix Crystal, that, with the power of the Sword of Gryffindor, can destroy the demon." Lily said. "You must…aah!"

"Grandma!" Al cried. A darkness was creeping around Lily. The light the ghost had previously was flickering on and off, like a broken torch.

"Lily!" James cried, he and the other ghosts tried to help her… but it was too strong. Al couldn't bare it… the thing obviously didn't want him to know… he had to save them… he dropped the stone.

They were gone. All that was left was a whisper of their voices in the wind… a call for Albus…

"Don't make the same mistakes as your father…"

Al whirled around. But no other sound could be heard. He picked up the stone from the muddy ground, and placed it back in his pocket.

* * *

Thanks guys, please read and review. Next chapter: the holiday fun begins! :) See you soon. Also I've had 700 views (my view count is working again! - yay), I can't believe it. I hope to get it to 1,000! Thanks to all the reviewers so far, each one seriously makes my day!


	18. Reunions

So as promised a long chapter. I'm not sure when I'll update next but hopefully it will be soon. The trio is bound for home, and bound for trouble, as usual. Will Scorpius' parents show up? How will the rest of Al's family react when seeing him again… stay tuned… JK owns all. As promised this is my long chapter. Please read and review, remember reviews=motivation. Thanks guys, enjoy! :)

* * *

Reunions

The three friends sat in their compartment. Al hadn't still hadn't said a thing. Hogwarts could no longer be seen and the train was speeding into the country side, black smoke billowing behind it like a curtain of ash. Rose was reading a newspaper, she kept glancing at Albus, who looked so distant and tired. She turned towards Scorpius who nodded his head.

"Clara told us what happened in Defence, Al. The whole school knows. What the Hell were you thinking?" Rose said. Al glared at her.

"It's none of your business." Al spat back. Even Scorpius looked uncomfortable. Usually it was he and Rose who were arguing, not the latter.

"I don't know what's got into you lately, Al, but something's not right." Rose said.

"I'm fine! Merlin! Everyone keeps asking me this and I can't be any clearer. I. Said. I. Am. Fine!" Al stood up, glaring at his cousin he opened the compartment door. "I'm getting some air." He said, and shut it behind him, Rose jumped as he did, Scorpius' mouth was open.

"Whatever." Rose snarled. "I know there's something going on. I'll bet my book collection that it's got something to do with what Hagrid mentioned."

Scorpius sighed. "Come on Rose." He said. "Professor Delanor's been after Al's ass all term, of course he would eventually flip like that!"

"No." Rose insisted. "Not Al. And luckily for you Scorp, I brought some library books home with us."

Scorpius looked slightly pale. "How is that lucky?"

"Because." Rose said. "We're going to find out what's wrong with Al and make him snap out of it. I even managed to get a couple of books from the Restricted Section. Any book which has ever talked about Dark Entity's I have."

"You're not _still_ on that again are you?" Scorpius moaned. "Come on Rose, beings made entirely of dark magic, like, actual magic don't exist. There are creatures which belong to the dark side, or objects like horcruxes which are dark, but not dark entities."

Rose kicked Scorpius in the shin as Al came back. He opened the door and closed it behind him. Rose frowned, Al glanced at his friends, surprise on his features…

"What are you guys looking at me like that for? I just went to the bathroom?"

Rose and Scorpius shared a look, Rose's was more smug than Scorpius' one. Yep. She thought. There's definitely something up with Al.

They arrived a few hours later at King's Cross Station. Albus was in a lighter mood. Scorpius and Rose seemed a bit unsure… Al was so temperamental these days, one thing against him and he was off like a firecracker. However, the two set it aside and they chatted about the highlights of their first term.

As the train pulled into the station, Scorpius looked glum as the Potters and Weasleys were on the platform. There were no sign of the Malfoys.

"Still nothing?" Rose asked gently. Scorpius sighed. "I think I'm officially disowned."

Al gave him a sympathetic look. "You've got us, mate." He said.

Scorpius smiled sadly. "Thanks Al."

The three pulled their trunks and animals out of the train. Al's eyes lit up when he saw his dad, mum and sister. He dropped his stuff. Careful to hide his mark on his palm, he sprinted to his parents. "MUM! DAD! LILY!" He cried.

"Albie! My baby!" Ginny rushed up to her son first, mother and son embraced. Albus had never felt so relieved in his life. There wasn't even an ounce of hostility from either her or his sister. Lily bounded towards him, he laughed as he picked her up. He set her down, she giggled excitedly.

"Hey Al. What's the Slytherin Common Room like? I know dad said he's been there but I want to know from you! I think it sounds awesome in the dungeons!" She smiled. Al smiled too, but it was a sadder smile. Even though he knew Lily was trying to make him feel better, he still felt, distant.

"Albus." Harry said. Al turned to him and wrapped his arms around his waist, never wanting to let go. Harry kissed his son on his head. Al felt like crying, but he'd cried enough this year. He should tell his dad about _him_ … he should…do nothing.

Rose chatting to her parents, whereas Scorpius stood on the platform, gazing into the mist, trying not to cry.

"Hey there, kiddo. Miss me?"

Al glanced around. "Teddy!" He cried. The young Lupin laughed, his hair was now a bright yellow. Al hugged his father's godson, who was basically an honorary Potter, around the waist.

"I missed you too, kid." He said. The pair let go and then Teddy's attention was focused on someone else.

"Teddy!" Victoire called.

"Vic." Teddy smiled, the two embraced. Teddy ignored the younger Potters' sniggering.

"Seriously, those two should get a room." James sniggered. Al rolled his eyes. But even Rose hummed in agreement. "Yeah they really should. Victoire wouldn't _stop_ going on about him!"

Harry still hadn't forgiven Ron completely. Ron kept to the shadows as Albus hugged his aunt. Hermione was pleased to see all of her nieces and nephews safe return. She then noticed the young Malfoy, alone on the platform.

"Harry." She called to the Chosen One, who left James telling his sister about the Quidditch match. Harry approached the young Malfoy, who gazed sceptically at Albus' father.

"Hi." He said kindly. "You must be Scorpius. I remember, we met in McGonagall's study."

Scorpius nodded. Not trusting himself to speak.

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Look. I'm sorry about what happened with your parents. I'm sure they'll come and get you soon. I'll write to Draco but in the meantime you are welcome to stay with us."

Scorpius felt a tear trickle down his pale cheek, he wiped it away furiously. "Thanks Mister Potter. But I'm fine on my own."

Harry's eyes hardened. He imagined the boy would be stubborn. "Look. Al has a spare bed in his room. I know what it's like… trust me… please Scorpius, I know you don't want to do this, but do this for Al and Rose. How would they feel if they knew you had a choice between living with us and sleeping on the streets and you chose the latter?"

Scorpius grit his teeth. Harry Potter was truly a bastard. Now he was here. He was an outsider, he didn't want to go with them. Harry reached for Scorpius' trunk, but the young Malfoy grabbed it first.

"Okay. Thanks. I'm coming." Scorpius said gruffly. Harry sighed. For some reason, instead of seeing Draco, he saw himself in the boy. How could Malfoy do this to his own son?

* * *

Soon, after they had said their goodbyes, the Potters arrived at their house in Godrics Hollow. Al felt a relief. He hadn't been bothered by _him_ for the whole day. His mind felt almost free…

The three Potter children, plus Scorpius, sat in the kitchen. Harry had to go back to the Ministry, but Ginny was busy making afternoon tea, with the help of Lily.

"Al. Mum and I made a chocolate cake." Lily said proudly, placing the two teared cake in front of Albus, who smiled and gave his sister a hug, which she accepted.

"Nice one Lils." He said.

"Scorpius." Lily said. "Do you like chocolate cake?"

Scorpius, meanwhile, had barely spoken a word since they had arrived at the platform. Al was very worried about him. How could his parents leave him like that? At least the Dursleys had actually collected Harry from the platform… how could the Malfoys leave him…?

" _You know why."_

Albus wanted to scream. That voice had come back. But he said nothing, he went back to glaring out of the window.

Ginny meanwhile, was watching her son closely. She or Harry hadn't said anything to Albus about the letter they had received from Professor Delanor. But that was a conversation for another day. She knew her son. He would never disrespect his teachers… even those he did not like. She had almost broken down when she read that letter… that was not the Albus she knew. Harry had been just as worried. She knew she would keep a close eye on him over the holidays.

Scorpius ignored Lily. Lily looked pained and she glanced at Ginny, her lip wobbling. Ginny sighed and scooped her daughter up. She stroked her flaming red hair in comfort.

"Don't worry Lils, I bet he does." She whispered. "Why don't you go outside and check if Moony's okay?"

Moony was their pet rabbit. He had been a present for Lily's eighth birthday. Lily had named him and Harry and Ginny had shared a knowing look, silently giggling as they did.

"Okay." Lily smiled her toothy smile. "Moony needs to be fed. I wish _he_ could try my chocolate cake." She said, aiming it at Scorpius, who was still sulking. Ginny tutted.

"Lily, go." She said. Lily bolted out of the door and into the Potters' garden. Ginny sighed as she chopped up the apple she had been holding and placed it decoratively on the fruit platter. She then put that on the table. She sat down next to Scorpius. James, who was reading a book, shared a glance with his mum. He book his copy of _Quidditch through the Ages_ down and stood up.

"I'll help Lily with Moony." He said, and sauntered outside.

Ginny smiled thankfully at her eldest as he left. She then turned her attention to Albus and Scorpius, who were both looking quite glum, particularly Scorpius.

"Listen, boys." She said gently, "I know it's been a difficult term for both of you, but I know things will get better. And Scorpius." She sighed. "Your father is a lot like us Weasleys, more than he cares to admit."

This got Scorpius' attention, he raised his pale eyebrow. Ginny had his attention.

"Malfoy is a stubborn man. He'll come round. I'm sure he'll come round here in no time."

"You don't know my father." Scorpius spat. "My family has made it very clear, they want nothing to do with me."

"I think you'll be surprised." Ginny said softly. "When the time comes, I believe your parents will come round. I mean, you've changed your mind about Al and Rose haven't you? Anything's possible."

"I guess." Scorpius muttered. But he didn't seem very convinced.

That night, after their meal of dried meets, cheeses, salads, fresh bread, fruit and chocolate cake, Scorpius and Al were in Al's room. Albus had a sofa bed in his room, so Scorpius was on that whilst Al slept on his bed. However, the two were awake at the moment, staring up at Al's ceiling which was covered in glow in the dark stars and a charm which made the ceiling around the stars look like the Milkiway.

"Scorp." Al said.

Scorpius grunted.

Al sighed. "Look, please don't give _me_ the silent treatment."

Scorpius sighed.

Al turned over to the other side. "Fine. Ignore me."

Scorpius groaned. "Al, I'm… you don't understand how _lucky_ you are."

Al scoffed.

Scorpius frowned in the dark. "I'm being serious. You have an awesome family. I mean, don't ever repeat this, but I respect your dad."

Al blanched, and sniggered. "You, a Malfoy, respect Harry Potter."

"Knock it off, Al." Scorpius said.

"I'm totally using that the next time you decide to go all silent on me." Al smirked. Even Scorpius chuckled.

"How very Slytherin of you Al." He murmured.

Albus threw a pillow at him. The two laughed. Al then sobered up. Something was nagging at the back of his mind. Could he trust Scorpius? Could he tell him…?

"Scorp…" Al said, after a few minutes.

"Yeah." Scorpius replied.

"I…if you had something… something you couldn't tell anyone but it was sort of hurting you not too…should you tell someone…" Al whispered.

Scorpius sat up, studying Al's dark form.

"You're not gay are you?" Scorpius asked.

Al almost choked. "What? No!"

"You sure… I mean, _your_ parents won't mind but everyone else on the other hand… could you imagine James' reaction! Being gay and in Slytherin. God I couldn't image what Ron Weasley would think."

"I'm not gay!" Al cried, grabbing his old quaffle on his shelf and throwing it at Scorpius, who luckily ducked just in time. Al then threw his other pillow at his friend, which hit Scorpius square in the chest.

Scorpius laughed. "Okay! Okay! It's just you've been so emotional lately."

Al groaned. "It's not about that!"

Scorpius sobered. "What is it… you can tell me. I mean, I'm not very good at this deep stuff but… I mean, we're best friends Al, if there was something bothering me I'd probably tell you."

"Probably?" Al scoffed.

"Well… it's me." Scorpius said.

Al hummed in agreement. "Yeah I know. I…" Al hissed with pain as his palm began to burn. It was like it was simmering over boiling water. He blinked. Wishing it away.

I'm sorry! Al cried internally. I won't tell anyone.

The pain went away. Al let out the breath he had been holding.

"Al, are you okay?" Scorpius asked.

Albus took a few deep breathes and nodded, then forgetting Scorpius couldn't see him he said,

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You've been saying that a lot lately." Scorpius remarked.

Al closed his eyes. "Yeah."

Scorpius waited for a few more minutes. Al was still silent. "Well, night Al."

"Night Scorp."

After about five minutes or so, Al then whispered. "Hey Scorp, can I have my pillows back?"

* * *

So a bit of light humour there. Hope that makes up for all of the angst in the previous chapters. As always read and review. Every review counts! Thanks guys! :)


	19. An Unexpected Guest

Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews and favs and follows. I've already got over 1,000 views already, I can't believe it! Thanks to everyone whose read this story. As always, JK owns all. So to summarise, Scorpius is staying at the Potters and Al is back with his family, but their problems aren't going away any time soon. As always please review! Like I say reviews=motivation! Thanks guys :)

* * *

An Unexpected Guest

A few days later and Scorpius was in a better mood. He, James, Al and Lily, and occasionally Teddy, had been playing Quidditch almost non-stop. Even though there was only four or five of them they managed a condensed version of the game. They used an old football as the quaffle and used the makeshift hoops that were already in the garden to score. James was racing towards the posts. Al was guarding his and Scorpius' goal. Scorpius dived down and knocked James off course. James dropped the football in surprise, and Scorpius caught it. James growled and raced after the Malfoy, but Scorpius was ahead, he shot, Lily couldn't save it, and Al and Scorpius scored.

"Yes!" Scorpius cried. "Take that Potter!"

"Well, who scored the past few goals?" James said.

"Well technically Scorp scored a couple goals ago but you said he cheated." Al said. James gave him the finger when Al wasn't looking.

"Jamie that's rude!" Lily shouted.

"Don't be a snitch Lil!" James said.

"Scorpius should try out for the team." Lily shouted back.

James glanced at Scorpius, who smiled smugly. "Thanks Lily." He said. She beamed at him.

"Yeah right. Well too bad all of the places are filled." James said.

"Too bad the team's so crappy at the moment we never win anything." Scorpius retorted. James sent him a filthy glare.

Al laughed as James hurtled at Scorpius. Scorpius' eyes widened in surprise and the two were chasing each other around the home-made pitch. Lily was shouting at them to stop.

"James Sirius Potter, how old are you?" A sharp voice yelled at them from bellow. James stopped and glanced down. His mother had her hands on her hips, looking up at her eldest with a stern expression.

James grumbled as he flew down. Ginny held out her hand and James sighed as he gave her his broom. "Scorpius. Come down here a second." Ginny gestured to Scorpius, who flew down, eyeing her suspiciously.

"What's going on?" He said.

"We have an unexpected guest." Ginny said cryptically. Scorpius' stomach went cold. Albus' eyes widened as he could see a figure standing in doorway, his black robes cleanly pressed and his hair pulled back, the blonde haired man was staring at his look-a-like son, who shrank under his gaze. This was the first time Draco and Scorpius had communicated since the sorting in September. Ginny scowled at Draco who looked at his son, no expression in his eyes.

"What are you doing _here_ Scorpius?" He said cryptically. Scorpius dismounted his broom, he was standing next to Ginny, not wanting to go near his father.

"What am I doing here? You were supposed to pick me up from the platform, or did you forget?" Scorpius spat. Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Don't use that tone on me."

"Well then don't disrespect him!" Albus landed in front of Scorpius and glared at Draco. Ginny gasped.

"Albus!" She cried. "Don't get involved."

"I'm already involved mum, Scorpius is my best friend!" Al retorted.

Draco's eyes widened at this. He clenched his fist. How on this good earth was it possible that his son was best friends with Harry bloody Potter's son.

"Do not speak to my son again." Draco snapped at Albus. "This friendship is over."

"No dad! You don't know him!" Scorpius cried.

"Now just one minute Draco!" Ginny stepped in front of the boys, glaring at the old Weasley nemesis, her hair on fire. "I let you in so you could apologise to your son. _Not_ so you could speak to him in such a manner or my son for that matter!"

A flicker of shame glimmered across Draco's eyes, but it quickly vanished. Ginny couldn't believe this. Hadn't Malfoy grown up at all? Didn't his son mean anything to him?

"These kids have just a right to talk as much as we do, _Malfoy_!" Ginny spat. Draco glared at her.

"Don't test me, Weasley." He growled, reaching for his wand and twirling it in his hand. Ginny tensed, as did the children. Lily stood behind her mum, whimpering slightly with fright.

"Malfoy!"

Ginny sighed with relief. Her husband stood behind Draco, his wand pointed to his old nemesis' head.

"Drop. Your. Wand." Harry said, seething with rage.

Draco froze. "Decided to take my son in Potter." He said nastily, "Are you trying to turn him against me?"

"You've already done that yourself." Harry said calmly.

Draco yelled and punched Harry in the face. Harry was caught off-guard. He did not see that coming. Draco then froze. Blood trickled down Harry's chin. His children cried out. Ginny screamed.

"DAD! NO!" Scorpius ran to his father and pulled him away from Harry. Draco tried to shake Scorpius off, he pushed him to the floor…

Scorpius fell, crying out in shock. His father had never hurt him before. Draco felt cold. His blood froze. His eyes wide with shock. What had he just done?

"Scorpius!" Al cried.

"I'm okay Al." Scorpius said, although his lip was trembling.

"Honey, are you okay?" Ginny rushed up to Scorpius, helping the shaking boy to his feet. Scorpius, grudgingly, accepted her help.

"How could you, Draco?" Ginny asked, shock in her voice.

"I… I'm sorry…" Draco's voice shook. He had never meant to hurt his son… he had hurt him… but…

James held Harry's arm to support him. Harry was clutching his nose, using tissues to stop the bleeding, although this didn't stop him from glaring at Draco. Draco's shoulders slumped, he deserved it.

" _Inside."_ Harry said, through gritted teeth. " _Now."_

Harry let Draco go in first, narrowing his eyes as the Malfoy passed him. Ginny then went up to him, and examined his face, kissing his cheek.

"I'm fine, Gin." Harry said gently, "Let's get this over with."

Al and Scorpius trudged in behind the adults. Scorpius looked so pale. Al offered him a small smile… but Scorpius didn't see, he didn't care. He just wanted his dad back.

It was so quiet someone would probably jump if someone even coughed, or made a small sound. Everyone was tense. Draco stood up by the fire place in the mantle. Harry stood by the sink, his nose had finally stopped bleeding. Lily was sitting on Ginny's lap. James, Al and Scorpius were sitting by the table, James and Al in particular were glaring at the eldest Malfoy, Scorpius meanwhile, looked unsure of himself.

Harry put his bloody tissues in the bin, wiped his face and stood up straight, facing his old nemesis.

"What's your problem, Malfoy?" Harry said. "I come home and I find you ready to point your wand at my family. What have you got to say for yourself?"

"What have I got to say for myself, Potter?" Draco pointed at Scorpius, "Why is my son at _your_ house."

"I thought you were grown up, Malfoy?" Harry spat. "Scorpius was left, standing _alone_ on the platform. I didn't have a loving family, but at least they came for me at the end of every year. You didn't even show up! You haven't even communicated with him since he was sorted! How _dare_ you treat a child that way! YOU DON'T ABANDON YOUR CHILDREN!"

Never had any of the Potter children seen their father this mad before. Ginny understood. She understood how Harry was feeling. The fact that he grew up without parents yet Draco abandoned his son when he was still alive… she didn't know what to say to him. Lily was crying quietly in her lap. Ginny hugged her tightly. She knew that she and Harry would never abandon their children, as long as they lived.

Malfoy looked as though he wanted to retort… but he couldn't. He clenched and unclenched his fist, his legs wobbled, his face twisted with what looked like… grief…

Harry frowned. Something was up.

"Malfoy, I'm sorry." Harry said slowly, "Why don't you sit down."

Draco snarled. "You don't know what I've been through these past few months Potter! My father has been telling everyone what a disappointment my son is, how would you feel if that was your son… you know my father Potter."

Harry almost felt sorry for Draco.

"That still doesn't excuse your behaviour towards him." Harry said.

"No… but… the reason…" Draco put his head in his hands. Scorpius frowned. What was his dad hiding…

"Scorpius…" Draco said shakily. Scorpius felt his throat close up… something had happened…something bad…

"Dad, where's mother?" Scorpius asked. Ginny held her breath. Albus' eyes widened. Harry felt his heart clench.

"Where's my mother?" Scorpius said, becoming more desperate.

"She…she was attacked." Draco said, he was now fully shaking.

"Draco, why don't you sit down?" Ginny said kindly. "James, take Lily to her room please."

James nodded his head, Lily crossed her arms stubbornly, but Ginny gave her an infamous Weasley glare, Lily reluctantly followed her brother out of the room.

"Malfoy." Harry said softly, "What happened."

Draco ran a hand through his short hair. "We were coming home from the Ministry when these cowards attacked us. Many people hate us, Potter. They believe we should be dead for what we've done."

Harry swallowed hard. "I've tried, Malfoy. I have…I…"

"Save it." Draco trembled. "They're right." He sighed.

"Is mother…?" Scorpius looked as though he was going to cry.

"Your mother is recovering." Draco said. "She's been at St Mungo's for a few months now. But I fear they might have done some… irreversible damage."

Scorpius choked. Ginny sent Harry a pained look, they could think of two people who were like that… one person who was affected by that… Neville. Albus put a warm hand on Scorpius' shoulder. Scorpius didn't shrug it off.

"I want to see her." Scorpius said firmly. "Is that why you didn't come to the platform?" He asked, "You were with mother?"

Draco nodded. Scorpius, even through tears, smiled and rushed up to his dad. The two embraced. Draco had never felt so relieved. Al smiled sadly. After the two broke apart, Harry cleared his throat.

"Malfoy, we can look after Scorpius for a bit longer if you want." He said.

Draco nodded. "Thank you."

"I want to see Mother." Scorpius said stubbornly.

Draco smiled at Scorpius. "You will, she's been missing you. I know she has."

"Why wasn't this in the paper?" Albus asked.

Draco sneered. "I bribed the Daily Prophet not to publish the story. I didn't want Scorpius worrying and I also knew what the public's reaction would be… but it will be, some reporters were snooping around in St Mungo's, they have been, it'll be in the paper after Christmas."

"Malfoy…" Ginny began.

"No." Draco said sharply. "You know full well, Weasley. They would say nasty things about how Astoria and I deserved this and our son should be next."

Harry sighed. Draco had been trying to protect his son this whole time. It all made sense to Albus now. Scorpius' parents hadn't been ignoring him, they'd been looking out for him. This revelation caused all the Potters to breathe sighs of relief. Harry coughed.

"Malfoy, would you like to stay for dinner?" Harry was inwardly hoping he would say no, but he knew he had to ask him…

"Er…" Draco looked embarrassed. Ginny smiled. He then glanced at his son, who was nodding. "Fine Potter, but not a moment after."

* * *

I'm not sure when the next chapter will be, I am busy the next few days as I'm preparing for uni but hopefully I'll add the next one soon, especially if I receive a ton of reviews! And as always, thanks to my regular reviewers, you guys are the best! Hopefully this chapter's long enough, and it has answered some questions. :)


	20. Dinner with Draco Malfoy

Hi all. I know it's been long since my last update but I've been very busy the past few days. I'm going to uni in a week so I don't know when my next update will be but this is a long chapter to make up for it. Anyways, please please please review. I can't believe I already have over 2,000 views – but only 45 reviews in comparison. This is not diminishing the value of my reviewers in any way, I love you guys so much! – but if everyone who read this story reviewed then I would have a lot more! (obviously!) It really doesn't take very long, a minute tops, most take 20 seconds. Sorry if I'm complaining. As always thanks to my regular viewers, you guys are the best! Jk owns all, as usual. I'm not sure when I'll update, if I get plenty of reviews I'll think about updating sooner but my life is about to get pretty hectic. I promise to try and update soon though. Thanks guys! Enjoy.

* * *

Dinner with Draco Malfoy

Harry had never felt this awkward in his life. Never would he had ever expected to have offered Draco Malfoy, his school nemesis, and his son, to have dinner with his family. James was slightly uncomfortable, as was Lily, but Al seemed content. Harry was shifting in his seat. Ginny placed the roast beef on the table. Scorpius and Al smirked at each other, clearly amused by how uncomfortable their parents were.

After Harry cut the meat and food was piled high on everyone's plates, all you could hear was the scraping of cutlery, the occasional cough, or the slurp of water. After a while, even Al and Scorpius were going red, there was too much tension…

"So…" Harry began, the silence had gone on long enough; even Draco looked relieved, although in all honestly he looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there. "How are things in… er… your department at the Ministry, Malfoy?"

James almost choked on his water. Seriously, was that the best his dad could come up with? Draco looked as though he wanted to die. Instead, he forced a thin smile and nodded sharply.

"Erm…" Draco coughed. "Everything's going well, thank you."

Harry would laugh if Malfoy had said that to him at any other occasion, but right now, he really wanted to be anywhere but here. Ginny even kicked him slightly under the table to make sure he replied.

"Ugh. That's great." Harry said. He felt like mentally slapping himself, he sounded so stupid. Merlin, why did he invite the God-damned man to dinner anyway? Neither of them wanted to be there!

"So…" Harry began.

Draco sighed and put down his cutlery. He suddenly _really_ didn't want to be here. What was he thinking? "Cut the crap Potter. This small talk is pointless."

Scorpius glared at his dad, but Harry sighed as well. "You're right."

Draco, actually smiled smugly. Harry raised his eyebrow. "What?" He said.

"That's the first time you've ever said I'm right, Potter." Draco said, as though he was back at school and had earned ten points for Slytherin. James sniggered into his cup as Harry looked as though he wanted to hex Draco right then and there.

"Believe me, it'll be the last time." Harry said, through gritted teeth. Ginny stepped on his foot. He groaned.

"So, boys." Ginny said, deciding to take charge of the conversation, she focused on Al, James and Scorpius. "I saw you, and Lily of course." She added, smiling at her daughter, who was practically a replica of her, "Playing Quidditch. I must say, you lot are very good, particularly you Scorpius, I see a lot of potential. Have you considered joining the team, I know first years can enter now?"

Scorpius went red, which was quite amusing considering he had such a pale complexion. He did not want to be the centre of attention in an event as awkward as this. "Ugh." Scorpius cleared his throat. "I would like to play, I just never imagined myself playing on the Gryffindor team, and well…" he stole a shy glance at his father, who looked concerned, rather than angry, Scorpius sighed with relief. "Well, half of them hate me."

Ginny glared at James, who shrank under her gaze, and then she turned back to Scorpius, smiling she said, "Don't worry. I'm sure _James_ will talk them out of it."

Scorpius looked even more embarrassed, as did James, who also looked slightly panicked as Draco Malfoy turned to glare at him.

"Er… yeah yeah, you can count on me, mum." He said, smiling sheepishly.

Al wanted to laugh but he knew if he did, it would come out as an embarrassing high pitched cackle he was that nervous.

"So." Harry cut in, saving his son, "How are your patronuses coming along?" He smiled at the children. James scowled.

"I'm rubbish. Collin got it instantly." He said.

"Don't worry, James." Harry said. "It is a hard spell, it took me a long time to master."

"But you were in third year when you mastered it!" James said heatedly, "I _am_ in third year, I should have mastered it by now. Al got it first try!"

Al mimicked Scorpius' action from earlier and turned bright red. Harry sighed.

"Yes Al did, everyone's different though, and you will get it."

Even Draco looked a bit intrigued. "What is your patronus Albus?" He asked.

Al looked pale as he stared at the elder Malfoy's intense eyes.

"It's awesome." Scorpius beamed.

Al looked even worse. "It's… a d…dragon, Mister Malfoy."

Draco's eyes widened. That was power. Only the most powerful wizards had patronuses that were magical creatures. Harry smiled at Albus.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of, Al." Harry said. "Dragons are fantastic creatures."

"But you almost died by one!" Al cried.

Harry froze. Unwanted memories plaguing his mind. Ginny sent him a pained look. She remembered that year. Merlin did she remember.

"Albus, you should not let my past affect your judgements." Harry said.

"But dragons are cruel and vicious." Al said. "They are wild creatures, is that me, dad?"

"No… no." Harry knew he had to stop this, Albus was getting out of hand; even Draco began to feel sorry for Harry. "No Al, dragons are also proud, strong, brave and loyal. You are a fighter, you always have been, and your patronus shows it."

This did not appease Al's mood. He was angry. Seething his rage. His dad was still treating him like a child. Al stood up sharply, knocking the chair over. Ginny, James, Lily and Scorpius gasped, Draco raised his eyebrow. "No, dad." Al growled. "They are horrible! I'm horrible!"

"Albus Severus Potter." Harry said firmly. Draco's eyebrows were now both raised at this… Potter named his son after Snape? What on Earth…

"No! I'm done." Al marched out of the room.

"Albus Severus Potter get back here!" Ginny cried.

But he didn't listen. He left his family, and his friend. He went outside, he just wanted to be alone, he just wanted to be left alone.

" _You're never alone."_

No! No he was supposed to be safe here! He was supposed to be…

Al screamed. His scream was silent. Silent like the air outside. But filled with rage and power. He was cursed. He was doomed. He would admit it… he was… afraid.

The room was silent. Scorpius shuffled in his seat. He wanted to go out to Albus. Ginny and Harry looked pained. Grey clouds rolled over in the sky overhead. Rain began to lash against the windows. Lily jumped as a flash of lightning cut the sky in half. Harry sent a panicked look to Ginny.

"Stay here." He said.

"I'll go and find him." Scorpius said, as Harry stood up.

Harry shook his head firmly. "No Scorpius, he's my son."

"You've caused him enough grief." Scorpius replied, scowling at Harry, whose eyes narrowed at the young Malfoy.

"Scorpius." Draco said, glaring at his son. "Don't. They've looked after you."

"Please dad." Scorpius begged, "I know Al better than anyone."

Harry gaped at Scorpius in disbelief. Ginny sighed.

"Okay." Harry sighed. "Okay, but I'm coming out in five minutes if you boys don't come back."

"Yes. We'll be back." Scorpius said, and ran out of the room after his friend. Draco sighed. "I'm sorry, Potter, I don't know what my son-"

"Hey." Harry said, "It's okay.

Meanwhile, Scorpius was outside. The rain thrashed his face like ice cold bullets and the wind whipped his robes. Scorpius could see Al. He was standing, alone, in the middle of the field, completely soaking.

"Al!" Scorpius cried.

Al didn't seem to move. He looked as though he was talking to someone…okay…Scorpius shuddered… he needed answers now. Rose was definitely right, something was up with Al. He was not the same boy he met on the train.

"ALBUS!" Scorpius shouted.

Al looked up, he looked… scared, like a rabbit caught in headlights. He then pocketed something. Scorpius' eyes narrowed.

"Al, come on, mate, you're going to freeze out here!" Scorpius shouted.

Albus trudged over. The rain seemed to get lighter, as though the clouds above were thinning. It was only spitting now. Sunlight filtered through the grey atmosphere. Al approached him, his eyes full of dread.

"They hate me don't they?" He whispered.

Scorpius sighed. "They don't hate you, your parents are just worried about you. I mean…" Scorpius wasn't good at this deep stuff, Scorpius sighed, inwardly cringing, "I am worried about you…" he was worried about him. Al was his best friend, but Scorpius was also a Malfoy, he rarely admitted any of this…

Al smiled sadly. "Thanks Scorp."

Scorpius whispered. "You know… a few nights ago, you were going to tell me something, something important." Scorpius took a deep breath as Al stared at him intensely, slightly too intensely. "If there was anything bothering you, now's the time to tell it."

Scorpius waiting. He figured about a minute passed before Al spoke. During this time Al's expression rarely changed, his eyes seemed fixed, like a statue. Al let out a small breathe.

"I'm fine." He said.

Scorpius' eyes narrowed. He said that a bit too quickly.

"I'm fine honest." Al insisted.

"Just, apologise to your parents." Scorpius sighed.

Al reddened. His eyes downcast. He really didn't want to go back in there. Mustering up his remaining courage, Al followed Scorpius back into the house, slowly…and then he crept behind his friend as they re-entered the kitchen. The plates were all cleared up and Draco, Lily and James were not there. Instead, his dad sat on the table, hands in his head, and his mum was preparing desert to have in the lounge. Harry glanced up as Scorpius entered, followed by Albus, who looked like he wanted to be swallowed up by the ground beneath him. Harry smiled grimly.

"Scorpius, your dad is in the lounge, can we have a moment with Albus, please?" Harry asked. Scorpius nodded robotically and left, closing the door behind him. Harry then glanced at Albus, who was looking down at his feet.

"Al, what's wrong?" Harry asked, "We received a very strange letter from Professor Delanor yesterday saying that you were not behaving well in class."

Al's shoulders sagged even more.

Ginny folded her arms and looked sternly at her son. All of the Potter kids always preferred it when their dad told them off, Harry couldn't stay mad at them for more than five minutes, Ginny on the other hand… well, she was a Weasley.

"It's not my fault!" Al said.

"Watch your tone young man, or you will be grounded for the rest of the holidays." Ginny snapped. Harry stood up and put a warm hand on his wife's shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"Al, we are just concerned about you? You stopped writing to us half-way through the term, I know it's been hard on you but we'll never treat you any differently because…"

"You all have!" Al cried. "Even though you won't admit it, you hate having a son in Slytherin, you can't say it because you're Harry Potter!"

"ALBUS!" Ginny raised her voice, but then quietened, "Look, I don't know what's got into you, young man, but your father and I do not tolerate this behaviour, whether you are in Gryffindor or Slytherin." Ginny's gaze softened as Al's eyes watered. He wanted to tell them… he really did… but he couldn't…

"Please." Ginny said, "You can tell us what's bothering you, Al. We love you, and we only want what's best for you."

This made Al feel even more guilty.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Harry's face softened. "I'm sorry dad, I shouldn't have said what I said."

"It's okay son." Harry said softly, and accepted Albus' hug. The two Potters embraced for a few minutes, then broke apart.

"I know mum." Albus said, wiping a tear from his eye.

Ginny nodded. "We still have to ground you."

Al nodded.

"But we'll do it after the Christmas party." Harry added. Al smiled thankfully, Ginny nodded.

"Thank you." Al said, he then started to walk out of the kitchen when Harry said,

"Al, you would tell us, right?"

Al bit his lip, he then turned to face his parents. "Course." He smiled, then opened the door and joined the others in the lounge. Meanwhile, Ginny and Harry looked at each other, thinking the same thing.

"Harry, will Al…" Ginny choked.

Harry nodded, holding his wife close, Ginny leant into his chest, hiding her face as a few tears streaked down her cheeks. "He'll be okay, Gin." Harry muttered, "He'll be ok."

* * *

Thanks guys. A bit of family drama then, don't worry it gets better. Al, Rose and Scorpius, plus the Potters and Weasleys will be having a massive Christmas party at the burrow. And a certain Malfoy may visit at the end. Thanks guys and please read and review! :)


	21. Just Another Weasley Christmas

Hey folks, long time no see. I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've never finished a story and I intend to finish this one. Uni has been so incredible, despite the work, I've had an awesome time but that has meant that I haven't had the time to write. But now it's the winter break and I don't have any essays or assessments to do until February, so I can sit and relax and write all the chapters I want!

This first part of this chapter was actually inspired by the song The Handler by muse. If you haven't heard it, go and listen it's amazing!

So as always, the characters and the world are owned by J. K. Rowling, except my O. C.s of course. So enjoy, oh and 4 days till star wars 7. I'm freaking out, buying my tickets today!

This chapter came at a very appropriate time, hope you guys have a fab Christmas break! Enjoy an early Christmas present from yours truly. And as always, please review! And like sweet and sour, this has a little fluff and a little angst! Enjoy! 

* * *

Just Another Weasley Christmas

Albus' eyes snapped open. His breathing quickened and he bolted upright, clutching at his throat. _Breathe._ He thought. _It was just a dream, just a dream._

Of course he knew it wasn't just a dream… but he still could pretend right?

The young boy shivered as he checked his clock on the bedside table. It was four o'clock in the morning. He had gained four hours of sleep in total. I guess that was good enough, no way was he going to get any more tonight. He sighed as he laid back on to his pillow. His mark was itching like an annoying rash on his palm. It was getting worse, he was starting to itch it in public when no one was looking. He knew that Scorpius knew something was up, but his friend never said anything. Scorpius had headed back with Draco for a few days, the two had spent most of the time at St Mungo's looking after Scorpius' mum. Albus would receive frequent updates at how she was doing health wise. Albus sighed, at least someone was getting better. His dreams meanwhile, were getting worse. The demon was revealing more and more of himself. Tonight, Armon had appeared in human form, like a cloaked Death Eater. He had made Albus strangle himself, and was constantly belittling, constantly destroying his mental defences until there was nothing left. Albus knew it was only a matter of time before Armon took control of his mind altogether.

Albus looked at Luca sleeping peacefully and a pang of jealousy shot through his gut. Why him? Why had fate picked him? He closed his eyes, but all he could see were Armon's red eyes learing at him in the darkness.

" _You are mine. Mine to control. There will be no escape from my clutches…only darkness and despair… I will be in every corner of your mind, always in your nightmares, you cannot escape your fate…little boy…your future will be nothing but death…there will be blood…"_

 _Then Armon reached for Albus, and Albus felt his soul being dragged towards the monster. He screamed, clawing to get free from the magic that gripped his heart, but he couldn't… he could only surrender to him… his Master…_

"No!" Albus shouted. He then clamped his hand over his mouth, scared that he had woken his family. Luckily, no one came… no an eerie silence answered instead.

Al wrapped brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. He rocked backwards and forwards like he used to when he was small and had a nightmare. He had to tell someone. Al decided. It was Christmas tomorrow, they were going to Burrow for a late lunch… he would tell Rose then…knew she knew something was up, he couldn't hide it from his cousin forever… ignoring the throbbing pain in his head, Albus grabbed one of his schoolbooks from his nearby draw, and turning his lamp on, he began to read until the sun climbed lazily over the haze of clouds that hovered over the English countryside. He glanced outside of his window as the sky turned a blood red… he gulped and whispered to his sleeping ferret,

"I guess there will be blood." Somewhere in the Department of Mysteries, a silver prophecy began to glow an eerie ruby red.

* * *

It was around twelve o'clock when Scorpius arrived. Lily answered the door and Draco stood awkwardly at his son's side.

"SCORPY!" Lily yelled, much to Scorpius' dismay, and Draco's amusement, the little girl grabbed Scorpius in a big bear hug and dragged him inside. "Scorpius Santa came! I got presents! I've already had lots and lots of CANDY! Can you play hungry hippos with me cos James said know cos he's a big fat meanie poo! Oh I've got to give Moony his birthday present…have you got me a present, Scorpy?" Lily's eyes widened to such as degree that Scorpius could not say no even if he wanted to, luckily Ginny saved him just in time.

"Lily, for goodness sake, Scorpius has just arrived. Hi, Draco." She nodded to the elder Malfoy, who nodded in reply as well.

"Well Scorp, I should get back to the hospital." Draco said, ruffling his son's hair. Scorpius glowered at his father.

"Why can't I be there too?" He asked.

Draco sighed, "You need to have fun during Christmas, it'll be all lonely with me and your mum in the hospital. I'll be back at six."

Scorpius nodded and hugged his father around his waist. Harry had come forward to join his wife, and held his hand out to Draco. Draco looked at it as though it was a poisonous viper or something, but cautiously accepted the handshake. Harry smirked.

"Wipe that insufferable smirk off your face, Potter." Draco sniffed, although there was a tinge of humour in his voice as the two let go.

"You sure you don't want to stay for a drink?" Harry asked, "How's Astoria doing?"

Draco sighed. "Getting there, and no thanks, I don't know about you, but I don't want another repeat of the last time you invited me for a meal."

Scorpius snorted. Ginny smirked, as did Harry, "No I suppose not." The Chosen one replied. "See you later Draco." Draco nodded, the elder Malfoy put an encouraging hand on his son's shoulder and disapperated once he got to the end of the Potter's drive. Harry closed the door behind them.

"Hey Scorp, Albus is in the lounge with Andromeda, Teddy and James, and I promise, I've spoken to the other Weasleys, James has not got any Wizard Weasleys Products this year, so his pranks will be limited."

"It's ok Mister Potter." Scorpius smirked, "He knows what I'm capable of if he does prank me." Harry's eyes widened slightly as Scorpius made his way into the lounge. Harry glanced at Ginny, who was laughing at the exchange.

"Scorpius reminds me of us when we were younger, him, Rose and Al are the new trio." She said. Harry smiled and kissed her cheek,

"I wouldn't doubt it."

Scorpius allowed himself a small grin as he found Teddy whirling Lily in the air as though she were a toy doll. Her face was lit up in a huge grin and she was giggling like the hyper girl she was.

"Al!" Scorpius said. Albus' eyes looked sunken, as though he had barely got any sleep, Albus looked up warily and gave his friend a small smile. Scorpius frowned, whatever Albus had, he was getting worse, and the young Malfoy was determined to get the truth out of his best friend. Scorpius shot a weary look at James, who shrugged nonchalantly, but Scorpius could tell that the eldest Potter boy was worried for his brother.

"Hey Scorp." Al rasped. Scorpius then turned to face his Great Aunt Andromeda… she looked old, and very frail, her eyes looked haunted, but she smiled at the boy.

"Scorpius Malfoy, we meet at last." Andromeda said warmly. Scorpius accepted her handshake, looking very awkward. "Teddy has told me all about you and how you are nothing like your father used to be, I dare say the war has changed your father for the better, but I hope you make the Malfoy name good, someone in this family has to."

Scorpius wanted to slap the old woman. How dare she insult his father like that? Teddy put a warm hand on his shoulder, Scorpius glanced up at the young auror who was shaking his head at him.

"Um, Gran, do you want a cup of cocoa?" He asked politely.

"Why that would be wonderful young man." Andromeda said. "Just like your mother, so polite… this was her favourite time of year… have I told you that… that it was your mother's favourite time, oh dear…" Andromeda said as she dropped her purse. "Scorpius would you be a gentleman for me and pick that up?"

Scorpius' gaze softened at the mention of Tonks. Teddy's hair changed to a dark grey, like the snow clouds outside. Harry had observed the scene, the hole in his heart stuck out like an exposed nerve.

"We need to organise long-term care for Andromeda in St Mungo's soon." He whispered to Ginny.

Ginny nodded. "She's almost ninety, let her enjoy this last Christmas with everyone."

Harry hugged his wife. "We'll make it the best one. Alright kids, we are going to floo to the Burrow in five minutes. Teddy, can you please hand one Potter kid, a bag of presents, I see Scorpius already has his presents to hand out."

Scorpius glanced at the almost forgotten sack of presents in his hand, his pale cheeks reddened.

"Scorpius, I didn't know you loved me that much." James grinned. Scorpius shot him a glare.

"Sure James, keep telling yourself that." Scorpius smirked. Al's face brightened for the first time in a while.

"Hey Scorp, what did you get Rose?" Al asked, a slight tease was evident in his voice. Scorpius' face turned an even darker shade of red.

"None of your business." Scorpius mumbled.

Lily squealed. "Scorpius like Rose! Scorpius likes Rose!"

"Shut your face Lily!" Scorpius yelled.

"Or what, nuh huh! You're funny!" She giggled.

"Ugh, just kill me now!" Scorpius groaned.

"That can be arranged." Al snickered. Scorpius grinned. It looks like Al was getting back to his normal self, but then, just before it was Scorpius' turn to enter the floo network… he could have sworn for a split second, that Albus' eyes glowed a ruby red…

Scorpius landed awkwardly, almost tripping over the fire grate as he entered the Weasley kitchen. The place was a buzz. Christmas music played in the background. Children were screaming outside, and inside. Grown-ups were laughing as they slurped butter bear. The Weasleys invited everyone. Scorpius noticed the Lovegoods, Longbottoms, Finnegans, plus all the Weasley family and the Potter family, Hagrid, McGonagall, and Slughorn.

He tried to find Rose as he pushed past people in the crowded kitchen. Instead, he bumped into Hagrid.

"Oh, I'm sorry…there…Malfoy?" the half-giant frowned and Scorpius smiled awkwardly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm Rose and Albus' best friend, the Potters invited me." Scorpius sniffed.

Hagrid frowned, and then he sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Look, er, Malfoy, I'm sorry about yer mum."

Scorpius glared at the floor. "Me too." He said, and luckily Longbottom clapped his hand on Hagrid's shoulder and said something that was obviously very funny, for Hagrid bellowed with laughter.

"Well, see you I guess." Scorpius mumbled, smirking slightly as he walked around the giant and out of the kitchen. Scorpius wondered through the lounge next, there were only a few people in here, mostly the Weasley kids like Fred, James and Molly, but Scorpius didn't bother to say hi. Instead, he turned a corner, and accidentally bumped into Rose, who was carrying piles of presents. The presents fell to the floor and Rose scowled, she looked as though she was about to shout as she was collecting them, and then she saw Scorpius…

"Malfoy, I mean, Scorp!" Her face brightened and gave him a hug, Scorpius awkwardly patted her on the back, his pale face red… again… _This needs to stop happening_ Scorpius thought.

"I was just about to come and find you!" Rose said excitedly, "I don't know why Granny and Grandpa always invite so many people for the Weasley Christmas day lunch, the Weasley family can barely fit in here. So…" she looked around to make sure that no one was listening, "Is Al with you, because, I think I may have found something…"

"He was right behind me, I'm sure he'll come in a minute." Scorpius said.

"Right, look, we have to sort this out…" Rose said.

"Tell me about it, he's getting worse, and also…"

"Hey guys."

Scorpius and Rose froze as Al's voice reached them. The two whirled around and smiled widely at their best friend.

"Hey, er, we were just discussing whether we wanted to go degnoming afterwards." Rose said, Scorpius nodded profusely, and then scowled,

"Wait we weren't…ow!" Scorpius snarled as Rose elbowed him. "What was that for?"

"Er guys…" A smirk slithered on Al's face.

"What?!" Rose and Scorpius glared at him.

"Look." Al pointed upward. And there, above their heads, a magical piece of mistletoe was flowering right above where Rose and Scorpius stood.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Scorpius whispered, although, to his misfortune, the glare on Rose's face told him that she heard.

"Hey guys!" Al shouted to his cousins, who were now almost all in the lounge, the room next door to the corridor the three were in, "Rose and Scorpius are stood under mistletoe!"

At once a stampede of footsteps rushed towards Al, and James, Teddy, Fred, Molly, Louis, Dominique, Hugo and Lily, were peering from the door frame to get a peek at the… unhappy couple… Rose looked as though she was going to burst.

"Whose idea was it to have mistletoe? I swear, I'm going to kill them! You too Al!"

"It's magically bound!" James grinned. Lily made a gross sound.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Rose fumed.

Scorpius looked as though he was actually going to be sick.

"C'mon, you guys have to kiss, just a peck and it will go!" Fred chimed.

"No way!" Scorpius meant that to be a shout, but it came out as a squeak. The Potter and Weasley kids all giggled.

"Ugh you are so immature!" Rose growled, "All of you. Let's get this over with." Rose swore under her breath and grabbed Scorpius' face before he could react and gave him a small kiss on the lips. The other Weasleys were howling with laughter, Albus wiped a tear away from his eye, Scorpius looked as white as a ghost as the mistletoe above them disappeared. Rose sniffed and went to the lounge and dumped the presents she carried underneath the tree.

Lily, meanwhile, looked confused. "Don't they have to get married now they kissed?"

The others laughed more.

"Just wait till Uncle Ron hears about this, he will totally flip." Fred grinned. Scorpius paled, as did Hugo.

Teddy grinned, "Just another Weasley Christmas."

* * *

I know, the last bit is very cheesy, but hey, it's Christmas. I'll hopefully post another chapter in a bit to make up for the lack of chapters recently. As always please read and review! Thanks guys :)


End file.
